Rekindle Love
by princesspeach102
Summary: For this fan fiction I wanted to write about Scooby Doo and his friend's lives after destroying the Evil Entity and attending College. For laughs I decided to do a crossover between Scooby Doo and Johnny Bravo. As for the Scooby Doo series I chosen to write in my fan fiction I picked the one from 2010 to 2013. I don't know Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated & Johnny Bravo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A New Start

After Scooby Doo and his friends destroyed the Evil Entity that was going to destroy the world their timeline was altered so much that their lives changed dramatically. Instead of being mystery solving teenagers with a talking dog they somehow became normal teenagers with a talking dog living perfectly normal lives through the eyes of everyone in town. Besides, Scooby and his friends Shaggy, Velma, Daphne and Freddy who were the only ones who remembered how things were before there was another person who knew how things were before and his name was Harlan Ellison who became the new Mr. E. He contacted the gang after everything that happened and told them in a message, "I remember how things were before the Evil Entity was destroyed and the reason why I still have my memories is because I slipped through the time stream due to my hypertuned psychic and hypnotic connections with alternate dimensions. Plus I'm a genius. Anyway I admitted all of you including Scooby Doo into my class next semester at Miskatonic University which I happy to tell you all of you were accepted in. Congratulations and I look forward to meeting and having you in my class. The gang was very excited to be going to a University on the East Coast especially Scooby Doo because he kept thinking, "I'm going to be a big dog on campus."

The gang enjoyed their last summer at Crystal Cove before packing their bags and saying goodbye to their families before making the drive to Miskatonic University. "I can't believe all of us are going to College together" said Velma. "Have you guys decided on your majors yet?" "I'll be majoring in fashion" said Daphne. "My major is criminal justice since trapping isn't a major in College" said Freddy. "Scooby and I are going to major in culinary arts because we love food and we want to be famous chefs someday or at open a restaurant" Shaggy proudly stated which Scooby Doo replied, "Yeah we're going to be awesome chefs." "That's good to hear. As for me it's obvious my major is going to be science since I'm fascinated anything that has to do with science. Most likely after College I'll become a famous scientist" Velma told her friends which made them happy to hear since Velma has always been the smartest in the group especially when it came to solving mysteries which is something they were looking forward to do at their new school. The drive was long but they were able to get there without getting caught in traffic whats so ever. "We're here" said Freddy as he parked the Mystery Machine. Everyone got out of the van, unloaded their bags and went to check in to see where their dorms were. "Hello freshman and or returning students. My name is Carl Chryniszzswics. I'm your student body president for any of you who don't know me. I'm a senior here at Miskatonic University and I'll be helping the other volunteers give anyone the keys to their new dorms along with directions of where their dorms and I'll answer any questions that you may have about this wonderful University" Carol said to the gang along with the entire student body.

All the students including Scooby and the gang waited online to be given a key to their new dorms along with which dorms they were going to be assigned to. Shaggy, Scooby and Freddy got their keys and the number to their dorm room which to their surprise they learned they were assigned the same dorm. "Looks like we're going to be roommates" said Freddy. "Like that's cool with us right Scooby Doo?" replied Shaggy. "Yeah" stated Scooby as he Shaggy and Freddy took their stuff with them to their new dorms to unpack and get settled in. Daphne got her key next and headed straight for her new dorm because she was super excited to be a College girl. Velma was the last one to pick up her key to her new dorm. "Hey there pretty mama. Here's your key and your room assignment" said a young man with really big blond hair and dark sunglasses." Velma blushed at the guy who called her a pretty mama because nobody has ever called her pretty before except for Shaggy but they broke up a long time ago because Shaggy choose his dog over her because he wasn't ready for a girlfriend yet. "Um thanks" said Velma. Then the blonde man got up and asked her, "What's your name?" "My name is Velma Dinkley. May I know your name?" Velma asked the blonde haired man. "My name is Johnny Bravo. "I'm a fashion major and my dream is to become a smoking hot model" said Johnny. "Jinkies! One of my friends who is attending school here as well is also a fashion major" Velma exclaimed. "I like that word you just said Jinkies it's cute" Johnny told Velma which made her blush even more. Then Johnny asked her, "So I can see you sometime?" "Ok sure" answered Velma as she and Johnny exchanged phone numbers. Velma said bye to Johnny before heading to her new dorm. When she got there Velma was happy to see that Daphne was her new roommate. "Oh Velma this is wonderful that we're roommates. We can study together just us girls" said Daphne.

"I'm happy you're happy Daphne. Listen I have to tell you something amazing" Velma told Daphne which she asked, "What is it?" "I met a really handsome guy with big blonde hair and he asked for my number! Velma excitedly told Daphne. "I can't believe a guy like him took an interest in me." Daphne smiled at Velma because she knew that ever since Shaggy broke her heart Velma has been lonely and didn't want to ever get back together with Shaggy because she thought he would break her heart again. "What's his name?" asked Daphne. "His name is Johnny Bravo and to be honest I kind of hope he calls or texts me to ask me out on date" answered Velma. "When that does happen Velma and I know it will I'll totally do your hair, nails and make up if you want. I know you prefer your natural look and I respect that but sometimes it's nice to get dressed up for a date" stated Daphne. Velma thought about Daphne's offer and told her, "Sure why not." After Velma and Daphne had their talk about Velma's future potential date they unpacked their stuff and went to get something to eat in the student café. "The food looks better than back at our old high school at Crystal Cove" said Velma. "You got that right" Daphne agreed as she was eating a grilled chicken salad.

Shaggy, Scooby and Freddy joined Velma and Daphne to eat at the café. While everyone was eating Velma spotted Johnny sitting at a table with Carl and they were eating together. "Daphne can I talk to you alone for a minute please?" Velma asked as she and Daphne got up and talked at a different part of the student café. "What is it Velma?" Daphne asked. "The blonde hair guy I told you about is sitting at that table over there" said Velma as she pointed to Johnny. "Go talk to him and maybe he'll ask you out on the spot" said Daphne. "Ok I'll try" said Velma as she nervously walked over to the table where Johnny was sitting at. Surprisingly going to where Johnny was a smart move because he invited her to sit down and eat with him and his friend Carl. "What's going on? Where is Velma?" Shaggy asked as Daphne returned to the table by herself. "Oh she is talking to a guy that she met earlier today who has taken a liking into Velma" Daphne answered as she pointed to the table where Velma was at. Even though Shaggy broke up with her a long time ago and was hurt when Velma wouldn't take him back he was becoming a bit jealous that someone was hitting on Velma because he still had feelings for her and he promised himself, "I'm going to prove to Velma that I'm ready to be in a relationship and win her back" Shaggy thought to himself,"

Author's Note: Here is the first chapter of my new fan fiction that is across between Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated the series that lasted from 2010 to 2013 and the cartoon show Johnny Bravo that started in 1997 and ended in 2004. I hope you like the first chapter. I welcome reviews and ideas for future chapters of Rekindle Love. I'll be updating soon so please stay tune. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Attending classes and meeting the new Mr. E

After the gang got settled in their new dorms they picked out their classes including the ones required for their majors. They had two classes together which were Spanish 101, and the class Harlan Ellison aka Mr. E was teaching which was literature. When the gang got to their first class which was Spanish Velma had a smile on her face because Johnny was in their class. "I'm going to sit over there" Velma exclaimed as she started walking to the empty desk next to Johnny. Daphne sat with Freddie. Surprisingly the Spanish professor allowed Scooby Doo into her class even though he was a dog. She was informed by the dean that Scooby Doo was also a student at the University as a request from his owner and one of the other teachers Mr. E who enrolled Scooby in his literature class as well. "Hola class my name is Profesora Consuela and I will be teaching you Spanish for this semester. We will start with something easy before we move on to the hard stuff" Said Professor Consuela as she handed everyone a worksheet that she was going to work on with her students. Spanish class lasted for about an hour and a half and before the students were dismissed Professor Consuela said, "Make sure you get the correct text and work book for my class because a lot of the homework will be assigned from the books needed for this class."

After Spanish class was over the gang headed in different directions to the classes required for their majors. Shaggy and Scooby headed to Cooking 101, Freddy headed to his introduction to criminal justice class, and Daphne went to her introduction to Fashion class. As for Velma she was by herself when Johnny came up to her and said, "Hey Velma I'm happy you and I are in the same Spanish class together." "Me too" said Velma. "If you want Johnny maybe you and I can study together." "Sounds like a plan" said Johnny. "I'll call you later." Velma smiled as Johnny walked away to go to his next class. "OMG I THINK HE LIKES ME!" Velma excitedly said to herself as she headed to her next class which was Calculus. The day went by quickly and the gang attended their last class together for the day which was the Literature class Mr. E enrolled them in. "Hello class my name is Harlan Ellison. For any of you that don't know me I'm a famous author and I'm also going to be your Professor in literature" said Mr. E after he was done talking to everyone and noticed Scooby Doo and his friends. When Mr. E's class was over he dismissed everyone else except for Scooby, Freddy, Shaggy, Velma and Daphne. "You must be Mr. E" said Velma. "That is correct. I'm glad that all of you are attending Miskatonic University" said Mr. E. "Like why is that sir?" asked Shaggy. "Because there is a mystery here at the University that needs to be solved and I can't think of any other group of people than the five of you to solve this mystery" Mr. E told the gang. "What is the mystery you want us to solve for you and will it involve traps?" Freddy excitedly asked. "The mystery I want you to solve is the disappearance of one of my top students Carl Chryniszzswics and sure build a trap if you want" said Mr. E which made everyone gasped because the last time they saw the class president was on their first day at the University when he was helping out everyone else hand out dorm room keys and room numbers. "We'll take the case" exclaimed Velma because she knew that Carl was Johnny's friend and knew that if Johnny knew that his friend was missing this would be a good way to impress him.

Author's Note: Here is chapter 2 of my fan fiction. Sorry that it's short. I'll try to write more for my next chapter. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Mystery of Carl's disappearance

After telling Mr. E that they will gladly do their best to solve the mystery of the class president's disappearances Freddy said, "Let's meet up later tonight and start looking for clues." The gang agreed to do that as they all headed to the campus book store to buy their text books along with other supplies they were going to need for School and their other classes. After buying everything they needed Shaggy said, "Like Scooby and I are heading to the kitchen where our Professor held class today because he is letting us borrow the kitchen so we can get a head start on our first cooking assignment." "Good luck with your assignment" exclaimed Freddy as Shaggy and Scooby walked away. Daphne wanted to get a head start on her homework and took Freddy with her because she wanted to be alone with him which he didn't mind. "I'll be at study hall" Velma told her friends as she started heading towards the main building on campus. "I should call Johnny and ask him if he knows anything about his friend's disappearance" said Velma as she took out her cell phone and nervously stared at Johnny's number. She was very scared to call him because Velma wondered, "What if he doesn't pick up?" All of a sudden Velma is getting a phone call from the guy she was too nervous to call herself. Velma answered her phone and said "Hello." "Hey Velma its Johnny. I was wondering if you're not going anything would you like to meet up now at study hall?" Johnny asked Velma over the phone. "Jinkies I was heading over there right now" answered Velma. "Alright then I'll see you soon" said Johnny before he hung up the phone. "Oh wow I get to spend some time with Johnny. I have to tell Daphne later" Velma excitedly said as she continued her walk.

When she got there Johnny was waiting for her outside of study hall and greeted her, "I'm glad that you could join me Velma." "I'm glad to be here. While we're here I was wondering if I could talk to you about your friend Carl Chryniszzswics" Velma told Johnny which he asked, "Why do you want to about Carl?" asked Johnny. "Do you want to ask him out or something?" "No way. The reason why I want to ask about him is because one of my other professors told me and my friends that he has disappeared and hasn't been seen for the past few days" said Velma. "You see my friends and I are into solving mysteries and we agreed to help find out what happened to Carl since he is the class president." "Are you serious?! Carl is missing?! That explains why I haven't seen him around lately" Johnny said with a concern look on his face. "I hope you find him. He's actually the only friend I have and my tutor." Velma felt sorry for Johnny especially when he said Carl is his only friend. "Don't worry Johnny my friends and I will find Carl" stated Velma which made Johnny happy to hear and stated, "I'm glad that you and your friends are on the case and the fact that you're not going to ask Carl out because he is a serious romantic relationship with this girl named Helga who would be super jealous if another girl tried to take Carl away from her." "No worries I don't plan on taking anyone's boyfriend away. I'm not a home wrecker" Velma exclaimed.

Velma and Johnny talked for a while getting to know each other while completing their homework together. When they were finished Velma got a text message from Freddy telling her that it was time to meet up. "I have to go meet my friends but I promise you as soon as we find Carl I'll let you know" said Velma which Johnny was grateful for and said, "Thanks and maybe after you're done solving the mystery we can hang out again." Velma smiled at Johnny and told him, "I would very much enjoy that." Velma met up with the gang where Freddy said to go which was where they first met the class president the main entrance of Miskatonic University. The gang noticed that the welcome banner was still hung up but one side of it fell down. "Like I guess the cleaning crew hasn't gotten to taking it down" said Shaggy. "Ok gang let's slip up and search for clues" stated Freddy. "Great idea" exclaimed Velma. "Daphne and I will go this way whiles you Shaggy and Scooby Doo go that way." Daphne was fine searching for clues with Velma. As for Freddy he really wanted to be with Daphne but at the same time he was ok searching for clues with Shaggy and Scooby. When Freddy, Shaggy and Scooby Doo left Velma told Daphne about her afternoon with Johnny, "I know that we're supposed to be searching for clues but I wanted to tell you that I met up with Johnny Bravo earlier and we spent the afternoon together." "Oh wow really?" asked Daphne. "That's good to hear." "Also I found out that Johnny and Carl are friends and he had no idea until today that Carl was missing" Velma told Daphne. All of a sudden they spotted something shiny on the ground. When they got a closer look Velma shouted, "Jinkies these are Carl's glasses" As Velma bent down to pick them up. "They must have fallen off of his face when he disappeared" stated Daphne as they continued to search for more clues.

Meanwhile Freddy was starting to wish that he was paired up with either Daphne or Velma because all Shaggy and Scooby wanted to do was get something to eat while they were searching for clues in the Library. "Come on guys you have to take this seriously. One of our fellow students is missing and all you guys want to do is eat" Freddy angrily said. "We're sorry" said Scooby as he gave Freddy his paw and looked at him with a sad doggie face. "Like I know it's important to find the class president but we're like totally hungry" exclaimed Shaggy. "You guys are always hungry" exclaimed Freddy which Shaggy and Scooby couldn't disagree with. All of a sudden the lights in the Library went out which scared Shaggy and Scooby. After that they heard a strange noise and Freddy shouts, "Who's there? Show yourself!" Freddy should have never said that because the next thing they saw a creepy ghostly figure wearing a shredded white lab coat. Shaggy and Scooby saw the ghost and started screaming, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH A GHOST!" Freddy was frozen with fear as the ghost came closer to them and said, "GET OUT! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Shaggy Scooby and Freddy ran as fast as he could because the ghost was chasing them.

The guys ran as fast as they could trying to get away from the ghost before it got to them. Lucky for the guys they managed to find a place to hide. The ghost by passed them and went it disappeared Shaggy, Scooby Doo and Freddy came out of their hiding places and breath a side of relief. "That was close" said Scooby who was still shaking with fear. "Come on we have to find Daphne and Velma to tell them what we encountered" stated Freddy. Shaggy and Scooby wish that Velma didn't tell Mr. E that they would take the case. Shaggy believed the only reason why Velma said that was because she wanted to ask Carl out on a date. Scooby Doo knew that Shaggy still had feelings for Velma and felt bad when Shaggy chose him over her because it made Velma cry. It didn't take that long for the guys to find Velma and Daphne because they were looking for them as well. "Freddy we found a clue" exclaimed Daphne as Velma showed him Carl's glasses that they found. "I think who ever kidnapped Carl made him loose his glasses because as you can see there is a big crack on the lenses" stated Velma as she pointed to the crack. "So where ever Carl was taken he is most likely blind as a bat" Freddy exclaimed. "Just like me when I'm not wearing my glasses" said Velma. "Freddy tell them what we saw when we were searching for clues" Shaggy told him. "What did you see?" asked Daphne which Freddy answered. "There was a ghost in the library where we started looking for clues and it chased us away." "Are you serious?!" Both Daphne and Velma asked in shock. "Like yeah it was super creepy" answered Shaggy.

"I think we better go see Mr. E and asked him if he knows anything about a ghost haunting the University" said Velma as she and her friends headed to Mr. E's office because during class Mr. E mentioned that sometimes he is in his office late doing work. Lucky for the gang Mr. E was in his office making out his lesson plan for his next class. The gang knocked on the door and Mr. E answered right away and greeted his students, "Hello everyone what brings you by?" "Mr. E we found a clue while trying to solve the mystery to Carl's disappearance" said Velma as she showed her teacher Carl's broken glasses. "We believe that he was kidnapped." Mr. E was shocked to hear what Velma said but what Freddy told him next surprised him even more, "That's not all. While Shaggy, Scooby Doo and I were looking for clues in the library we saw a ghost that looked like a scientist and it came after us. Are you familiar with this ghost?" "Indeed I am" said Mr. E as he began telling the gang the story of the ghost of Miskatonic University.

Author's Note: Here we have chapter 3 of my fan fiction rekindle love which as you readers out there already know it's a mystery and romance story. I know I left this chapter on a cliff hanger but that's the way I wanted to be. Don't worry I'll be updating soon so stay tune. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Ghost of Miskatonic University

"Are you ready to hear the story of the ghost of Miskatonic University?" Mr. E asked the gang. Everyone said yes except for Shaggy and Scooby Doo because anything related to ghost gave them the creep. Then Mr. E began his story, "It all started 75 years ago when Miskatonic University first opened. There was a student named Newton Johnson and he was considered the smartest student attending the University. He was so smart that the president and founder of the school Simon Escargot entered him in a competition to see who can build the most amazing invention and the winner with the best invention would receive a grant from Miskatonic University for $100,000 dollars and become a famous scientist. Newton didn't have that much competition because besides being really smart he was very known and respected in the science community. There was however one student even though he was a freshman he was an outstanding student and his name was Ronald Chryniszzswics who happens to be Carl's great grandfather. Ronald was just as smart as Newton. In fact rumor has it that Ronald was possibly smarter because Ronald was only 13 years old and already a College student after skipping grades 6th through 12th because of his high IQ and the amazing inventions he created. Newton thought that he had nothing to worry about because believed that there was no way a child could beat him. On the day of the science competition the students who were brave enough to enter even though they feared losing."

"Most of the other students were eliminated because their inventions didn't impress the judges that well at all. Then it was down to two students Newton and Ronald. Newton showed the judges with so much pride his invention which was a giant magnet that can attract any metal object within five miles. He demonstrated his magnet which actually worked. When Newton was done it was Ronald's turn to demonstrate his invention which was solar paneled toy cars. As soon as sunlight hit his toy cars they started moving around the track. The judges thought it was brilliant and something fun for the children of the world to play with so Carl's great grandfather won the grant which he used to not only fund his education but for his toy company which made him very wealthy after he graduated. As for Newton he was so angry that he lost to a child that he tried to attack Ronald but security stopped him. The president of the school found out what Newton tried to do and expelled him from Miskatonic University. Before Newton Johnson left Miskatonic University forever he swore revenge against the University and Carl's family as well."

When Mr. E was done with his story Velma asked him, "Do you know what ever happened to Newton Johnson after he was expelled?" Mr. E answered "No because I heard that he disappeared. I heard rumors that he finished his education somewhere else and started a family soon after he graduated but like I said it's a rumor." The gang thought about Mr. E's story and came to the conclusion that the ghost haunting the University was the ghost of Newton Johnson seeking his revenge after all these years. "I think we should continue to look for more clues because the sooner we solve this mystery the sooner we'll be able to find Carl and maybe find out if this ghost is real or not" said Freddy. The gang thanked Mr. E for the story as they left his office to search for more clues and to find Carl that way they can solve the mystery.

Author's Note: Here is chapter 3 of my fan fiction. I don't really have much to say. While writing this chapter I had a major case of writer's block. Forgive me if this chapter sounds sucky. I tried my best. Please stay tune for my next update because I'll be writing soon. Peace out from princesspeach102!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Questioning suspects

The next day the gang continued to work on solving the mystery. "Ok gang we should look for anyone who may know Carl because he or she may be a suspect especially if they have it out for him" stated Freddy. "Good ideas" said Velma. "I read a couple of articles about Carl and it said that he will be entering the same science completion just like his great grandfather Ronald Chryniszzswics." All of a sudden Velma gasped and the gang was wondering, "What was the matter with Velma?" Then Velma said, "The article for the science competition said that whoever wins will receive a grant from the University for five million dollars!" What Velma told her friends made them gasp because the prize money was much higher than it was 75 years ago. "Does the article say anything else such as who is also entered?" Daphne asked. "It sure does" said Velma as she showed her friends the article that had the list of names of everyone competing. "I think we should talk to these people because one of them maybe a suspect especially if any of them are his rivals" Velma tells her friends as they headed to where they thought scientists to be would be at right now the scientist lab. As soon as they got there everyone was working on their experiments or inventions. All of a sudden one of the student's looks at Velma goes up to her and said, "Hello there the name is Jake Johnson. Have you come to see my experiment?"

"Um actually my friends and I are trying to solve a mystery" Velma said to Jake which he asked, "What is the mystery?" "We are trying to solve the mystery of the disappearance of the student body president Carl Chryniszzswics. Do you know him?" Jake looked at Velma and answered, "Yes I do. I'm the vice president and his rival in the science community. But I can assure you that we're on good terms since we work together in the student body. I've been wondering myself where Carl has been. I've been filling in for him as president and if he doesn't return soon the Dean of the University wants to make me the new student body president and Carl will be disqualified from the science competition and possibly expelled for being absent for so long." The gang couldn't believe what Jake said and thanked him for talking to them. The next person they spoke to was another student named Victor Stevens. "Yeah I know Carl. He and I are the biggest rivals here at Miskatonic University. Every time I get an A he gets an A+. Carl is the star student at this University which pisses me off. I'm just as smart as he is but somehow all of our professors can't get enough of him. I'm going to prove to everyone that I'm better than Carl because I plan on winning that grant with my invention" Victor stated as he showed Velma, Shaggy, Freddy, Daphne and Scooby Doo his invention. "Like what is it?" Shaggy asked. "This is my water purifier. When I pour any polluted or salt water into it the water comes out clean and drinkable" answered Victor as he handed Shaggy a glass of water. "Like this is great" said Shaggy. "Of course it is which is why I plan on winning and using my invention to create clean drinking water for the whole world" Victor proudly said. "That's a wonderful thing that you want to help the environment this way" Daphne exclaimed. "Thanks" replied Victor as he went back to work to make sure his invention would run smooth.

The gang left the science lab and went to the student lounge to talk about the two possible suspects. "Ok gang so far we have two suspects Victor and Jake. Both of them along with every student in the scientist competition are fighting for the top prize" Freddy stated. Velma was curious about this mystery herself and asked, "I wonder if Jake Johnson is related to Newton Johnson?" The gang thought about Velma's question because they were curious since Jake's last name was Johnson. "That's a good question" said Daphne. "Maybe he is and we don't know it." "There's also Victor and it seems like he hates Carl beyond all reasons" Velma exclaimed. "Either way that still doesn't really explain about the ghost that is haunting the school." Everyone agreed with Velma on what she said. Then Freddy said, "Let's look for more clues and eventually build a trap to capture the ghost." When the gang was about to leave all the light went out and it was completely dark. "Like what happened to the light?" Shaggy asked nervously. "I don't know but let's get out of here. This place is now giving me the creeps since we're the only ones here" answered Daphne. Everyone was on board with leaving and lucky for them Freddy had a mini flash light on hand. They went to the library to use the computers to look up anything about their two suspects. "Mmmm not much on Victor Stevens except for what he told us especially about being Carl's main rival" said Velma. "What about Jake Johnson?" asked Daphne. Velma looked up Jake online and found his online page that talks about himself and his family. "According to his page it said that he is related to Newton Johnson but it doesn't say how they are related" answered Velma.

No of nowhere it started to rain really hard and sadly nobody had an umbrella on them. "Oh great it's raining and I just got my hair done" cried Daphne. "I guess we're stuck here until the rain stops" said Freddy. All of a sudden the gang started hearing a strange noise that sounds like it was coming from under them. "What the heck was that?" Daphne asked. "I say we investigate and be one step closer to solving this mystery" answered Velma as she and her friends started to look around. "Everyone look what I found" said Freddy as everyone else came and saw that Freddy found a book shelf that was really a secret door. "Like this is just in those movies where there a book shelf is really a secret door that leads to a secret room or something" said Shaggy. "Yeah" Scooby Doo said agreeing with Shaggy. "I wonder where it goes?" asked Velma. "Only one way to find out follow me gang" answered Freddy as everyone followed their leader down the stairs behind the secret door. Shaggy and Scooby were really scared because their teeth wouldn't stop chattering. When they got to the bottom they came into a really large room with many tunnels leading to who knows where. "Well this looks like a place for a person to either escape or get lost in" stated Velma. "You said it" exclaimed Daphne.

All of a sudden the same noise the gang heard before came back and it was really louder than before. "It sounds like someone is moaning in pain" stated Freddy. "Come on let's check it out." As they were searching for where the moaning was coming from the ghost that Freddy, Shaggy and Scooby Doo saw before came out of nowhere and said, "I'm the ghost of Newton Johnson. You should have never come down here. Now I will get you!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed and ran as they were running away. When they tried to open up the door leading back to the library it was locked. "ZOINKS WE'RE TRAPPED HERE!" Shaggy screamed as he and the gang were trapped in some secret room with a ghost.

Author's Note: Yay I'm up to chapter 5. It took me a while to write because I want it to be good. I know I ended this chapter on a cliff hanger. I wanted to leave you my fans in suspect of what is going to happen next. Please stay tune for my next update because I'll be writing soon. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Catching the ghost

The ghost started chasing the gang and they ran as fast as they could to prevent from being caught. "Like what do we do now?" Shaggy asked while screaming and running. "NOT TRY TO GET CAPTURED!" Freddy screamed. The ghost of Newton Johnson kept chasing them through the tunnels until they eventually lost him by hiding inside of some barrels. When the ghost left everyone came out from where they were hiding. "Like that was close" Shaggy exclaimed and Scooby said, "Yeah close." "I think whatever that moaning noise was the ghost didn't want us to find where it was coming from" stated Velma. "Why do you say that?" asked Daphne which Velma answered, "Because I highly believe the ghost kidnapped Carl and has him trapped down here." Everyone agreed with what Velma said and Shaggy asked, "Like what are we going to do now?" "Simple we build a trap to capture the ghost to see who he really is, find Carl and solve this mystery" Freddy exclaimed. Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo figured Freddy was going to suggest building a trap to catch the ghost. With whatever they found in the tunnels and the big room Freddy was able to build a trap to catch the ghost. "There the trap is finished. All we need is to find and lure the ghost into the trap that way we can who the ghost really is and make him tell us where Carl is" stated Freddy. "Like how are you going to lure the ghost into your trap?" asked Shaggy. "Simple you and Scooby Doo are going to be our bait. Have the ghost come after you and lure it into trap which is this giant cage you see right above our heads. Once the ghost stands above the trap get away as Velma, Daphne and I drop it down" answered Freddy.

"There is no way Scooby Doo and I are going to be bait!" Shaggy stated. "Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" asked Daphne as she pulled out a box of Scooby Snacks from her purse. Scooby and Shaggy couldn't say no to a Scooby Snack so they ate them and decided to be the bait. "Like why do we always let ourselves be the bait?" "Because we like Scooby Snacks" answered Scooby. Shaggy knew Scooby Doo was right and started looking for the ghost. "Look Shaggy there is the ghost!" Exclaimed Scooby Doo as he and Shaggy got themselves ready to lure the ghost into the trap. "Ready Scooby?" asked Shaggy which his dog and best friend nodded. "Hey ghost over here. You can't catch us!" teased Shaggy as he and Scooby Doo started running when the ghost started chasing them. "Like faster Scooby Doo the ghost is gaining up on us!" screamed Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy lead the ghost into the spot where Freddy told them to go after the ghost lost sight of them because they hid somewhere. "NOW!" screamed Freddy as he, Daphne and Velma dropped the cage down over the ghost successfully trapping him. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" The ghost screamed as he began banging on the cage bars. "Now let's see who the ghost of Miskatonic University really is as Freddy reaches his hand out and pulls the mask off the ghost and everyone gasped at the person who was haunting the school and responsible for the student body president's kidnapping.

Author's Note: Here is chapter 6 of my fan fiction. I decided to leave this chapter on a cliff hanger because I wanted to. Sorry I took a while to update. I've been busy with work and I've also had a bit of writer's block. Please stay tune for my next update and I promise to write soon. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Mystery is solved

"JAKE JOHNSON?!" The gang said with shocked looks on their faces. After removing his mask Freddy texted Mr. E and asked him to come along with campus security to the secret underground tunnel in the library. Mr. E got Freddy's text and came right away with the campus security guards. When Mr. E got there he was shocked to see Jake was the ghost and asked him, "Why did you do it?" Jake answered, "Because I wanted revenge against Carl!" "Like but why?" Shaggy asked. "Well duh you guys are mystery solvers. Did you forget my last name? It's Johnson. I'm the great grandson of Newton Johnson. My great grandfather was expelled from Miskatonic University because of Ronald Chryniszzswics Carl's great grandfather" answered Jake. "After great grandpa Newton was expelled when he tried to beat the crap out of Ronald he was furious and swore revenge not just against Ronald but the entire Chryniszzswics family. Great grandpa Newton had no choice but to attend the University back in his hometown because no other University would allow him to attend because they heard what he tried to do. He managed to graduate early because he was the hardest working student. But even with how things were going for him my great grandfather never stopped thinking about getting his revenge on Ronald. My family along with Carl's family tried to get along with each other but deep down my great grandpa wanted revenge even if it took forever. Ever since then our families have been rivals and it became a tradition that both the Newton's and Chryiniszzswics's attended Miskatonic University. My great grandfather even became a professor here at Miskatonic University but under a different name which was Edison Stone because Carl's grandfather Oscar Chryniszzswics was a student here too and he always kept a very close eye on him. When Ronald came to visit his son during parent's weekend he recognize his old rival. Oscar was shocked that his professor was the same person his father beat in the science competition and was almost beaten up by. The other professors along with the dean were shocked at professor Edison Stone was really Newton Johnson who ran out of the school before security can arrest him I even created the ghost story to scare away anyone who would stop me in my revenge plot. I even kidnapped Carl that way I can win the science competition and finally prove that I'm better than him and restore my family's name. I'm also the one who spread the story of the ghost of my great grandfather haunting the school that way I can plot my revenge. I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for you meddling kids."

"It wasn't Ronald's fault that Newton was expelled. Your great grandfather try to do a stupid thing after Carl's great grandfather won fair and square. If Newton would have been a good sport about losing then maybe Newton would have been able to move on" said Velma as security went up to Jake to handcuff him and take him away. "Hey where is Carl since you're the one who kidnapped him!" said Daphne. "You're mystery solvers figure it out!" shouted Jake. The gang along with Mr. E searched for Carl and in no time found him inside of a little room tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth to prevent him from screaming. Carl had a big black eye and his glasses were missing. "Carl are you ok?" Velma asked as she removed the duct tape from Carl's mouth which hurt a lot. "My face hurts and I was kidnapped by somebody who I thought was my friend even though our family has a poor history so no I'm not okay but thank you all for coming to rescue me" answered Carl. "I thought I was going to be trapped here forever." "You're going to be ok Carl. I'm going to make sure Jake is expelled from this University and let his family know what he did to you" said Mr. E. "Thank you sir" replied Carl as the gang untied him and they all left together to get Carl some medical attention. Velma texted Johnny telling him that she and her friends solved the mystery and found Carl. Johnny called Velma and asked her, "Is he ok? Who did it?" "Calm down Johnny I'll answer your questions when you get to the Miskatonic University Medical Center" answered Velma. When they got there Johnny was already waiting for them and was happy to see Carl. Velma told him it was Jake Johnson because he wanted his revenge Carl's family for what happened to Jake's great grandfather so many years ago. "Are you going to be ok Carl? Your eye looks pretty bad" stated Johnny. "I'll live" answered Carl. "I just wish I had my glasses. My vision is terrible without my glasses." "Same here" exclaimed Velma as he handed Carl his crack glasses." "Thanks Velma" said Carl as he took his glasses and looked at them. "It's a good thing I have insurance otherwise getting new glasses would cost me a fortune."

After Carl was checked out to see if he suffered from anything else other than the black eye the doctor told him he was free to go. "Come on buddy I'll take you back to your dorm" said Johnny as he and Carl left together thanking everyone for what they did. "Good job everyone on solving the mystery and finding my missing student" said Mr. E. "You're welcome and know that if you ever need us to solve any other mysteries you can always come to us" stated Freddy. While Johnny was taking Carl back to his dorm so he get some rest Johnny texted Carl's girlfriend Helga and told her that Carl has been found thanks to Velma and her friends. Johnny also told Helga to meet them at Carl's dorm because Johnny knew how worry she has been about her missing boyfriend. "Carl you're ok!" Helga cried when Carl and Johnny came to the dorm with Helga patiently waiting for him. "I'm ok Helga" said Carl as he hugged his girlfriend. The three of them went inside of Carl's dorm together and sat down as Carl began to tell Helga what happened to him, "After I was done handing out dorm room keys and room numbers out of nowhere Jake Johnson who I thought was my friend knocked off my glasses and punches me which caused me to hit the ground hard and to become unconscious. When I woke up I was in pain and tied to a chair. Jake walked in and told me his entire plan to get revenge for what happened between our great grandfathers who were students here at Miskatonic University 75 years ago. I tried to tell him that was ancient history and we should move on but Jake wouldn't let it go and to shut me up he put duct tape over my mouth. If it wasn't for my lab partner Velma Dinkley and her friends for finding me I would still be held prisoner."

Helga was shocked at Carl's story but after a few minutes of processing what her boyfriend just told her she finally spoke, "I wish to thank Velma for helping to rescue you by making her, you and Johnny of course a big Swedish dinner that my mother caught me when I was a little girl back in Sweden. Is that ok?" "Of course it is and that's very nice of you to do" said Carl. "That sounds great I've been want to ask Velma out on a date but I wasn't sure where to take her so it ok if dinner with you guys becomes a double date?" asked Johnny. "Sure why not. I had no idea that you were crushing on Velma" Carl said to Johnny who started blushing at what his friend just said. "When are you going to ask Velma out?" asked Helga. "Right away whenever you decide to make dinner" answered Johnny. "Let's have dinner together this weekend at Helga's place if that's ok with you my love?" asked Carl. "That's fine with me" answered Helga. "I'll leave you two love birds alone" winked Johnny as he walked out of Carl's dorm and went back to his own. After Johnny left Helga picked up Carl in her big strong arms and started kissing him which he kissed her back. They made out and cuddled on the couch for a together before Carl fell asleep in Helga's arms. Helga stuck Carl into bed, kissed him goodnight and went home for the night.

As for Johnny he was in his dorm wide awake staring at his phone because he was nervous about calling Velma to ask her out. "Ok Johnny breathe you can do this. Just call Velma and ask her to join you on a double dinner date with Carl and Helga" Johnny said to himself as he nervously dialed Velma's number. Velma was in her dorm with Daphne doing their homework together when Velma's phone started ringing. "It's Johnny" stated Velma. "Answer it maybe he wants to ask you out" exclaimed Daphne. Velma picked up her phone and said, "Hey Johnny what's up?" "Hi Velma I just wanted to let you know that Carl is safely back at his dorm and his girlfriend Helga was happy to see him" Johnny told her. "That's good to hear" said Velma. "Also Velma I wanted to ask you something" said Johnny. "Sure what did you wanted to ask me?" Velma asked curiously. "Carl's girlfriend knows about how you and your friends were the ones that found Carl and wants to thank you in person for finding her boyfriend. She wants you me and Carl to go to her place for dinner this weekend because she is making a big dinner and I was wondering if you like to go with me as my date?" asked Johnny whom Velma couldn't tell that he was sweating over the phone. "I would be delighted so yes I'll have dinner with you, Carl and his girlfriend" said Velma with a smile on her face. "Wonderful it's a double date then" said Johnny. "I'll pick you up at your dorm and we'll go together."

After Johnny hung up he took a deep breath and was happy that Velma said yes to a double dinner date with him. As for Velma after she hung up the phone she told Daphne, "Oh my god Johnny asked me on a date this weekend!" "For real?" asked Daphne. "For real!" answered Velma who was so excited. "May you please help me get ready for my date?" Velma asked Daphne which she gladly answer, "You better believe I will! I'm going to make you look gorgeous for your date with Johnny Bravo. Velma was happy that Daphne was going to help her get ready for her first date with Johnny Bravo.

Author's Note: Here is chapter six of Rekindle Love. I hope that you're enjoying my fan fiction. The next chapter is going to be about Velma's date with Johnny. I can't tell you anymore so please stay tune for my next update because I'll be writing soon. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Velma's date with Johnny Bravo

Velma was so excited that Johnny asked her on a dinner date. Daphne was happy for her because she knew that Velma was pretty upset when Shaggy broke up with her because Scooby Doo wasn't able to deal with them dating. "We have to get you something to wear for your date" said Daphne. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" asked Velma. "You wear this outfit all the time. Let's change it up a bit" answered Daphne as she decided to take Velma to the mall to find her something to wear on her date with Johnny. "Ok Daphne what do you have in mind that I should wear on my dinner date?" Velma asked which Daphne answered, "I have a few ideas" as she handed Velma a couple of dresses and skirts with matching top for Velma to try on in the dressing room. "I can't believe I'm doing this" Velma thought to herself as she tried on one of the dresses that Daphne handed to her. "Come out and let me see what you're wearing" said Daphne as a reluctant Velma came out of the dressing room wearing a blue mini skirt with a white shirt. "I don't think this outfit is me" said Velma. "Why do you say that?" asked Daphne. "Because it's too revealing!" exclaimed Velma. Daphne knew Velma was right because as long as she has known Velma wearing clothes that revealed too much was something Velma was never comfortable with. "Ok I see your point. Try on something else" Daphne told Velma as Velma went back into the dressing room and tried on a few more skirts with matching tops and dresses. It took a while because Velma wasn't too fond of her choices until she saw a red skirt with an orange v neck blouse. "I like this outfit" Velma said to herself as she tried on the outfit.

When Velma came out of the dressing room Daphne said, "Oh my god that outfit is so cute and very you!" "Thanks Daphne I think this is the one I want" smiled Velma as it made Daphne happy to hear that Velma found something that she liked. They continued shopping for other clothes and of course shoes for Velma's outfit that she wanted to buy. When Velma and Daphne were done shopping they headed back to their dorm room. On their way they bumped into Freddy, Shaggy and Scooby Doo who were on their way to grab a bite. "Hey girls where have you been all day?" asked Freddy. "We went shopping because Velma here has a date tonight" answered Daphne. Freddy, Shaggy and Scooby were shocked to hear that Velma was going on a date! "Like are you serious? With whom?" asked Shaggy. "That's a secret" Velma winked as she and Daphne headed back to their dorm that way Daphne can help Velma get ready for her date. "Shaggy why do you want to know who Velma is going out with tonight?" Freddy asked. "Can you keep a secret Freddy?" Shaggy asked him which he answered, "Yes." Shaggy took a deep breath and told Freddy something that blew his mind, "Freddy I still have feelings for Velma even though I broke up with her over the fact that I thought I wasn't ready for a girlfriend and Scooby Doo was upset about me having a girlfriend. I even tried asking Velma once if she wanted to get back together but she said that she no longer has feeling for me. I didn't believe her because I knew that deep down Velma wanted to get back together with me but is scared that I'll break her heart again. I want to prove to Velma that I'm boyfriend material and Scooby Doo feels bad that one of the reasons why I broke up with Velma was because of Scooby isn't that right?" Shaggy asked Scooby Doo which he answered, "Yes" with a sad doggy face.

Freddy was surprised at what Shaggy just told him. It took him a few short minutes to process this and told Shaggy, "Don't worry you're secret is safe with me however if you really care for Velma then you should tell her how you feel when you're ready." "Like it totally bugs me that she is going on a date and I think I know who she is going out with" stated Shaggy. "Who?" Freddy curiously asked. "I think Velma is going on a date with the student body president Carl Chryniszzswics. Velma and Carl are in the same Science class together and they're lab partners. She even hangs out with him in the science lab doing experiments" said Shaggy. "Um Shaggy just because they're lab partners doesn't mean they're dating. I think Carl and Velma are just good friends who share a passion for science" stated Freddy. Shaggy thought about what Freddy just told him. After that he got an idea and said to Freddy and Scooby Doo, "Would it be wrong if I asked you both to help me follow Velma on her date that way I'll know for sure if she is dating Carl?" "Shaggy I don't think that's a good idea. If Velma catches you she'll never forgive you for spying on her while she is on her date" exclaimed Freddy which Scooby Doo agreed. "Please guys I beg of you!" cried Shaggy which Freddy and Scooby Doo caved in and told him, "Fine we'll help you." Shaggy thanked Freddy and Scooby Doo even though what they were going to do was wrong.

Meanwhile Velma had just finished getting ready thanks to Daphne because she did her hair and makeup. "I seriously don't like wearing makeup. I prefer my natural look" Velma protested as Daphne put eye shadow on Velma. "It doesn't hurt to wear a bit of makeup. We are girls after all" said Daphne. When Daphne was done with Velma's makeup she took out her hand mirror and showed Velma what she did to her face. "OMG I LOOK HOT!" Velma excitedly said as she saw what an awesome job Daphne did. "I'm glad you like it" said Daphne. All of a sudden there was a knock on their door. "I think that's your date" exclaimed Daphne as Velma walked over to the door to answer it. Johnny was on the other side of the door along with his friend Carl. "Hey Velma you look beautiful this evening" said Johnny. "Thank you" Velma said while blushing. "I'm looking forward to our double date." "Hi I'm Daphne I'm one of Velma's friends who helped find your friend and solve the mystery of his disappearance" said Daphne as she introduce herself. "Hi Daphne I remember seeing you but we never spoke before. However Velma has told me that you're a fashion major just like me" said Johnny. "I see that your eye has heeled and you have new glasses" Velma told Carl and he replied, "That's right and just in time for our double date." Velma said bye to Daphne before leaving with Johnny and Carl to go to Carl's girlfriend's place to have dinner. As the three of them were walking unknowing to Velma Shaggy, Scooby Doo and Freddy were following them. Shaggy along with Freddy and Scooby Doo hid in a bush behind Helga's house that way they wouldn't be spotted.

When Velma, Johnny and Carl arrived Helga was already at the door and introduced herself, "Hello I'm Helga. Carl's girlfriend you must be Velma the one who helped saved my boyfriend." "Yes I am. It's very nice to meet you and thank you for having us over for dinner" replied Velma. "You're welcome and please come in everybody" said Helga as she led her boyfriend Carl, Johnny and Velma into the kitchen because dinner was almost ready. Shaggy saw Helga, Carl, Johnny and Velma entered the kitchen together. As for Freddy and Scooby Doo they were trying to convince Shaggy to ditch this plan before they could get caught but failed. Freddy and Scooby Doo had no choice but to go along with Shaggy's plan to spy on Velma. Helga brought out a big bowl of spaghetti with Swedish meatballs and said, "As a thank you for saving my boyfriend I made spaghetti with Swedish meatballs that my mother taught me when I was a little girl back in my homeland Sweden." Velma put some of the food on her plate, took a bite out of the Swedish meatball and said, "This is delicious Helga." "I'm glad you like it so everyone please dig on" replied Helga as she Carl and Johnny put some food on their plates and ate dinner together.

While they were eating Johnny couldn't stop staring at Velma. When Velma looked at him he turned his face around because he started blushing. "So Helga how did you and Carl meet?" asked a curious Velma. "It's a funny story would you like to hear it?" Helga asked which Velma said, "Yes" so Helga began her story, "It all started when Johnny here wanted to ordered the prefect girl for him online. When I arrived Johnny thought I was this super model Swedish girl but no because as you can see I'm big and beautiful. Even though I wasn't what Johnny wanted he still took me out on a date to see a wrestling match which I enjoyed because I got in on the fight. While we were on our date that was when I met his friend Carl who fell in love with me and I had to admit I was smitten with his cute smart guy that is sitting next to me. I realized that I didn't have feeling for Johnny because I realized how much I was in love with Carl. So Johnny and I broke up on good terms and I've been dating Carl ever since." When Helga finished her story of how she met Carl Velma stared at Johnny and started laughing. "I can't believe you tried to order the perfect girl online" Velma said while laughing. "Yeah I know it was stupid but I learned my lesson" said Johnny. Shaggy, Freddy and Scooby Doo heard the whole story and Shaggy was relieved that Velma wasn't on a date with Carl since the big Swedish girl was his girlfriend.

"Like I know that girl she is in my cooking class" Shaggy told Freddy and Scooby Doo. "Great now that you know that Velma isn't on a date with the student body president can we go home now?" asked Freddy. "Like no because I just realized that Velma is on a double date and that blonde guy is her date for tonight" answered Shaggy as he saw Johnny swiping sauce off of Velma's face with a napkin. As they continued spying on Velma while she was on her double date Shaggy's stomach started to growl really loud that Helga, Carl, Johnny and Velma heard from inside the kitchen. "What the heck was that?" asked Carl. "I don't know but I say the four of us go check it out" answered Velma as she lead them out of the kitchen and out the door to see where that noise was coming from. "Zoinks you and Scooby Doo were right we should leave NOW!" exclaimed Shaggy as he, Freddy and Scooby Doo started to make a run for it before Velma can catch them. Shaggy, Scooby Doo and Freddy were long done before Velma can spot them. "Looks like whatever was here ran off" Carl stated as he and the other headed back inside to have dessert. "For dessert I made a Swedish Apple Cake" said Helga as she handed everyone a slice. Helga and Carl were feeding each other the cake in a cute way that made Johnny want to do the same thing with Velma. "Here Velma try it" said Johnny as he cut a piece with his fork and fed some cake to Velma. "Mmmm this is great!" exclaimed Velma as she fed Johnny some cake as well.

After everyone was done eating they decided to watch some horror movies starring Vincent Van Ghoul. During the movie Johnny got scared and started hugging Velma with dear life. "It's ok Johnny it's only a movie" Velma told him even though she rather enjoyed it when Johnny was holding her. When they were done watching movies it was getting late. "Thanks for having us over" Velma said to Helga which she replied, "You're very welcome and I hope we can do this again soon." Carl decided to spend the night with Helga. "Can I walk you back to your dorm Velma?" asked Johnny which Velma answered "I would like that very much." As Johnny and Velma were walking together Johnny couldn't help but noticed how beautiful Velma looked under the moon light. When Johnny and Velma got back to her dorm Velma said to Johnny, "Thank you for tonight. I had a good time." "You're welcome and Velma I was wondering if you like to go on a solo date with me sometime?" asked Johnny who was very nervous. "Of course I'll go on a second date with you" answered Velma which made Johnny happy to hear. "Wonderful there is this dance club and if you like we can go dancing" Johnny said. "Sounds like a plan" stated Velma as she wished Johnny good night which he did as well. Velma entered her dorm Daphne said to her, "Hey Velma how was your double date?" "It was fun and here's something you may want to know. Johnny asked me out again to go dancing!" Velma said which made Daphne smile really wide. Velma told Daphne about her double dinner date with Johnny and that he met Carl's girlfriend Helga. "While I was having dinner with Carl, Johnny and Helga I could of sworn that I heard a hungry animal coming from outside of Helga's house so when we went to check it out there was nothing there. It almost sounded like Shaggy's stomach when it growls" Velma told Daphne. "That's weird but at least you didn't allow it to ruin your good time" said Daphne. Velma and Daphne got themselves ready for bed and Daphne fell asleep. As for Velma she was still thinking about that strange but very familiar noise she heard while she was having dinner. "Maybe I'm just imagining it" Velma thought to herself as she began to fall asleep.

As for Shaggy he was being scolded by Freddy and Scooby Doo for having them be a part of his plan to spy on Velma. "Shaggy that was most likely the dumbest thing you made us do with you tonight" said Freddy. "Yeah we almost got caught because of your empty stomach" Scooby Doo stated. "Like you're right guys I'm sorry I dragged you along. I just hate the idea that Velma and I aren't together because of the stupid reason why I broke up with her in the first place" cried Shaggy. "I really want Velma back!" Freddy saw how upset Shaggy was and told him, "If you want her back then you got to fight to win her heart again. I know I did when I wanted Daphne to be my girlfriend again." Shaggy knew Freddy was right and he became more determined to win Velma back.

Author's Note: I'm up to chapter eight. Yay for me! I made this chapter a bit longer because I wanted to be well written. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Having lunch together

Velma was so happy that Johnny wanted to go out with her again. Daphne was happy for Velma that somebody took an interest in her friend and couldn't wait to make Velma look gorgeous again. As time went on Velma and Johnny started spending a bit of time together either studying or having meals. One afternoon when Velma was in the student café getting lunch with Johnny she asked him, "Johnny would you like to join me and my friends for lunch today?" Johnny answered, "Ok sure that would be nice." Velma led Johnny to the table where Daphne, Freddy, Shaggy and Scooby Doo were sitting at. "Hi everyone" Velma greeted her friends. Then she introduced Johnny to her friends, "Johnny these are my friends. You already met Daphne. This is Freddy, Shaggy and Scooby Doo." "Hello it's nice to meet all of you" said Johnny. "It's nice to meet you too Johnny" said Scooby Doo. "Did your dog just speak?" Johnny asked with a surprised look on his face. "Like yes he did" answered Shaggy. "Can all dogs talk?" asked Johnny which Shaggy answered, "I'm not sure. Scooby Doo is the only talking dog I know." As everyone was eating lunch together Shaggy saw Johnny feeding her some of his French fries which brought back memories of how he used to feed Velma any kind of strange food combinations such as pizza drizzled in chocolate when they were dating. Even though Velma thought a pizza drizzled in chocolate was gross she told Shaggy it was sweet of him to feed her.

"How do you like the fries?" Johnny asked Velma as he placed a French fry in her mouth. "Jinkies these fries are delicious" exclaimed Velma. Johnny smiled at Velma and said, "I really like it when you say Jinkies. It's such a cute word." What Johnny just said to Velma made her blush a little bit because nobody ever told her how cute her catchphrase was. As everyone continued to eat Shaggy became more and more jealous of how Johnny and Velma were becoming very close up to the point where he got up from the table and said, "Like I need to be excused." Scooby Doo went with Shaggy because he knew what was going on in Shaggy's head. Since Velma was the smart one out of her friends she saw the look of sadness on Shaggy's face but couldn't put her finger on what was up with him. "So Velma remember that dance club I told you about that I want to bring you to?" Johnny asked Velma which she answered, "Yes I do what about it?" "I was wondering if you like to go dancing with me tomorrow night?" "That sounds delightful!" exclaimed Velma. "Wonderful let's meet at the student lounge. Don't forget to bring your dancing shoes" said Johnny. When everyone was finished eating Johnny looked at his watch and said, "Thank you all for letting me join you for lunch. I must be going now. My modeling class is starting soon."

"Bye Johnny" said Velma as he got up and said bye to everyone including Velma. "Later Ms. Jinkies" winked Johnny as he was leaving. "I can't believe I have another date with Johnny!" Velma excitedly told Daphne. "I'm happy for you and you know I'll make you look gorgeous once again" exclaimed Daphne. For the rest of the day while Velma was attending her classes she couldn't stop thinking about her date with Johnny. But there also something else on her mind as well. She thought about Shaggy leaving the table before finishing his lunch which wasn't like him because Velma always believed that Shaggy's stomach was like a bottomless pit that can never be filled. "I wonder why Shaggy got up and left before finishing his lunch? That's not like him at all. Maybe I'll ask him about it later" Velma thought to herself as she continued with the rest of her day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Velma and Johnny do the Monkey

The next day Velma was super excited about her second date with Johnny. "Here Velma you can borrow this dress if you want" said Daphne as she showed Velma a light purple dress. "It's beautiful and yes I would like to borrow it please" Velma said as she took the dress from Daphne to try it on. When she came out of the bathroom wearing the dress Daphne told Velma, "It looks great on you." "Thanks" replied Velma as Daphne began to do her hair and makeup. "Daphne there has been something on my mind and I was wondering if I could talk to you about it?" Velma asked which Daphne answered, "Of course you can tell me anything." "When Shaggy excused himself from the table at lunch yesterday I saw that he had a sad look on his face. I've been thinking about it and I've come to the conclusion that I have no idea what is going on with Shaggy. What do you think Daphne?" said Velma. Daphne thought about what Velma just told her and said, "I think Shaggy still might have feelings for you." "Do you really think so? I didn't think he would after I turned him down when he wanted to get back together with me" stated Velma. "Wait a minute did you just say Shaggy wanted to get back together with you? When did this happen?" Daphne asked with a shocked look on her face. "It was the time when we were solving the mystery of the headless horror. Shaggy and I were in my mom's coffee shop talking and he apologize for breaking my heart. He even asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend again. At first I told him I needed to think about it. When we solved the mystery that night of the headless horror Shaggy and I stood outside because I wanted to give him my answer. I told him that I accepted his apology and I forgave him for breaking up with me. However I also him that I no longer had feelings for him like that and just wanted to stay friends and nothing more. I admit that it was hard for me to say that but I had to" Velma told Daphne which she asked, "Why?" "Because to be perfectly honest I didn't want to risk getting my heart broken again by Shaggy even though deep down I still have feelings for him" Velma blurted out.

"I understand how you feel. I know that it took me a while for my heart to heel after Freddy broke up with me when he went looking for his birth parents. I also remembered how hard Freddy fought for me to forgive him and begged me many times to take him back. I told him that I didn't want him back because of what he did to me. After I said that Freddy realize I was right and he was wrong for breaking up with me. Then he took me by the hand and told me,  
"I understand that what I did to you was wrong and I'm deeply sorry for what I did but nothing would make me happier if you find it in your heart to give me another chance and I promise this time and forever more to love you always and never hurt you again because Daphne you're the only girl for me." What Freddy said made me cry and realize that I still loved him with all my heart which is why I made the decision to give him one more chance. Ever since then we've been very happy together" said Daphne as happy tears were coming down her face which Velma wiped away with a tissue. Velma thought about what Daphne just told her and said, "I'm happy that things worked out for you and Freddy but I'm not sure if it will turn out the same with me and Shaggy. After all he did break up with me because of Scooby Doo and his inability to be in a real relationship with me. Plus I really like Johnny and I hope it will work out between us."

When Daphne was done helping Velma get ready for date Velma looked in the mirror and said, "Once again I look hot! Thanks for helping me get ready." "You're welcome now go out and have fun on your date" said Daphne as Velma left the dorm to meet up with Johnny in the student lounge. "Hello Velma you look beautiful tonight" said Johnny as he greeted Velma. "Thank you Johnny you look very nice yourself" replied Velma. Johnny extended his arm which Velma held on to as they headed for the dance club Johnny wanted to bring Velma to for their second date. When they got there Velma and Johnny sat down at a table and ordered some food. "So Velma tell me about yourself" said Johnny. "What would you like to know?" asked Velma. "Let's start with where you're from" Johnny said to Velma. "Ok then I'm from this town called Crystal Cove which is on the other side of the East Coast. My friends are from there too. We basically grew up together and Crystal Cove is considered to be the happiest town in the world but it wasn't always like that" stated Velma. "What do you mean?" asked Johnny who was very curious at what Velma just said. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" said Velma. "Try me" answered Johnny. "Ok here's the thing as I told you before my friends and I are into solving mysteries and back home we solved a lot of mysteries which didn't make our parents happy because they wanted us to have normal lives and stop meddling in things that they believe that should have been left alone. As we continued to do what we did best we stumble upon something that was the biggest mystery of all which was the disappearance of the first mystery incorporated along with their mascot a parrot named Professor Pericles. We had help from somebody named Mr. E that we later found out was Ricky Owens who was one of the original members after we solve the mystery of what happened to first mystery incorporated. My friend Freddy also learned that two of the other members were his birth parents and the man who raised him wasn't his real dad. He kidnapped Freddy when he was a baby to keep his parents out of crystal cove so he can find the treasure for himself.

After that my friends and I went our separate ways for a while but eventually got back together because we realized that we needed each other to solve more mysteries and to collect pieces of a disc to find this thing called the Evil Entity and stop Professor Pericles from using its power to take over the world. My friends and I were able to stop Professor Pericles and destroy the Evil Entity however it caused a big change in the time stream. All the mysteries we ever solved and the bad guys we help put in jail all disappeared as if none of the events ever happened. Freddy's parents Brad Chives and Judy Reeves were never forced out of town and raised Freddy. Daphne's parents were more proud of Daphne than her sisters who suddenly became underachievers and were planning Freddy and Daphne's wedding. Shaggy became a cook which made his parents proud of him and as for me another friend of mine from back home and I became champions in the world of science. We couldn't believe that all of this happened and later on we got a message from the new Mr. E who is our professor telling us he knew how everything was before the Evil Entity happened and the only reason why he remembers because of his abilities and that he is super smart. Mr. E even told my friends and I in a message that we were all accepted into Miskatonic University and enrolled in his class. I know it sounds crazy but it's all true so I hope that you don't think of me as a weirdo or something."

Johnny looked at Velma took her hand and said, "You're not a weirdo and I believe you because I've had my share of crazy things that has happened in my life as well." "Really like what?" asked Velma. "Well there was this one time I went on a date with this girl named Fluffy. She seemed nice but in realty she was a werewolf which freaked me out. However she begged me to give her a chance and so I did. I made it through the night with my date with Fluffy and I thought that maybe Fluffy and I could continue dating but that wasn't going to happen because on Wednesdays Fluffy turned into an annoying little man who collected stamps. There was also this one time I was send to prison because a cop thought I was littering and the judge accidently send me to a women's prison and everyone thought my name was Joanie Bravo including these two girls I met in prison who were happy when I proved to them that I was a guy and not a girl." "How did you prove to them that you weren't a girl?" Velma asked which Johnny answered "I pulled my pants down." "WHAT?!" said a shocked Velma. "I'm kidding" said Johnny while laughing. "I explained the blue lines rules of hockey which is something most guys know" which convinced them that I was a guy and they told all the other female prisoners which they all started running up to me and the next thing I know I was making a lot of dates in my planner with every female prisoner. I thought that I was going to stay for the rest of my life but my mama and this little neighbor girl from back home found evidences that I wasn't the litter bug. The warren let me go but I didn't want to leave because I wanted to stay in the women's prison but my mama and neighbor dragged me out and took me home."

"Wow Johnny your stories are indeed crazy but hey everyone goes through something unusual in their life" Velma told Johnny. As they continued talking and swapping stories of other strange things that happened to them the waiter brought their food to the table and they started eating. When they were done eating Johnny's favorite song came on. "Oh my god it's the Monkey I love this song and dance. Velma dance with me please" said Johnny as he took Velma by the hand and started doing the Monkey. Velma couldn't believe Johnny was dancing to an old song and dance that came out in 1963 but decided to dance along with Johnny. "Is this how you do the Monkey?" Velma asked Johnny which he answered, "Yes you're doing it right." Despite dancing to a very old school song Velma was enjoying herself. Velma and Johnny were having fun dancing and enjoying each other's company. When they were done dancing Johnny and Velma sat back down to take a break from dancing. "I'm having a good time with you tonight Velma. I don't think I've ever been on a date that has done well for me with a girl that didn't want to slap me" stated Johnny. "I'm having a good time tonight with you too Johnny. This is the first date I've been on in a long time" said Velma. "Did you have a boyfriend back home?" asked Johnny. "I did actually. Shaggy and I used to date but he broke up with me because his dog Scooby Doo couldn't cope with me and Shaggy dating and eventually dumped me because of his dog and the fact that he wasn't ready to be in a real relationship with me. In time Shaggy regretted what he did to me and asked to get back together but I said no because I told him that I no longer had feelings for him like that anymore and I just wanted to be friends" answered Velma.

"That's not cool that Shaggy dumped you for his dog. No girl should ever go through that" exclaimed Johnny. It made Velma happy to hear that Johnny felt her pain of her break up with Shaggy. "Ready to go?" Johnny asked Velma which she answered, "Yes I am" as she and Johnny left the dance club together. Johnny walked Velma back and when they got to her dorm Johnny wanted to tell something, "Velma ever since we first met I think that you and I shared a spark between us and I really like you a lot." "I really like you too Johnny and I do believe we have a connection" Velma told Johnny while blushing. All of a sudden Johnny pulled out a plastic toy ring and asked Velma, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" "Really you want me to be your girlfriend?" Velma asked with a big smile on her face. "Yes I do so what do you say?" asked Johnny. "Yes of course I'll be your girlfriend Johnny!" exclaimed Velma as she happily accepted the little toy ring which she thought was very sweet and in her favorite color red orange. "I know it seems silly for me to be giving you a plastic ring but I wanted to give you something to make our relationship official and it took me a bunch of quarters to get the one I wanted for you" Johnny told Velma. "You're the sweetest Johnny and I love it" exclaimed Velma as she hugged her new boyfriend and wished him good night. When Velma went inside her dorm room she saw that Daphne wasn't there but found a note from her that said, "Went out with Freddy tonight. I'll be back later from Daphne. P.S. I can't wait until you tell me about your date." Velma put the note down and couldn't wait to tell Daphne that not only her date with Johnny went very well but they are now officially a couple.

Author's Note: Horary I'm up to chapter 10. I wanted to make this the chapter that Johnny and Velma hook up. I think when Shaggy finds out he's going to be shocked. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Velma's new boyfriend

Velma was so happy that Johnny asked her to be his girlfriend. When Daphne came back from her date with Freddy she saw the big smile on Velma's face and asked her, "I'm guessing your date with Johnny Bravo went very well tonight?" "It sure did and the best part is Johnny asked me to be his girlfriend and gave me this cute toy ring in my favorite color to make it official. I know it seems silly that he gave me a ring from those machines with prizes that you get from an arcade or a local supermarket but it was sweet of him to do and I love it!" Velma excitedly told Daphne which she exclaimed, "Oh my god please tell me you said yes to being his girlfriend?" Velma nodded yes and both of them started screaming happily while jumping up and down. "I'm so happy for your Velma" Daphne told her. "Thanks Daphne I'm happy for me as well. For once I'm in a relationship with a guy that wants to be in a relationship with me unlike Shaggy who by the way don't tell him, Freddy or Scooby Doo that Johnny and I are a couple. I rather do that myself along with Johnny by my side the next time all of us eat lunch or any meal together" said Velma. "Sure no problem but when do you want to tell the guys?" Daphne asked. "Sometime next week after we're done with our classes for the day" answered Velma. Before they went to sleep Velma told Daphne what a wonderful time she had dancing with Johnny and Daphne laughed when Velma told her that she and Johnny did the monkey.

The next day Velma texted Johnny and asked him if he would like to join her and her friends for dinner to tell them the good news which he said yes to. Later on that day after the gang's classes were over for the day Velma called her friends to the student lounge. "Like is there something you need to tell us?" Shaggy curiously asked. "Yes I would like for all of us to have dinner together tonight because I have something very important to tell all of you so let's meet up at the pizza shop before 8pm for dinner" said Velma. Shaggy and Scooby Doo liked the idea of having pizza for dinner because they enjoy putting on whatever gross or weird toppings they could think of. "Sounds like a plan" Freddy chimed in as he and everyone else got up because they had to go and do their homework. "Like I wonder what Velma wants to tell us at dinner tonight?" Shaggy asked. "Who knows" answered Scooby Doo as he and Shaggy went to work on Shaggy's next cooking assignment. Later on that night the gang met up at the campus pizza shop and sat down at a table. "Like can we order now? I'm hungry" said Shaggy. "In a moment because we're waiting for one more person who will be joining us" Velma answered. "Who?" asked Scooby. "That would be me Johnny Bravo" said Johnny as he walked in and sat down with the gang. "Hello Velma you look lovely this evening." "Jinkies thanks for noticing" said Velma. Johnny said his hellos to everyone at the table. A waiter came to the table where everyone was sitting at and said, "Hello may I take your order?" "Yes we'll have two pizza pies. One will be half pepperoni and half extra cheese and the other one put whatever toppings my two friends tell you that they come with" said Velma as she pointed to Shaggy and Scooby who began to tell the waiter a bunch of weird and unusual food combinations to put on their pizza.

"Why did you order two pizza pies?" asked Johnny. "You'll see in a few minutes when our food gets here" Velma answered. As everyone was waiting for the pizza to come they were chit chatting and getting to know each other. When waiter finally came with the two pizza pies Johnny saw what Shaggy and Scooby Doo requested on their pizza and told Velma, "I can see why you wanted two pizza pies. What your friends put on it looks kind of gross." "Like don't knock it until you try it" suggested Shaggy as he offered Johnny a slice from his and Scooby Doo's pie. Johnny didn't want to be rude so he took a bite and said, "Not bad is this beef jerky?" "It sure is" answered Scooby. While everyone was eating Freddy remembered that Velma wanted to say something and asked, "So Velma what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Velma was a bit nervous about what she was about to tell her friends except for Daphne because she already knew but promised to still be surprised and not tell the others. She took a deep breath and began to speak, "As you guys know Johnny and I have been spending some time together and we really like each other a lot." "The other night after I took Velma dancing I asked her to be my lady so we're officially a couple" Johnny said finishing where Velma left off. "That's wonderful news to hear" Daphne and Freddy told Velma. As for Shaggy and Scooby Doo they were shocked to hear the news. Scooby Doo knew that Shaggy wanted Velma back because he still had feelings for her and felt awful that he was one of the reasons why they broke up in the first place. "Congrats Velma. I hope you and Johnny will be very happy together" Shaggy said even though his heart was breaking on the inside and wanted to cry but held back any tears he wanted to shed. "Thanks everyone Johnny and I were a bit nervous about telling you guys but now that we told you it's a big relief" stated Velma as she and Johnny began to hold hands.

When everyone finished eating their dinner they chipped in to pay the bill plus a tip for the waiter. Shaggy put in a bit extra as a thank you to the waiter for telling the chefs how they wanted their pizza which the waiter appreciated. "Dinner was great. We should do again sometime" Johnny told Velma and her friends. "Sure why not" exclaimed Daphne as she wished Velma good night because she wanted to be alone with Freddy for a while. "Good night Velma" Shaggy said as he and Scooby Doo went back to their dorm. "So Ms. Jinkies would you like to get some frozen yogurt with me?" Johnny asked. "Sure Johnny and since my nickname is Ms. Jinkies how about I call you my Johnny Boo as my cute pet name for you?" replied Velma. "Ok" said Johnny who was blushing a bit as he and Velma headed to the nearest frozen yogurt place and split a large vanilla cup with strawberry and rainbow sprinkles. As for Shaggy when he got back into the dorm he started crying. "There there Shaggy. It's going to be ok" Scooby Doo said as he was comforting his heart broken friend. "I still care about Velma and I want her back because Scooby Doo I realized something" Shaggy said while sobbing. "What?" Scooby Doo asked. Shaggy took a deep breath and told Scooby Doo, "I love Velma Dinkley."

Author's Note: Shaggy confessed that he loves Velma but she has moved on and is now dating Johnny Bravo. I bet you're all wondering how this will turn out? Well you're going to have to wait until my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 What does Velma see in Johnny?

After Shaggy told Scooby that he loves Velma his jaw dropped because he was in complete shock. "Are you serious?" Scooby finally asked after not saying anything for five minutes. "Yes Scooby Doo I'm serious. Even though Velma turned me down when I asked for a second chance at being her boyfriend I was hoping that one day she would change her mind so we could of started over but she has moved on and I feel like I'm never going to get a second chance" Shaggy said as he started crying again. Scooby Doo wiped Shaggy's tears away with a tissue and gave his best friend a big hug. Shaggy managed to calm down and said to Scooby, "Scooby my friend I think that you and I have our own mystery to solve." "What kind of mystery?" asked Scooby Doo. "You and I are going to find out what does Velma see in Johnny and maybe find out something about him that Velma might not like" Shaggy answered as he began to discuss with Scooby Doo how they were going to learn more about Velma's new boyfriend and see if he is hiding anything. A few days later Shaggy and Scooby began their investigation to find out why Velma was crazy about this guy and to dig up some dirt on him. "Ok I think we should talk to any of Johnny's friends to see how well they know him" Shaggy told Scooby and the only friend that they knew Johnny had was the student body president Carl Chryniszzswics who has been spending time in the science lab finishing up his project for the science competition that was happening in less than a week. "I remember you guys. You're two of Velma's friends who helped find me when Jake Johnson kidnapped me because of what happened between our great grandfathers. What brings you by?" Carl asked as Shaggy and Scooby Doo as they came into the science lab.

"Not much we were wondering how have you been doing since we found you and solved the mystery of your disappearance?" Shaggy asked Carl which he answered, "I'm doing very well. I caught up with all the work I missed, my eye healed quickly and thanks to my insurance I got new glasses that didn't cost me anything. On top of that my girlfriend Helga is now at ease that I'm no longer missing." "Like that's good to hear. Did you know that your friend Johnny and Velma are now a couple?" Shaggy asked Carl. "Yes I know. Johnny told me the same night he hooked up with Velma. I'm very happy for him since he always had a poor history with women" Carl stated. "Really?" Scooby Doo asked but before Carl could say anything else he was amazed that Scooby just spoke. "Oh wow your dog can talk?" Carl asked Shaggy. "Like yes he can. Scooby Doo has always been able to talk. Truth be told I think he is the only talking dog in the world" said Shaggy. "Now what did you mean by Johnny's poor history with women?" "Well back home Johnny used to hit on every woman he saw wherever he went. However they were all disgusted with how much of a macho pig and stupid he was because of his cheesy pickup lines and most of them either slapped or punched Johnny in the face and told him to take a hike" Carl told Shaggy and Scooby which they couldn't believe. "Like how did he get accepted into Miskatonic University if Johnny is a few cards short of a deck?" Shaggy asked Carl. "I'm still trying to figure that out myself" Carl answered. "Good luck with your project" Shaggy said as he and Scooby Doo left the science lab and headed to the student lounge.

"Wow looks like Velma's new boyfriend isn't too bright. Then again neither am I but at least I never hit on multiple women with cheesy pickup lines" Shaggy said to Scooby as they were sitting on the couch reading from their text books and eating as they always do. "Do you think Velma will learn on her own who Johnny Bravo really is?" asked Scooby. "Like I'm not sure Scooby but what I do is if we find out Johnny has been unfaithful to Velma in any way we have to tell her. I may not like the idea of Velma dating some other guy but I don't want her to get hurt. It's bad enough I hurt Velma in the first place" stated Shaggy as he and Scooby continued talking. Scooby Doo was the only one out of his friends that he told that he is in love with Velma and made him promise to tell anyone else especially Velma because Shaggy wasn't sure how she was going to react if she found out Shaggy declared his love for her. While Scooby Doo and Shaggy were hanging out in the student lounge all of sudden Velma and Johnny walked in together holding hands which made Shaggy sick to his stomach. Before Shaggy could get up and leave Velma spotted him and said, "Hi Shaggy and Scooby how are you today?" "Like we're fine how are you and Johnny?" Shaggy asked Velma. "We're doing just fine and we're so happy to be together isn't that Johnny?" Velma asked which Johnny answered, "You got that right Ms. Jinkies" as Johnny held her in his arms and nuzzled Velma causing her to giggle. "What have you guys been up to?" Johnny asked Shaggy and Scooby Doo. "Not much just studying and having a snack" said Scooby. "You guys really like food don't you?" "Like yes we do which is why Scooby and I are culinary art majors here at Miskatonic University. We want to become chefs someday" Shaggy told Johnny. "That's cool and I hope that your dreams come true" Johnny told Shaggy and Scooby.

"Zoinks look at the time Scooby and I have to get going. We have something important to do somewhere else. Please excuse us" Shaggy said as he got up and left with Scooby Doo. "So Velma I was thinking that you and me go on a romantic autumn picnic before it gets too cold. I'll bring the food" Johnny said to Velma asking her out on another date. "Oh Johnny that sounds so romantic. I would love to go on a picnic with you" smiled Velma accepting the date. "Wonderful let's go on Friday since there are no classes due to it being a holiday weekend" exclaimed Johnny. "Sounds like a plan" Velma said as she hugged her boyfriend. Shaggy and Scooby were hiding somewhere because they made up that story about having to be somewhere else. "Shaggy I know that you want Velma back but spying on her is wrong and one of these days she is going to catch us!" Scooby said to his best friend. "Like I know Scooby but what choice do I have? I still don't get what she sees in him" stated Shaggy as they both remembered what Carl said about Johnny's cheesy pickup lines and wondered if he was either going to use them on Velma or already has along with other girls at Miskatonic University.

Author's Note: Here we have chapter 12 of Rekindle Love. What do you think will happen next? Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Johnny and Velma's first kiss

All week long Velma was looking forward to her romantic picnic. Of course she made sure to get all of her homework done that way Velma could enjoy her date with Johnny without anything getting in her way. When Friday finally came Velma woke up with a smile on her face and in her heart. "Where are you going today?" Daphne asked as she saw that Velma was getting herself ready. "I'm going on a romantic autumn picnic with Johnny today" Velma told Daphne which she said, "That's awesome I hope you have a good time." Velma left and met up with Johnny at Miskatonic University Park which was really big. "Johnny this Park is beautiful" Velma said to him when she met up with him. "Not as beautiful as you" Johnny told her as he and Velma set up their picnic. As they were doing that Shaggy was at the park as well because he wanted to take Scooby Doo for a walk. Shaggy spotted Velma and Johnny and told Scooby, "Once again the girl of my dreams is on a date with him!" Scooby saw the look on Shaggy's face and knew what was going to happen. Before Shaggy could speak Scooby Doo stopped him and said, "I know you're going to convince me to spy on Velma which is wrong but I know there is no stopping you so if we're going to do this let's climb up the tree near where Johnny and Velma are having their picnic" Scooby told Shaggy which he thought was a great idea as they both started climbing.

Johnny and Velma had just finished setting up their picnic and sat down together on the picnic blanket. Before they started eating the happy couple laid down together on the blanket to cuddle for a bit. As Johnny was holding Velma in his arms he brushed his hand on Velma's side which made her squeak and smile at the same time. "You flinched did I hurt you?" asked Johnny who was curious to know why Velma was giggling a little bit. "I'm kind of ticklish where you just brushed your hand. I know it seems weird but it's true" Velma told Johnny. "I don't think that's silly at all. In fact I think I want to hear you giggle again because you have a cute laugh" Johnny said as he started wiggling his fingers and moving closer to Velma who immediately got up and started running away saying, "Try and catch me Johnny Boo." As fast as she could Velma tried to run away from Johnny but he managed to catch her, bring Velma back to the spot where they were at and started tickling Velma on her sides. "JINKHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEIES QUIT IT I'M VERY TICKLISH!" laughed Velma as she tried to get away from Johnny's tickling hands. As Johnny continued to tickle Velma she realized that you got to fight fire with fire or in Velma's case tickle Johnny back. Velma put one of her hands under Johnny's shirt and started tickling him with her finger nails scribbling all over his belly very lightly. "NONONONOTTHERE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Johnny as he was surprised that his new girlfriend discovered his weakness. As they continued to tickle each other both Johnny's and Velma's glasses fell off their faces while they were laughing. After that both Johnny and Velma stopped tickling each other and looked into each other's eye. "Wow Johnny this is the first time I've ever seen your eyes" said Velma. "I know and they look terrible which is why I wear my sunglasses all the time even when I sleep" Johnny exclaimed. "Actually your eyes don't look terrible. In fact you have beautiful brown eyes that I like looking at" Velma said which made Johnny blush and tell Velma, "I thought your eyes were brown too but it was because of your glasses but without them I see that you have the most beautiful green eyes I've ever see."

What Johnny just said to Velma made her blush even more and they started hugging. Scooby and Shaggy saw everything that happened which made Shaggy miss how Velma used to lightly tickle him before they started kissing. Velma and Johnny put their glasses back on and Johnny opened up the picnic basket offering Velma a sandwich. "This is delicious Johnny did you make this yourself?" Velma asked while chewing. "Actually I had a bit of help from Helga who is a much better cook than me" Johnny answered. "I hope that's ok." "It's fine by me. I'm not much of a cook myself" Velma exclaimed. Johnny poured Velma some Sparkling Apple Juice in a cup and gave it to her which she enjoyed. After they finished eating Johnny and Velma stood at the park to watch the sunset. "Sunsets are so beautiful because they are in my favorite color" Velma said to Johnny. "Um Velma I know that we haven't been dating for very long but there is something I've been wanting to do with you for a while now and I think this moment is the perfect opportunity" Johnny nervously said. "What did you want to do?" Velma asked when all of a sudden Johnny placed one of his hands on Velma's cheek causing her to start blushing a deep shade of red and knew what was going to happen because she wanted this moment to happen as well. Johnny and Velma's faces came closer to each other's as they started kissing on the lips. "What do you see Scooby Doo?" asked Shaggy since he really couldn't see Velma and Johnny that well from behind him. "Johnny and Velma are making out!" Scooby stated as he was in shock at what he saw. "ZOINKS LET ME SEE!" shouted Shaggy when all of a sudden they heard a loud cracking sound. "Oh no" said Scooby Doo when he saw the branch that he and Shaggy were on was breaking due to their combine weight. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" both Shaggy and Scooby screamed when the branch broke causing the both of them to fall out of the tree.

"What in the world was that?" Johnny asked with a surprised look on his face. Velma was just as shocked as Johnny and they both looked around to see where the scream came from. All of a sudden Velma and Johnny found both Shaggy and Scooby Doo on the ground unconscious. "Oh my god we have to get my friends to the Hospital right away!" cried Velma as Johnny dialed 911. An ambulance came right away to take Shaggy and Scooby Doo to the Hospital. Johnny and Velma rode with them in the ambulance and Velma called Freddy, Daphne and Shaggy's parents to let them know what happened. Mr. and Mrs. Rodgers told Velma they were coming right away as they got into their car and drove at the speed of light. Freddy and Daphne came right away after Velma told them what happened. When the ambulance got to the Hospital not only Daphne and Freddy were already there waiting for them but so was Shaggy's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Rogers how did you get here so fast?" Velma asked. "We told Sheriff Bronson what happened after he pulled us over for speeding and he gave us a Police escort" said Mrs. Rogers. "Wow that was nice of him" exclaimed Velma. Everyone went inside the emergency room as Shaggy and Scooby were admitted.

Everyone waited until a doctor came out to speak with Shaggy's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Rogers hello I'm Doctor Robison I gave an examination on both your son and his dog" said Doctor Robinson. "Well Doctor are they going to be ok?" Mr. Rodgers asked Dr. Robinson which he answered, "Your son and his dog are awake and going to be just fine. They just have really big bumps on their heads. However it's for the best that they stay overnight to for observation." "Can we go see them?" Freddy asked which Dr. Robinson allowed. When everyone walked into Shaggy and Scooby's room not only were they awake but they were stuffing their faces with Hospital food. "Norville and Scoobert!" cried Shaggy's parents as they went over to hug their only son and his dog. "Mom and Dad I'm ok really" Shaggy told his parents. "Norville Rogers what in the world were you and Scoobert doing in a tree?" Mrs. Rogers asked. Shaggy didn't want to tell his parents the reason why he and Scooby were in that tree was because they were spying on Velma's date with Johnny Bravo because he still has feelings for the girl who wouldn't take him back so he lied and said, "I wanted to get a better view of the sunset but I guess climbing a tree just to get a good view of the sunset was an awful idea. We're really sorry that we made all of you worry." "Well the most important thing is that you're ok and the Doctor said you two can go home tomorrow" Daphne told them which made them happy to hear. The gang along with Shaggy's parents and Johnny stood with Shaggy for a little while until visiting hours were over. "Good night Norville and Scoobert" Shaggy's parents said as they went to check into a motel for the night. Everyone else wished Shaggy and Scooby Doo good night as well and left the Hospital promising to come back tomorrow to get them.

"Well that's not how I pictured this day would go" Velma told Johnny. "Same here and your friend Shaggy's real name is Norville?" Johnny asked. "Yes it is but he hates being called Norville so when we were kids he wanted us to call him Shaggy which we did and still do to this day" said Velma as they were returning to campus. "Despite what happened today I had a good time with you Johnny" said Velma. "Me too and I'm glad that I finally got to kiss you" Johnny stated. Johnny brought Velma back to his dorm and they sat down together in the love seat. "Your dorm is very nice do you have a roommate?" Velma asked. "Nope it's just me and I like it like way because I enjoy my privacy" answered Johnny as he leaned in to kiss Velma again. As soon as Johnny's lips touched Velma's she started kissing him back passionately as they held on to each other. "You are an amazing kisser Johnny Bravo" Velma told him. "You're not so bad yourself" Johnny said to Velma. "Well I better be going. It's late and I'm beat" said Velma as she wished Johnny good night and went back to her dorm. "Hey Velma you ok?" Daphne asked when Velma walked into their room. "Yes I'm fine Daphne. I'm just really tired and I want to go to bed" Velma said as she took a shower and got ready for bed. Velma couldn't go to sleep right away because something was on her mind. "I think Shaggy still has feelings for me because I didn't believe his story about him and Scooby wanting a good view of the sunset" Velma thought to herself as she made a decision, "I'm going to confront Shaggy about this when the time is right.

Author's Note: Uh oh Shaggy is in trouble with Velma. I bet all of you are wondering when will Velma find out that Shaggy loves her? Well you're going to have to wait. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Velma has a talk with Shaggy

The next morning Mr. and Mrs. Rogers were the first ones at the Hospital to pick up their son and Scooby Doo. His friends came a few minutes after they arrived to see how their friends were doing. "Good morning Norville and Scoobert how are you feeling today?" Shaggy's father asked them. "Like we're fine and ready to go when the doctor said so" answered Shaggy. "Good to hear because we just spoke to Dr. Robinson and he said that you and Scoobert are ok but no more climbing trees" said Shaggy's mother. "Hey guys" Freddy greeted them as he, Daphne and Velma walked into Shaggy and Scooby's Hospital room. Doctor Robinson walked in with some papers for Shaggy and Scooby Doo to sign which they did. After that they left with everyone to go back to Miskatonic University. "Like thanks for coming on such short notice mom and dad" Shaggy said to his parents. "If it wasn't for your friend Velma we would have never known to come. She called us after you two fell out of the tree" Mrs. Rogers said. "Like you really called my parents?" Shaggy asked Velma which she answered, "Yes I did." "Thanks Velma Scooby and I appreciate it" Scooby told Velma with a smile. Mr. and Mrs. Rogers walked Shaggy back to his dorm room and said their good byes before driving back to Crystal Cove. "We'll see you on parent's weekends" said Mr. Rogers before he and his wife drove off. "Well we'll see you guys later. Freddy and I are going to a movie" said Daphne as she and Freddy left to catch the next showing of the movie they wanted to see.

"I should be going as well. I'm having lunch with Johnny later" Velma said. "Wait Velma. I just wanted to say I really appreciate what you did for me and Scooby" Shaggy to Velma. "You're welcome and hopefully you and Scooby will be more careful" stated Velma. Shaggy and Scooby spent some time alone in their dorm and they couldn't believe that they both fell out of a tree and got hurt but not too seriously. "Shaggy do you think Velma will find out what you told your parents was a lie about us watching the sunset from that tree we fell out of?" Scooby Doo asked. "Why do you say that?" Shaggy asked Scooby. "Because Velma is really smart and can tell when a person is lying" Scooby answered. "Zoinks you're right Scooby and if she finds out that we lied Velma will asked me why did I lie and I'm not about to tell her that I love her and I want us to get back together" cried Shaggy realizing that Scooby Doo made a good point. "Well we're going to have to convince Velma that what you told your parents was the truth and nothing else" Scooby told Shaggy. After the holiday weekend everything was back to normal. The gang was attending their classes and Velma was very happy with Johnny. However Velma never forgot that she wanted to speak to Shaggy about what happened that day he and Scooby Doo fell out of the tree.

Less than a week later after everything had happen Velma decided it was time to talk to Shaggy about what happened so one day after classes were over Velma walked over to Shaggy and said, "Shaggy can we meet up later? I would like to talk to you about something that has been on my mind." "Sure Velma when do you want to meet up?" Shaggy asked. "Let's meet up in my dorm room later. Daphne joined a study group to start preparing for midterms." After confirming to meet up with Shaggy later Velma went to the library on campus to study as well. "I think Velma is on to us. What do we do?" Shaggy asked as he started shaking like a leaf. "Calm down Shaggy it's going to be ok. Remember we stick to the plan and hopefully Velma buys it" Scooby Doo said while trying to calm him down. Later on Shaggy and Scooby went over to Velma's dorm and knocked on her door. "Come in guys" Velma said as she opened the door letting her friends in. "So Velma why did want to speak to me?" Shaggy curiously asked. Velma sat down and began to tell Shaggy why she called him to her dorm, "Shaggy I would like to say to you that I'm glad that you and Scooby Doo are ok after you both fell out of that tree. I got really scared when Johnny and I found you unconscious at the park. However there has been something on my mind since that night you two were in the Hospital. When you told your parents that the reason why you and Scooby were up in that tree was because you guys wanted a good view of the sunset I didn't really believe that story and you guys know I'm pretty good at figuring out when somebody is lying to me. But since we've been friends for a long time and dated for a short while I want to believe you so tell me straight to my face was what you told your parents true or false?" Shaggy became extremely nervous at what Velma just told him but took a deep breath and started speaking, "What I told my parents that night when Scooby and I were in the Hospital was true. I wouldn't lie about something like this I can assure you." Velma looked at Shaggy for a moment and said to him, "If that's the truth then I believe you." Shaggy was happy that Velma believed his story and so was Scooby who was just as nervous as Shaggy. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Scooby asked. "No Scooby there isn't anything else. You and Shaggy can go now" Velma told them as she walked her friends to the door.

After Shaggy and Scooby left Velma was doing her homework when Daphne came back from her study group. "Hi Daphne how was your study group today?" Velma asked. "It went well and I think I'm going to do well on the midterms" replied Daphne. "That's good to hear. Daphne I talk to you about something?" Velma said to Daphne. "Of course what's on your mind?" asked Daphne. "Well as you know I'm pretty good at being able to tell when a person is lying to me and I feel that Shaggy and Scooby lied when they told his parents that the reason why they were in that tree was because they wanted to get a good view of the sunset. I highly believe that Shaggy and Scooby were spying on me when I was on my date with Johnny at the Miskatonic University campus park which by the way I forgot to tell you that Johnny and I had our first kiss that day" Velma said to Daphne who had a big smile on her face and said, "OMG you and Johnny kissed how romantic!" "Daphne I'm glad that you're happy for me but can we get back to my issue with Shaggy please?" Velma asked which Daphne answered, "Yes but after that I want to know how your first kiss was with Johnny Bravo." "I spoke to Shaggy earlier today about what happened that day and he told me what he told his parents was the truth and nothing else. I want to believe him which I told him I did but deep down I don't and it's a mystery I can't figure out and I'm the smart one in the group" Velma continued on where she left off before Daphne cut her off. Daphne thought about what Velma said and it didn't take her long to figure out the truth. "Velma I believe you when you said that Shaggy and Scooby were lying about what happened and it's no mystery why Shaggy made up that story" Daphne stated. "Ok mind explaining it to me?" Velma asked. "Shaggy and Scooby Doo were spying on you while you were on your date with Johnny" said Daphne. "Why in the world would Shaggy spy on me?" asked Velma. "It's because Shaggy still has feelings for you and there is a possibly that he loves you and hates the fact that you moved on with your life and was able to get a new boyfriend" answered Daphne.

Velma thought about what Daphne just told her and said, "You know what Daphne I highly believe what you said is true however knowing Shaggy and Scooby Doo they are going to stick to that story they made up. One of these days I hope that Shaggy will tell me the truth" Velma told Daphne and after that she began to tell her how her first kiss during their romantic picnic was before finding their friends unconscious at the park.

Author's Note: I'm not a psychic but for my fan fiction I see a bit of drama going to happen in the future between Velma and Shaggy. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Miskatonic University Science Competition

For many weeks all the students at Miskatonic University who entered the competition have been working very hard on their projects hoping that he or she would be lucky enough to win the grant which was five million dollars from the University. Since Jake Johnson was expelled from Miskatonic University for his actions he was out of the competition, lost his place as Vice President and was in prison. Carl was one of the people competing and was so excited about his project. The day before the competition the gang, Johnny and Carl's girlfriend Helga came to Carl's dorm which was also his personal laboratory for Carl to do all of his experiments in because during Carl's day at Miskatonic University he was known to blow up the science lab but by accident. The dean of Miskatonic University was tired of hearing complaints about the top student of the University so he gave Carl a dorm room that was big enough for him to turn into a science lab as well. "Jinkies Carl your room is amazing. I can't believe the dean let you have this space" Velma exclaimed as she was very fascinated by all of the equations written on the chalk board, the chemicals flowing through different tubes into beakers and his many inventions. "Thanks Velma I'm proud of this lab myself" said Carl as he showed everyone around. "So what will you be doing for the science competition?" Freddy curiously asked. "Well as all of you are aware my great grandfather Ronald Chryniszzswics won this competition 75 years ago when he invented those cute solar power toy cars which started my family's toy company which my cousin Theodore owns and operates because I'm not really a toy maker like my great grandfather was but at the same time I was amazed at what he created by using solar power energy to power the toys cars he created so for my invention I used my great grandfather's idea to invented a solar power car for kids to ride in" Carl said as he took off the sheet showing off his invention. "Win or not my cousin said he likes it because he came by the other day and wants to make them and is willing to pay me a lot of money which sounds like a plan to me because that will help me become famous in the world of Science."

"That's a wonderful dream you have and I wish you luck" Velma told her lab partner which he thanked her for. Carl showed everyone his other inventions and experiments but the only one who really showed an interest was Velma because she was a science major just like Carl. "Thanks for showing us around" said Daphne as she and everyone else except for Helga left Carl's dorm/lab and went to go study. The next day it was finally the big day. All of the students who entered worked really hard on their inventions and experiments and were ready to show everyone what they created including Carl's other rival Victor Stevens. "Hey Carl come here for a minute I want to talk to you" Victor called Carl over to speak with him. "Is something on your mind Victor?" Carl asked his rival. "Look I know we've been rivals because of the fact that I've always believe that you're better than me because no matter how hard I try you always seem to get better grades than me. However after what I heard about you getting kidnapped by Jake just because of something that happened between your great grandfathers a long time ago I learned that it isn't a good thing to let anger and jealousy consume you and just be honest with your feelings" answered Victor. "I'm sorry if I ever made you bad. I think you're really smart too and I've seen you work on your invention. I think it's great that you created a machine to clean up polluted water. That is going to help the environment in a very big way so best of luck to you. Also I don't think I'm better than you or anyone else. I'm just a guy trying to do his best and I hope we can be friends" Carl told Victor. "I would like that very much" replied Victor as he and Carl shook hands.

"Welcome one and all to this year's Miskatonic University Science Competition. I'm Doctor Annie Escargot the president of Miskatonic University and the great niece of the founder of the University Simon Escargot. Not only I'm the host but I'm also one of the judges for this year's competition which is something I've always wanted to do" Dr. Escargot said as she and some of the other professors started walking around to see what the students have created and eliminate the projects and or experiments that didn't impress them at all. "Hey Carl sorry that we're late. Shaggy and Scooby stopped to get food which they took forever" Velma said as she, her friends, Johnny and Helga arrived to support Carl. "It's ok everyone. I'm just glad you're all here especially you Helga" Carl said as he took his girlfriend by the hand. "Hi Victor sweetie" Dr. Escargot called out to Victor embarrassing him. "Mom do you have to call me sweetie in front of the entire school?!" shouted Victor. "Dr. Escargot is your mother?" Carl asked with a surprised look on his face. "Yes she is my mom. She and my dad Victor Stevens senior were married for 10 years but got a divorce while I was growing up. My dad is a scientist and I want to be like him. I'm the great great nephew of Simon Escargot on my mom's side of the family. I never like to tell anyone that the president of the school is my mom because my mom is so mushy towards me just because I'm her youngest child which is why I originally didn't want to attend this School but I couldn't turn down an opportunity to go to College for almost nothing. Plus I like the science program here" Victor told Carl and the gang. "I even made my mom promise not to tell anyone that we're related."

"Wow that's something I didn't know about you Victor and hey everyone has a member of their family that embarrass them. For example Johnny's mom is way too protective of my friend Johnny because he is an only child and does things that embarrasses Johnny but deep down he knows that his mother loves him and would do anything for her son isn't that right Johnny?" Carl asked his friend. "It's true and even though my mama does things that embarrass me there are times when she would go out of way to do something for me. In other words don't forget to tell your mama how much you love and appreciate her for all that she has done for you" Johnny told Victor which made him realize his mom is a good person who loves him no matter what. "Mom thanks for always being there for me and I love you" Victor said as went over and hugged his mother in front of everyone. "I love you too sweetheart" Dr. Escargot said to her son. "Now if you all please excuse me I have to continue judging." As more and more people were being eliminated there was a person hiding in the shadows and whoever he or she was up to something. All of the sudden the lights went out which caused everyone to scream and panic and someone was running around in the dark destroying other people's projects. Suddenly the lights went back on and everyone wondered "what the heck was that?" "NOOOOOO! MY EXPERIMENT IS RUINED!" Cried a student whose test tubes and beakers were smashed into tiny glass pieces and the chemicals were all over the floor. "Like who could have done this awful thing?" Shaggy asked as he looked at everyone whose projects and or experiments were destroyed. "I don't know but gang it looks like we have another mystery to solve" Freddy told his friends which they were up for except for Shaggy and Scooby because solving mysteries always freaked them out because there always involved a ghost ghoul or anything else that scared both Shaggy and Scooby Doo.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 The Mystery of The Project Destroyer

The students and faculty of Miskatonic University were very upset about what just happened. Freddy looked around and noticed that not everyone's project was destroyed. "Hmmm it seems that there are a couple of projects and or experiments still left that weren't destroyed when the lights went off and I highly believe that whoever it is that's causing all of this trouble will be caught" Freddy proudly stated to his friends and everyone else at Miskatonic University. Before Velma left with her friends Johnny stopped her for a moment and asked, "Velma I was wondering could I come with you and your friends. I'm very curious to see you in action solving a mystery." "Ok sure if that's ok with you guys" Velma asked her friends which they were fine with. "Alright I get to see my girlfriend do what she does best besides science" Johnny said winking at Velma causing her to giggle and blush. Shaggy hated the idea of Velma's new boyfriend tagging along but he didn't say anything about it because he didn't want Velma to find out that he still cares for her deeply. "We need to start searching for clues to see if the person who committed the crime left anything behind" Velma stated as she, her friends and Johnny started looking for clues. "Does this qualify as a clue?" Johnny askes pointing to an object near the exit. "Jinkies you actually found a clue I'm so proud of you!" Velma exclaims with a smile as Johnny handed her what he found. "A ninja mask?" asked Daphne who was very curious to know why there was a ninja mask on the ground and where did it come from?

"Do you think you'll be able to solve this mystery?" Dr. Escargot asked the gang. "Of course we will and we will capture whoever is destroying the projects or experiments with a trap thought of by me" Freddie proudly said because he loves to build traps. "Come on gang we need to find whoever is doing this" Freddy said as he, his friends and Johnny left together. The lights of the whole University were out so it was completely dark. Lucky for everyone they managed to find the janitor's closet with flash lights. "This is really creepy" Johnny said. "Don't worry Johnny if you get scare you can always hold my hand" Velma said as she reached out her hand and held Johnny's. "Like who in the world who shut off the lights and turn them back on only in the event room where the science competition is?" Shaggy asked. "I think whoever did this wanted to make a quick get away without anyone seeing him" Velma answered. As they continued looking for clues the gang found a room that was unlocked. "I wonder what's in here" Daphne curiously asked as she began to open to the open and go inside with everyone else right behind her. When Freddy turned on the lights everyone gasped because of what was on the wall. "These are articles about all the students who entered the science competition with their projects and or experiments and look there is a big X on the article of the student's experiment that was destroyed when the lights went out and I think this person is going to continue doing this because each of these articles have a number on them and apparently Carl and Victor are the last two!" Daphne said as she pointed to the wall covered in the articles about everyone who entered the science competition to win the grant including Carl and Victor.

"What are you looking up Velma?" Johnny asked his girlfriend who was on the computer in the room. "When you handed me that ninja mask I saw a little symbol inside of the mask that had a company logo on it and I'm trying to see which company that logo is from" answered Velma as she continued her search. When she found what she was looking for Velma printed it out and put it in her pocket. "I have what we need let's look for more clues" Velma told everyone which they continued to do. "Like I think Scooby and I found something that may help solve this mystery faster" Shaggy said showing his friends the newspaper article that he found on the floor." The gang and Johnny read the article together which was about Carl's great grandfather Ronald Chryniszzswics and the opening of his toy company. "We need to show this to Carl right away because I think I know who is behind this" Velma stated to her friends as they left the room together. Surprisingly the lights turned back on but the lighting was dim. Everyone turned on their flashlights and started walking back to the even room where everyone else was. Unknowing to the gang the same person who was in the event room spying on everyone at the science competition was following the gang because he saw that Velma was on his computer looking up something that he didn't want them to know and printed out something that could blow his cover. As they were walking Velma was behind her friends when all of a sudden the person who was following them grabbed Velma. "Hey what are you doing? Let go of me!" Velma demanded. "HELP ME!" Velma cried out loud which her friends and Johnny heard. "Hey let go of Ms. Jinkies!" Johnny angrily told the guy who knocked out Velma and carried her unconscious while running away from everyone. "We lost him and he has my girlfriend!" Johnny said. "Gang looks like whoever knows what Velma knows kidnapped her because they don't want us finding out the truth in order to solve this mystery" Freddy stated. "What do we do now?" Scooby Doo asked. "Simple we find Velma, capture the guy who took her by setting a trap" Freddy said which everyone was on board for.

Author's Note: You know in most Scooby Doo series Daphne is usually the one who gets kidnapped. This time Velma is the victim because let's just say the bad guy believes Velma knows too much. One more thing I set up a poll that I want everyone to take a look at and vote because it's about adding a character to my fan fiction. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Capturing The Project Destroyer

"What in the world happened and where is Velma?" Carl asked when the gang and Johnny came back. "While we were trying to solve the mystery we found this room that had all of the students who entered the science competition with big X's on their pictures and we figured it was like the bad guy's plan was to eliminate everyone from the competition until only you and Victor were the only ones left. Velma saw a logo on the mask that was found and she looked it up and when she found out where it came from Velma was going to come and tell you because apparently it was important for you to know when all of a sudden Velma was captured by the person doing this horrible deed because whoever this person is knows what Velma knows and wanted to put a stop to it by kidnapping my girlfriend" Johnny said to Carl. "Calm down Johnny we're going to find out who took Velma and destroying the projects that many of the students worked so hard on" Freddy assured Johnny because he had thought of an idea for a trap. "Ok Freddy what is your trap doing to be this time?" asked Daphne. "I'm glad you asked and I'm going to need Carl, Victor and Dr. Escargot's help that is alright with you guys?" Freddy said to the three of them. "Sure Freddy but how can we help?" Carl curiously asked. Freddy told his plans to the three of them of how it was going to happen and they were up for it. As the plan for trapping the person doing this awful deed was coming into place the person who had been causing trouble and kidnapped Velma was planning on shutting off the lights again and destroying the remaining projects. Before the person committing the crime could shut off the lights he heard Dr. Escargot making a speech, "I know that the other students who worked so hard are upset that their projects were destroyed and I'm sorry about what happened. Since the other student's inventions and experiments were destroyed the finalist are the student body president Carl Chryniszzswics and Victor Stevens. My fellow judges and I will make our final decision and declare the winner in a few minutes so please be patient."

All of a sudden the doors burst opened and the lights went dim but everyone was still able to see each other's faces. The criminal ran towards Victor's invention ready to smash it with his giant hammer but before anything could happen Freddy signaled his friends to throw the giant net on to the person responsible for destroying the other experiments and inventions and caught the culprit with no problem. "LET ME GO!" demanded the culprit. "Not a chance" Daphne told him. Everyone in the event room walked over to the person responsible for committing the crime including Carl and Johnny who was very concern about his missing girlfriend Velma. "Now let's see who is behind this crime" Freddy said as he pulled off the culprit's mask. Carl gasped at who was responsible. "Theodore but why would you do this?" Carl asked his cousin who then answered, "Because you're the smartest person in our family and you deserve to win not the son of the president of Miskatonic University who didn't have to do anything to get into this School unlike you due to the fact that I recalled how hard you studied for the Miskatonic University entrance exam. After my last visit with you I saw the articles on your desk about the other students who entered the Miskatonic University science competition with their experiments and inventions so I stole them and put created my secret room here at Miskatonic University. I really wanted you to win because our great grandfather's company isn't doing well so I thought that your invention of a giant size solar power toy car would be the ticket to saving the toy company so I wore the ninja mask that our family's company created but it was my stupid mistake of dropping my other mask because that was when I found out that girl with the orange turtle neck found out where the logo came from when she and her friends found the room where I was scheming my plan. I kidnapped her because I didn't want to tell you that it was me who was behind all this and I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you meddling kids, that dog and the blonde idiot you hang out with." "WHO YOU CALLING A BLONDE IDIOT?!" Johnny screamed as he came running towards Theodore ready to punch his lights out. "No Johnny!" Carl told him while trying to hold him back. "What my insane did was very wrong and I doubt I'll ever forgive him because I want to win fair and square. Plus if anyone is going to punch him the face it's going to be me!" Carl punched Theodore hard which sent him flying onto the floor. "Wow Carl I didn't know you could punch that hard" Johnny said. "Me either! OUCH OUCH OUCH!" Carl screamed because his hand was in pain. "Where is my girlfriend Ms. Jinkies? You're the one who kidnapped her because she found out the truth and you didn't want her to tell anyone. TELL ME WHERE SHE IS OR I SWEAR…." Johnny began threating Theodore who was ready to knock out Carl's cousin. "Calm down your girlfriend is fine. Your precious Ms. Jinkies is in the medical room. I brought her there because I felt bad that I hit her pretty hard on her head and I must say I don't know what she sees in you. A smart and beautiful woman like her deserves to be with a smart and handsome guy like me not some brainless doofus" Theodore stated which Johnny over the edge and smacked him as hard as possible. "Theodore when I tell Aunt Ruthie what you did she'll be extremely disappointed in you" Carl said because Carl's Aunt was Theodore's mother who hates it when somebody does something to embarrass the family.

Before Theodore was arrested Victor walked up to him and proudly stated, "I didn't get into this school because my mother is the president. I got in because just like Carl I studied really hard for the entrance exams and I told my mother that I wanted to get in on my own which she understood and respected. Not having to pay such a high tuition is a plus when your mother is the president of Miskatonic University which allows me to get really big discounts on everything school related including text books but since day one I've worked really hard and I always thought of Carl as my main rival but after everything that has happened I'm proud to call him my friend." Carl was touched at what Victor said and thanked him for his kind words. The judges came to a decision and Dr. Escargot said, "I know this is not really the time to say this but the judges and I have made a decision. I declare that both Carl and Victor are this year's Miskatonic University Science Competition winners for their amazing inventions." "Oh wow this is awesome congratulations Victor" Carl told him. "You too Carl and hey since we both won that means we're going to have to split the grant money amongst ourselves 50/50 is that cool with you?" Victor asked. "That's fine by me" Carl answered as pictures were taken for the school newspaper that was going to tell the story of everything that happened. As for Johnny he ran as fast as he could along with the gang to see if Velma was in the medical room as Theodore said. "When I find Velma I'm going to hold her in my arms and never let her go" Johnny declared. "Really? That's so sweet of you to say" Velma said as she came walking towards her boyfriend with an ice pack on her head. "Velma you're ok. I was so worried about you" Johnny said as he hugged his girlfriend in a loving embrace in which she did as well. "Velma we're all glad that you're fine" Daphne said as she and the rest of the gang hugged their friend. "Like how did you escape?" asked Shaggy. "After I woke up with this headache I looked for a way out and the dummy who captured me forgot to lock the door so I left the medical room to find you guys but it looks like you found me instead" Velma answered.

"Come on Velma let me take you back to your dorm to put you in bed that way you can get some rest and feel better in the morning" Offered Johnny which Velma was grateful for. On the way back Johnny told Velma that Carl's cousin Theodore was the one behind everything including her kidnapping and that both Carl and Victor were declared the winners. Velma couldn't believe what happened but was relieved that it was all over. "Good night Ms. Jinkies" Johnny said as he sweetly tucked Velma into bed after she was done getting ready. "Good night Johnny Boo" Velma said as they kissed each other good night before he left. Velma's headache went away and Johnny was right about getting a good night's rest because the next morning she was feeling better which was a big relief not only to her friends but to Johnny as well.

Author's Note: Yay I finally wrote chapter 17 of this fan fiction. I've been really busy with work which doesn't leave me time to write. I thank anyone who has been patient with me waiting for updates to this story. I plan on updating this fan fiction along with another one I'm working on very soon so stay tune.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Time for Midterms

After solving the mystery of who was destroying the experiments and inventions things were getting back to normal for the gang. Everyone was doing well in their classes and Velma couldn't be happier since Johnny and her hooked up. As for Shaggy he was still upset about Velma having another boyfriend because he was still in love with her. He was even a bit jealous when Johnny found Velma walking in the halls after she managed to escape on her own when Carl's cousin Theodore captured her after Velma found out that he was the culprit. Shaggy kept thinking to himself, "Why could have been me to find Velma?" Shaggy never let anyone know what he was thinking including his best friend and dog Scooby Doo. As for Carl since he and Victor were tied they agreed to split the money and Carl was able to save his family's toy company right away thanks to his invention. One of Carl's other cousins took over after Theodore tried to eliminated the other contestants which his whole family was very embarrass about. Besides his research there was something very special he wanted to get with his half of the prize money but was keeping it a secret from everyone he knew. Things were getting back to normal except for one thing all the students of Miskatonic University were freaking out and cramming for midterms. "OMG I can't believe it almost time for midterms. I have so much material to go over!" Johnny said to Velma while panicking. "Johnny calm down it's going to be ok. Since you and I are taking classes together I believe it would be for the best if we study together. I can tutor you in anything that you're having trouble in that way you'll pass your midterms with flying colors" Velma said trying to calm her boyfriend down. Johnny smiled at Velma and told her, "Ms. Jinkies I appreciate the offer and I'm ready whenever you are."

Velma was happy to hear that Johnny was serious about studying and the both of them headed to study hall together. When they got there Freddy, Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby Doo and Carl were there as well. "Hey Velma and Johnny want to study with us?" Carl asked the couple. "I'm ok with it if you are Johnny" said Velma. "Fine by me. Maybe we'll cover more as a study group" Johnny answered as he and Velma sat down with everyone and opened up their text and work books. As everyone was studying together Velma noticed that tutoring Johnny was harder than she thought it would be because Johnny showed Velma his grades from the test he had taken from his other classes and they weren't great. "Looks like I have my work as your study partner/tutor cut out for me. You really need to bring your grades up if you want to do better but don't worry I'm here for you" Velma assured Johnny as he thanked her. Shaggy looked at the happy couple studying together which made him both sad and jealous at the same time but he wasn't about to let anyone know how he was feeling. Scooby Doo on the other hand figured it out on his own how Shaggy was feeling. For many weeks Velma and Johnny either studied with their friends of just the two of them. Whenever Johnny and Velma studied together just the two of them it made Johnny happy because loved having Velma to himself. Johnny even did some practice worksheets that Velma got for him from the school's website to work on by himself. "Here Velma I finished the work sheets that you gave me so when you can could you go over them with me to see how I did?" Johnny requested. "Of course I'm curious to see how you did" Velma said as Johnny handed over the worksheets for Velma to look over. It took Velma a little while to go over Johnny's work because she gave him a lot to do. "I must say Johnny your actually showing effort because most of these answers are correct" stated Velma which made Johnny happy to hear and corrected the ones he got wrong.

One night when Johnny and Velma were done studying Velma headed back to her dorm while Johnny met up with Carl to do something important. "I really do hope Johnny passes his midterms. I would hate to see him fail" Velma thought to herself when out of nowhere somebody put their hand on Velma's shoulder causing her to scream, "AH!" "Like Velma it's me Shaggy" Shaggy said as he tried to calm Velma down. "Jinkies you scared the living daylights out of me" Velma angrily told him. "I'm sorry Velma I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to ask you something." "What is it that you wanted to ask me?" asked Velma. "Well I was wondering if you have the time would you like to study with me? I can sure use your help" answered Shaggy. "Why do you need my help?" asked Velma. "Because you're the smartest person I know and I've seen you tutor Johnny and how well he is doing so I figured my grades can improve with your help" Shaggy told Velma. "Ok Shaggy I'll help you since Johnny had to do something important tomorrow. Meet me tomorrow at the Library" Velma said before she went into her dorm. The next day Velma met up with Shaggy at the Library as planned since Shaggy told her that he needed her help. "Ok Shaggy show me what you're having trouble in that way I can do my best to help you" Velma told Shaggy as he showed her what he was having a hard time with. Velma looked over Shaggy's school work and class exams that he had taken and saw that he really had very little errors in his work. She corrected Shaggy in the problems he got wrong and helped him with his homework as well along with the materials that was going to be on their midterms. "Like thanks Velma I couldn't have gotten all of this done without your help. I really appreciate you taking the time to tutor me" Shaggy said to Velma as he held her hand. "You're very welcome and good luck to you when you take your midterms. I hope you pass" Velma told him. Shaggy wished Velma good luck as well on her upcoming midterms as they both continued to study quietly together.

When they were both done studying Velma met up with Johnny because she got a text message from him requesting Velma to join him for dinner. "Hey Johnny did you and Carl take care of that important thing you guys had to do?" Velma asked her boyfriend. "You better believe we did and you'll be very shocked but in a good way of what you won't believe Carl has planned" answered Johnny. "What is it?" Velma curiously asked but Johnny told her that it was a surprised which is going to happen soon. Velma and Johnny had a nice dinner together and did some studying together because midterms were less than a week away. The gang, Carl and Johnny studied together as much as they could unless they were studying by themselves or with their classmates from their other classes. Shaggy got one more study session with Velma the night before midterms but later on Johnny joined them because Velma invited him. Finally it was time for the students of Miskatonic University to take their midterms which every student including the gang, Carl and Johnny studied really hard for. "Good luck Johnny. I hope you pass" Velma told her boyfriend. "Thanks Ms. Jinkies and good luck to you as well" Johnny said as he winked at Velma. As the day went on everyone took a midterm from each of their classes including the classes they had together. When the day was over all the students were relieved that midterms were over. "I wonder when we'll get our grades?" Daphne asked. "According to the school's website grades for our midterms will be mailed to us sometime within the next three days to our dorm rooms" answered Velma. For the next three days everyone was on pins and needles because they were anxious to know how they did on their midterms. When everyone's grades finally arrived the gang, Carl and Johnny agreed to meet up at the student lounge to look at their grades together. "Ok gang are you ready to see how we did on our midterms?" Freddy asked everyone. Everyone said yes except for Shaggy and Scooby Doo because they were scared to find out. "Don't be nervous Shaggy. If you didn't do well I'll help you with your studies" Velma offered. "Like thanks Velma I appreciate the offer" Shaggy told her. Before opening the envelopes everyone took a deep breath. As soon as the envelopes were opened everyone looked at their grades and were very pleased at how they did. "Straight A's again sweet!" Carl proudly said. Velma also got straight A's which her friends knew would happen since she is the smartest in the gang. Daphne, Freddy, Shaggy and even Scooby did great too. "Ok Johnny it's your turn" Velma said. "I'm so nervous. What if I failed?!" Johnny nervously said. "Listen to me Johnny Bravo. I've tutored you for weeks and I've seen how well you improved in your school work and the work sheets you completed. I believe in you now it's time for you to believe in yourself" Velma said to Johnny as he opened the envelope containing the grades of each of his midterms he took for each of his classes. As soon as Johnny saw his grades he had a big smile on his face. He showed Velma and everyone else how he did. "Wow Johnny three A-'s and two B+'s congrats" Velma told him. "I couldn't have done so well without you as my tutor" Johnny said as he took Velma in his arms and started kissing her in front of everyone as his way of saying thank you. When they were done kissing Velma was blushing a deep red of red and said, "You're very welcome."

"Come on gang let's go and celebrate our success in passing our midterms and hope that we do just as well when our finals come before the semester is over" Freddy said as he and everyone headed out to celebrate their victory on passing their midterms. After celebrating their success everyone left to do their own things except for Johnny and Velma who decided to take a romantic walk together. "Tonight is so beautiful. I can see so many stars in the sky" Velma said as she and Johnny were sitting on a bench together at the campus park. "The stars in the sky aren't as beautiful as the ones I see in your eyes" Johnny exclaimed as he took off Velma's glasses because he loved staring into Velma's green eyes. Velma took off Johnny's sunglasses as well because she adored Johnny's brown eyes. Once again Velma and Johnny started kissing romantically as they held each other in a loving embrace. After their romantic kiss Johnny and Velma headed back to campus. "Good night Ms. Jinkies I'll see you very soon" winked Johnny as he went back to his dorm. "Good night Johnny Boo" Velma said as she left. While she was on her way back Velma couldn't stop thinking about Johnny and admitted to herself, "I believe I love Johnny Bravo and I'm wondering if he loves me too?" As Velma was on her way she saw Shaggy and Scooby Doo in the student lounge talking to each other. She also saw a deep sad look on Shaggy's face because he seemed upset about something. Velma decided to hide somewhere to make sure Shaggy and Scooby Doo didn't see her because she was very curious to know why Shaggy was so upset. "Like I don't get it Scooby I thought that Velma would have felt a spark between us when we were studying together but it looks like I was wrong especially after Johnny kissed her in front of everyone" Shaggy said as some tears fell from his eyes. "It's ok Shaggy I know that you love Velma and want her back even though she has a new boyfriend" Scooby said. "Scooby Doo you're the only one I told that I love Velma and thanks for not telling anyone else" Shaggy told his best friend and dog as Scooby wiped away his tears and gave him a big hug.

Velma overheard everything and was in complete shock. She ran back to her dorm as fast as she could to tell Daphne what she overheard. "Velma what's wrong and why are you out of breath?" Daphne asked as she saw her friend was out of breath and had a shocked look on her face. Daphne asked Velma down and after she gave her friend a glass of water and a bit of time to cool down Velma finally spoke, "I overheard Shaggy and Scooby Doo talking in the student lounge and you won't believe what I overheard Shaggy say." "What did Shaggy say?" Daphne asked. "Shaggy told Scooby Doo that he loves me even though Johnny and I are dating. I know now Shaggy still had feelings for me and I knew he was lying that night when he ended up in the Hospital after falling out of that tree when Johnny and I were on a date at the campus park. He and Scooby Doo were spying on me." After Velma was done speaking Daphne was in shock and couldn't believe everything she just heard. "What are you going to do about Shaggy declaring his love for you?" asked Daphne. "I don't know yet. That is one mystery that is going to take a while for me to solve" answered Velma.

Author's Note: Uh oh Velma found out how Shaggy really feels about her after she admitted to herself that she may love Johnny Bravo. Will Velma ever confront Shaggy about this and does Johnny love Velma back? Well you're just going to have to stay tune for my next update. Don't worry I'll write soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Confronting Shaggy

When Velma told Daphne what she overheard Shaggy said she made Daphne promise not to tell anyone especially her boyfriend Johnny. Velma figured that Johnny would be really angry and jealous. As much as she hated keeping something from her boyfriend Velma didn't have the heart to tell Johnny that she overheard Shaggy declared his love for her. Time passed on for everyone at Miskatonic University. The gang, Johnny and Carl attended their classes, did their homework and projects together and got together every so often to study for class quizzes. After Velma overheard Shaggy telling Scooby Doo that he still loves her she pretty much tried to avoid him as much as possible without making it oblivious. Whenever Shaggy asked Velma if he would like to hang out or study together she would make up an excuse of why she couldn't spend time with him. "Velma this has to stop. You have to tell Shaggy the truth and make him realize that he has to move on and he has no chance of ever getting you back since you moved on with your life" Daphne told Velma while they were doing each other's nails after finishing their research papers. "You're absolutely right Daphne because I can't avoid Shaggy forever and I'm starting to run out of excuses and reasons why I can't hang out with him. I'm with Johnny now and Shaggy is going to learn to accept it when he likes it or not. The next time I see him I'm going to tell him that I heard him and Scooby Doo talking after midterms were over in the student lounge and to get over me once and for all. He made his choice when he chose Scooby Doo over me just because his dog couldn't handle the fact that Shaggy and I were a couple. Hopefully Shaggy will finally understand and move on with his life" Velma told Daphne.

One day after classes were over for the day Velma walked up to Shaggy because she wanted to speak to him, "Shaggy can we meet up later? There is something very important I have to talk to you about that I want to get off my chest" Velma told Shaggy in which he said, "Like of course Velma when do you want to meet?" "Let's meet up tomorrow afternoon when our classes are over for the day at the student lounge" answered Velma before she left. "I wonder what Velma wants to talk to me about?" Shaggy thought to himself. Later on that night while Freddy was out with Daphne the thought of Velma wanting to talk to him about something that she wanted to get off her chest scared him because he wondered if Velma knew that he still had deep feelings for her even though Velma has moved on. "Scooby Doo I'm really nervous about what Velma wants to talk to me about. I think she might know that I still have feeling for her" Shaggy said while shaking like a leaf. "It's going to be ok Shaggy. If Velma does know and wants to know from you if it's true or not then you should tell her the truth because lying to her is wrong" stated Scooby Doo making Shaggy realize that he was right was right due to the fact that Shaggy lied to Scooby about his and Velma's relationship which lead to their break up in the first place besides the fact that Shaggy thought he wasn't ready for a relationship.

The next day after class Shaggy took a deep breath and started heading to the student lounge where Velma was waiting for him so they talk. "I'm here Velma what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Shaggy asked when he arrived and sat down next to Velma. "Listen Shaggy I know that you were deeply hurt when I told you that I longer had feelings for you on the night you asked me to take you back. I'm sorry if I offended you. After we took our midterms I was on my way home that night from my date with Johnny. I saw you and Scooby Doo talking and I heard you said that you still love me even though I moved on with my life which apparently you haven't. You have to move on with your life and find another girl because I promised myself that I would never ever get back with the guy who dumped me for his dog and wasn't mature enough to be in a relationship with me. I also figured out that you and Scooby were spying on me that day when Johnny and I were having a romantic picnic together especially when the both of you fell from that tree. I'm sorry if I sound harsh but I've known for a while but wasn't able to put my finger on it until recently. That's why I've been avoiding and making up excuses of why I couldn't hang out or study with you because I know the truth and don't even think about lying to me. Either get over me and move on with your life or our friendship is over" Velma said as she was about to get up and leave. "Wait Velma don't go. I'm sorry about keeping my feelings from you a secret. It was stupid I admit but at the same time I can't lie to my heart about still having for you and what I'm about to do you're properly going to hate me forever" Shaggy stated. "What are you going to do?" Velma asked when all of a sudden Shaggy wrapped Velma in his arms pulled her in and kissed her passionately. Velma tried pulling away from Shaggy but he had a pretty good hold on her. Finally Velma was able to get out of Shaggy's grip. She stared at him and exclaimed, "Are you crazy?! You can't just kiss me. I have a boyfriend who I care about deeply so you better get that through your thick head is that understood?!"

"Yes Velma" Shaggy sadly said as he began to walk away. Velma felt bad about being so hard on him but what choice did she have? Shaggy kept secrets and lied to her which was something Velma didn't appreciate at all. Velma went for a walk by herself around campus before she headed to her dorm to tell Daphne everything that happened. "Oh wow I can't believe everything that you just said. I hope Shaggy will be ok because I admit that you were a bit harsh on him but at the same time I don't blame you for putting your foot down. But for Shaggy to just kiss you out of nowhere that's just wrong" stated Daphne. Velma agreed with Daphne and made her promise not to say anything especially to Johnny because who knows how jealous and angry he would get if he knew Shaggy kissed her. As for Shaggy he met up with Scooby Doo at the park and told him everything that happened including the kiss. Scooby was shocked that Shaggy kissed Velma but the next thing Shaggy said totally shocked Scooby Doo even more which was, "Velma is right. I have to accept the fact that I'm never going to get Velma back. It's time for me to move on."

Author's Note: Velma finally confronted Shaggy. Hopefully he'll be able to move on with life or will he? Stay tune for my next update. I welcome comments, reviews, ideas and suggestions but please be nice about it. After all this is a K+ story.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Parents weekend at Miskatonic University

Some time had passed since Velma confronted Shaggy on what she overheard him say to Scooby at the student lounge. Shaggy pretty much left Velma alone after she got mad at him for kissing her and not moving on after their break up. At first Shaggy was deeply saddened that Velma really meant it when she told him that there was no way she would take him back. Shaggy knew Velma was right that it was time for him to move on with his life and maybe find another girl if or when he was ready to get back out there in the world of dating. Daphne kept her promised to not tell anyone what Velma told her. She didn't even tell her boyfriend Freddy who was wondering why was Velma and Shaggy not hanging out like they used to. Three months after school started Miskatonic University was hosting parents weekend where once a year parents of all of the students at Miskatonic University would come visit their children and enjoy any activities that the University had plan. "Velma I can't wait until you meet my mom. I've told her so much about you and she really wants to meet the girl who makes me happy" Johnny told Velma who was honored that her boyfriend's mom wanted to meet her. "I'm looking forward to meeting your mom too. What is she like?" asked Velma. "Well my mom is a good person but a bit over protective of me since I'm her only son. She raised me by herself ever since my father passed away when I was a baby so I never got the chance to know him except from the stories my mom told me especially how they met which is very romantic" answered Johnny. "What are your parents like?" "My parents are ok. They run a coffee shop/bookstore back home at Crystal Cove" Velma answered. "I look forward to introducing them to you as well."

Every student at Miskatonic University waited outside for their parents to arrive. A few minutes later cars starting pulling up to the parking lot and the passengers got out. "Mama" Johnny excitedly said at the sight of his mother coming out of her car. "My baby I'm here. I missed you so much! How are you?" Johnny's mother asked her only son. "I'm fine Mama. I'm just so happy to see you and I've missed you too" Johnny told his mother. The gang, Carl and all of the other students at Miskatonic University were greeted by their parents as well. Even Victor Steven's father came even though Victor's parents divorced when he was a child but his mom Dr. Ann Escargot and his father Victor Stevens senior promised their son that they would always be there for their son despite the divorce. As soon as all of the parents arrived they were escorted to the event room where a big dinner was being held in honor of the students and their families. "Welcome everyone to parent's weekend. For any of you who don't know me I'm Doctor Ann Escargot the president of Miskatonic University and the mother of Victor Stevens who is a student here that tied with the School president Carl Chryniszzswics in the Science Competition" Dr. Escargot said as she signaled for her son and Carl to come up on stage with her since they were this year's winners. At first Victor didn't want anyone to know that the president of the University was his mother but he eventually realized that his mom wasn't so bad even if she did embarrass him which is what most parents do to their children. "Mom and Dad I would like for you to meet my boyfriend Johnny Bravo. Johnny these are my parents" Velma as she introduce them to Johnny. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dinkley. It's very nice to meet you both" Johnny said he shook hands with Velma's parents. "Hello Johnny it's very nice to meet you too. Velma told us about the handsome blonde that makes her very happy" Mrs. Dinkley winked at the both of them causing them to blush. "Mom did you have to say that?" Velma asked in embarrassment. "Sorry dear but your right. This one is handsome" said Velma's mother. "I hope that you're being a gentleman to my little girl" Velma's father said to Johnny. "Yes sir I am. Your daughter makes me very happy" Johnny told Mr. Dinkley.

"Johnny didn't you say that your mom was here as well?" asked Velma. "Yes she is. Let me take you to her that way she can finally meet you" Johnny said as he escorted Velma to his mother. "Mama this is my girlfriend Velma Dinkley or as I like to call her Ms. Jinkies" Johnny said to his mother as he introduced Velma to his mother. "How do you do Mrs. Bravo" Velma said as she greeted Johnny's mother in a polite way. "It's nice to meet you Velma and please call me Bunny" said Johnny's mother. "My boy has told me so much about you. I'm so glad that he met someone nice here." Velma's parents and Johnny's mother met each other as well and were getting along. "Once again Daphne your mother and I are so proud of you so doing something good with your life unlike your four older underachieving sisters" Daphne's father told her. "Thank you daddy for being proud of me. As for my sisters I'm sure eventually my sisters will do something with their lives that you'll be proud of them for" Daphne said when in the back of her mind she remembered before the Evil Entity happened Daphne's four older sisters were overachievers that both of her parents wished that Daphne was like them. After stopping the Evil Entity reality was changed including the people in the gang's lives.

"So Norville how have you and Scoobert been? I hope you two haven't been falling out of anymore trees or hurting yourselves in any way possible" Shaggy's mom told them. "Like mom Scooby and I have been doing well and no we haven't gotten physical hurt since that time you rushed here" Shaggy assuring his parents that everything was fine and there was no need to worry. All the students of Miskatonic University showed their families around the campus. As parent's weekend continued everyone was having a good time. Victor's parents managed to get along for the sake of their son because they remembered how hurt he was when he saw them arguing all the time before the divorce. Freddy showed off his traps and told his parents that he and the gang solved since attending Miskatonic University. "It's great that you and your friends solved those mysteries and save your friend Carl when he disappeared. I hope that you're focusing on your School work" said Freddy's father. "Yes dad I am. Remember in one of my emails I told you I'm majoring in Criminal Justice here at Miskatonic University which I'm really into" Freddy told his father. "That's good to hear that you're doing your best but don't forget to enjoy yourself in College isn't that right Brad?" Freddy's mom told her husband. "You're right about that Judy" Brad told his wife and the mother of their son.

All through parent's weekend everyone showed their families around campus and they were fascinated of how things were going for their children. When parent's weekend ended everyone said goodbye to their parents and promised to come home for the holidays. After all the parents went home the students went back to their normal lives at Miskatonic University studying and doing all the things that College students do when they're not studying. "I like your mom Johnny. She seems nice" Velma said to her boyfriend. "Your parents are nice people as well" said Johnny. Velma and Johnny were really happy that they met each other's families because they believe it was important for them for their families to get to know each other especially if Velma and Johnny's relationship were to go deeper.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Shaggy meets Crystal

A few weeks after Velma found out the truth that Shaggy wanted her back and he kissed her Velma had to put her foot down and set Shaggy straight. As time went on for Shaggy he was still upset but at the same time he knew Velma was right and decided to let Velma go and move on with his life no matter how much it pained him. Shaggy continued to hang out with the rest of the gang but he and Velma barely spoke to each other unless it was school related. One day Scooby Doo was tired of seeing his best friend mope around and decided to do something about it. "Shaggy I know you're upset about Velma and I wish I could make you feel better" Scooby told Shaggy. "I'm sorry that I've been moping around lately. It's just that it hurts a lot and I blew it a long time ago with Velma and now I understand that Velma no longer cares for me the way I would like her to" Shaggy exclaimed. "Come on Scooby let's go for a walk. I know how much you like walking around the campus park. We'll even play fetch if you want." Scooby liked the idea of going for walk especially if it will cheer up Shaggy. When they got to the park Shaggy took out the ball Scooby loves playing fetch with and started throwing the ball. After Shaggy threw the ball Scooby Doo ran as fast as he could to fetch it. "Good boy Scooby" Shaggy told him when Scooby gave Shaggy back the ball. "Go get it again!" Shaggy shouted as he threw the ball even further. Scooby search for his ball but couldn't find it so he called Shaggy over to help him find it.

"Don't worry Scooby Doo we'll find your ball that way we can get back to having fun" Shaggy assured Scooby. Both Shaggy and Scooby looked all over the park for his Scooby's missing ball until they came across a bush that that didn't check. "Come on Scooby let's see if your ball landed in that bush" Shaggy suggested as he bend down to check. "I knew we would find your ball" Shaggy as he reached out to grab it. Shaggy wasn't the only one who was looking for something in that bush because when he felt something that wasn't the ball saw a girl through the bush and was startled. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Are you ok?" said the concerned girl who was with her golden retriever. "Like I'm ok and no worries about scaring me. I didn't know that someone else would be here" Shaggy said who was memorized by how pretty she looked. The girl looked at Shaggy as well and thought that Shaggy was kind of cute. "My name is Crystal and this is my dog Amber. We were playing fetch when I stupidly threw the ball too far and when Amber didn't come back with her ball we started to look everywhere until we came across this bush and by luck not only I found my dog's ball but someone else who has a dog too. May I ask what your name is?" Crystal asked Shaggy as he smiled at Crystal. "My name is Norville" Shaggy finally answered. "Norville really? That's a unique name" Crystal stated. "Really? I never really liked my name. It was my parent's idea when I was born. I prefer to be called Shaggy." "Wow that's a groovy name and who is this handsome dog that Amber can't stop looking at?" asked Crystal. "Oh this is my dog and very best friend Scooby Doo. Say hello Scooby" said Shaggy but Scooby wasn't really paying attention to Shaggy because he thought Amber was the most beautiful golden retriever he had ever seen.

"I think our dogs like each other. Look at how they are staring at each other" Crystal said to Shaggy. "Crystal if you want how about we hang out together here at the park for a little while since Scooby has taking a liking into Amber" suggested Shaggy. "That's sound like a far out idea. I'm up for it" Crystal stated. "By the way Crystal I like the way you're dress. The hippie clothes are really nice" Shaggy told Crystal. "Thank you Shaggy. I'm really into clothes from the 60's" said Crystal. Shaggy, Scooby, Crystal and Amber all had a good time hanging out together in the park with their dogs. "This was fun Shaggy. Now I'm glad that I startled you" laughed Crystal and Shaggy couldn't help but laugh at what Crystal said. "Like me too. Can I see you again?" asked Shaggy. "Sure I would totally love that. Here's my number give me a call sometime and if you want we can make it a couple date with our dogs since Amber and Scooby have taken a liking into each other" Crystal said as she wrote her phone number on a piece of paper and gave it to Shaggy and he did the same thing. "I have to go now. I can't wait to see you again Shaggy" Crystal told him as she and Amber left the park. "Now Crystal is a groovy chick and Amber seems nice. What do you think Scooby?" Shaggy asked his dog who then said, "Yeah groovy."

Author's Note: a while ago I had two people leave a comment suggesting that I should give Shaggy a new girl for him to fall for. At first I was going to let anyone reading this fan fiction vote for who should be Shaggy's new potential girlfriend from previous Scooby Doo series and or movies but since nobody cared enough to vote I decided to go with the idea that somebody left for me in the comments. Whoever you are that suggested that I should include Crystal from Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders in Rekindle Love I would just like to say thank you. As always I welcome ideas and suggestions for characters and or chapters to my fan fiction. Please stay tune for my next update.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Shaggy and Crystal's Date

For the next few days Shaggy was in a much better mood. He was no longer depressed about the fact that Velma had moved on with her life and never wanted to date him again. Scooby was happy for Shaggy because he met a nice girl who had a dog that he really liked. His friends noticed that Shaggy was smiling more and was day dreaming when they met up to have lunch one afternoon. "Hey Shaggy are you ok?" Freddy asked who was just as concerned about his friends as the rest of the gang. "Like yeah Freddy I'm fine why do you ask?" responded Shaggy. "Well from the look on your face you seem happier. Did something good happen to you?" asked Freddy. "Yeah something good did happen to me and I'm hoping it will get better within time" answered Shaggy as he got up from the table and with Scooby right behind him they went to their next class. "I don't know what got Shaggy in a better mood but I'm happy that he is ok now" Velma thought to herself as she recalled how bad she felt telling Shaggy off the night she confronted him which ended with Shaggy kissing her. Velma felt guilty keeping the secret from Johnny which was she and Shaggy kissed but at the same time Velma was afraid of how Johnny would react. "Are you going to call her?" Scooby Doo asked because he was eager to see Crystal's dog Amber again. "Like yeah Scooby but do you think she'll say yes to a date with me?" Shaggy nervously asked. "Why wouldn't she? You're a good person so take a deep breath, don't be nervous and call Crystal to ask her out because you like this girl and I want to go on a date with her dog Amber" Scooby suggested to Shaggy who patted him on the head realizing Scooby was right. "Ok Scooby Doo I'm going to call her" Shaggy promised as he took out his cell phone and dialed her number.

Crystal: "Hello?"

Shaggy: "Um hi Crystal it's me Norville. Shoot why did I just say that? I remember telling you that I don't like my real name and I prefer to be called Shaggy" he said stupidly and out of nervousness because he was shaking like a leaf.

Crystal: "Hi Shaggy how are you?"

Shaggy: "I'm doing just fine. How are you?"

Crystal: "I'm good as well."

Shaggy: "I'm glad to hear it. Listen the reason why I called you is because I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me? If you don't want to I understand."

Crystal: "Shaggy of course I would like to go on a date with you. I was wondering when you were going to ask me out."

Shaggy: "Oh Crystal that's awesome that you said yes!" Shaggy exclaimed over the phone with a smile.

Crystal: "Would Scooby like to go out with Amber as well? We can make it a double date with our dogs if that's ok with you." Asked Crystal.

Shaggy: "Like yeah that would be great. Scooby wanted to ask Amber out but he was too nervous to ask her himself" lied Shaggy.

Crystal: "It's ok when do you want to go out?"

Shaggy: "How about tonight that is if you and Amber aren't doing anything."

Crystal: "Sure Shaggy tonight sounds perfect. I know this restaurant that allows dogs that is near the University called Bow Wow. Let's meet there at 8pm."

Shaggy: "Ok and we promise not to be late."

Crystal: "Groovy I'll text you the address. See you and Scooby Tonight."

"Crystal said yes. I'M SO HAPPY!" Shaggy shouted excitedly with a smile on his face. "I'm happy for you Shaggy but I can't believe you told Crystal that I was too nervous to ask her dog Amber out. You're the one who was nervous!" stated Scooby. "You're right and I'm sorry. But look on the bright side we both have dates for tonight so we start getting ready" Shaggy said as he and Scooby went through their closet for something nice to wear. "Zoinks I just realized the only things in my closet are green t shirts and brown pants which is most of my wardrobe. Like I have to go shopping soon" stated Shaggy as he continued to look for something different to wear. After who knows how long of raiding his closet Shaggy finally found something to wear. It was one of those t shirts that looked like a suit. "I know this shirt is goofy but it's all I have at the moment" Shaggy said as he showed Scooby what he was planning to wear. "I like it Shaggy and I think Crystal will like it as well" Scooby Doo said assuring Shaggy that he wanted to wear tonight was just fine. After finding something suitable to wear Shaggy and Scooby groomed themselves for a while before heading to the restaurant. On the way to the restaurant Shaggy bought Crystal a bouquet of Daisies and Scooby got Amber a chew toy shaped like a steak. As soon as they got to the restaurant Crystal and Amber were already there. "Hi Crystal you look beautiful tonight" Shaggy said as he noticed the dress she was wearing which had colorful designs from the 60's. "Thank you Shaggy. You look handsome as well. I like your shirt" Crystal said which made Shaggy feel better about wearing a t shirt that looked like a suit and tie.

"Like I got you these flowers" Shaggy said he handed Crystal the bouquet of daisies. "Oh Shaggy there beautiful. Daisies are my favorite flowers. Thank you so much" exclaimed Crystal as she hugged Shaggy. "You're welcome and Scooby got Amber a present as well since this is their first date too" Shaggy said as Scooby walked up to Amber and gave her the steak chew toy. Amber saw her present and loved it right away because she picked it up and started squeaking it. "Aw Amber likes her present thank you Scooby" Crystal said as she petted Scooby on his head. "Shall we go in?" asked Shaggy as he offered his arm for Crystal to hold so they enter the restaurant together. "Yes" answered Crystal as she took Shaggy by the arm while he led her in. "Good evening folks how many are in your party?" asked the hostess. "Four" answered Shaggy as he pointed to himself Crystal and their dogs. "Right this way" said the hostess as she led them to a table for four. "Someone will be along in a moment to take your order." "Please allow me to pull up a chair for you" offered Shaggy. "Thank you Shaggy that's very gentlemanly of you to do" Crystal said as she sat down after Shaggy pulled out her chair. "Here Amber please sit down" Scooby said to Amber when he pulled out a chair for his date in which she climbed on to her seat and sat next to Scooby. "Good evening everyone my name is Walter and I'll be your waiter for tonight. May I get you anything to drink before you decide on what would like to order?" Walter asked Shaggy and everyone else. "I'll have a root beer" said Shaggy "What about you Crystal?" "I'll have a root beer too" Crystal answered. "Sparkling water for myself and this lovely dog sitting next to me will have the same if she wants" Scooby told the waiter and Amber who nodded her head yes. "I'll be back with your drinks and I'll take your orders as well in a moment" the waiter said as he left to get their drinks. "So Shaggy tell me a little about yourself. I would really like to get to know you better" suggested Crystal. "Well I'm from a town called Crystal Cove where I lived all of my life with my mom, dad and Scooby Doo who has been my best friend and loyal dog ever since my parents gave him to me when I was a little boy. I'm a student at Miskatonic University majoring in Culinary Arts along with Scooby because we both dream of becoming chefs. My friends are students here at Miskatonic University as well because there from Crystal Cove too and we're into solving mysteries" Shaggy told Crystal. "Wow really? I go to Miskatonic University too. I'm a photography major and I also work for the school newspaper as their photographer" exclaimed Crystal. "Like that's great. Now I know why you wear that camera around your neck" Shaggy said as he wondered why Crystal has that camera on her.

"Ok folks I'm back with your drinks. Have you decided on what you would like to order?" Walter asked as he placed the drinks on the table. "I'll have the garden salad with the grill chicken and lite Italian dressing" said Crystal. "I'll have the double cheese burger with French fries" said Shaggy. "My date and I would like a plate of Spaghetti and Meatballs" Scooby told the waiter. "Very well then I'll be back with your orders" Walter said as he took the menus away and submitted their orders to the kitchen. "You're going to enjoy the food here Shaggy and Scooby. It's really good!" stated Crystal. "Like I hope so because I'm hungry and I'll eat anything" Shaggy said as his stomach began to growl. "Me too" agreed Scooby. It was about ten minutes later when Walter finally came back with the food that they ordered. "Here is your food please enjoy" said Walter as he went to another table to take more orders. "Like your right Crystal the food here is delicious" Shaggy said as he was eating. "I'm glad you like it and I see that our dogs are enjoying their meal as well" Crystal pointed out as she noticed Scooby and Amber enjoying their dinner together. "Hey Scooby what made you want to order the Spaghetti and Meatballs?" Shaggy curiously asked. "It's because tonight is Lady and The Tramp night and the menu I ordered from said if two dogs or a human couple who are on a date tonight ordered Spaghetti and Meatballs they get their entire order for half price" answered Scooby. Shaggy and Crystal were rather happy to hear that their bill was going to be cut in half and they noticed that there were decorations from the Disney movie Lady and The Tramp that came out in 1955.

"How did we miss all of this?" Crystal asked Shaggy. "Like I have no idea but let's enjoy the fact that we're going to get our bill cut in half" Shaggy answered as he, Crystal, Scooby and Amber were eating. "Here Amber you can have the last meatball" Scooby Doo offered. "Aw Scooby that's so sweet of you to do" Crystal told him. As Scooby and Amber were finishing off the plate of Spaghetti by sheer luck both Scooby and Amber were about to eat the same strand of Spaghetti. They ended up accidently kissing causing both of the dogs to blush. "Aw Scooby and Amber had their first kiss just Lady and Tramp did when they were eating Spaghetti" Shaggy said as he noticed Scooby and Amber blushing deeply. Scooby's face was a deep shade of red mixed with his brown fur. As for Amber's face her cheeks were pink mixed in with her golden fur. As soon as they were finished with their meal Shaggy did something that he wasn't proud of. He accidently burped out loud. "OMG excuse me that was disgusting" Shaggy said was very embarrassed for burping out loud in a restaurant while on a date. "It's ok Shaggy. To be honest that was the loudest belch I've ever heard. It was both gross and fascinating at the same time so no worries" Crystal said making Shaggy feel better. Their waiter brought them the bill when they requested it and were happy dinner didn't cost that much. "Here Crystal let me take care of the bill" Shaggy offered as he pulled out a credit card that his parents gave him to use for School and to buy food. "Thanks Shaggy I appreciate it" Crystal told him as Shaggy paid for dinner and left a tip for the waiter.

"Would you like to go for a nighttime walk before heading back?" asked Crystal. "Like yeah that sounds great" answered Shaggy. "Groovy let's go" Crystal said as she, Shaggy, Amber and Scooby walked out of the restaurant together and went for a walk. "The stars are gorgeous out tonight. I have to get pictures of this" said Crystal as she took out her camera and started taking pics. "Like they are beautiful. Crystal can I tell you something?" Shaggy asked. "Of course Shaggy. What's on your mind?" Crystal asked who became curious to know what he wanted to say. Then Shaggy began to speak, "This is my first date I've had in a very long time." "Really you dated before?" Crystal asked. "Like yeah I did. In fact I used to have a girlfriend but I broke up with her because I made dumb choices and when I wanted to get back together she told me that she longer had feelings for me and just wanted to be friends. At first I was upset about it and I wanted her back for a very long time. Then I realized that it was time for me to move on with my life just like my ex-girlfriend did. I hope that doesn't bother you." "Of course it doesn't bother me. I'm glad you told me this because I believe that people should be honest with each other especially when their on a date. I'm going to be honest with you too. This is both mine and Amber's first date with anyone" Crystal said which shocked Shaggy and Scooby. "Like how can this be your first date?! You and Amber are beautiful. Who wouldn't want to go on a date with you?" Shaggy asked. "Aw you're so sweet Shaggy. I guess not a lot of guys are into girls who look like hippies" Crystal told him. "Well if any guy isn't into you they're not worth your time because their idiots for not seeing how beautiful you are" Shaggy said which made her blush. "Would you like Scooby and I to walk you and Amber back to your dorm?" "Yes Shaggy that would be wonderful thank you" Crystal smiled as she, Shaggy and their dogs started heading back.

"Oh Shaggy I had a wonderful time tonight and so did Amber. Thank you so much" Crystal said to Shaggy as she hugged him. "Like you're welcome and I had a great time tonight too" Shaggy said to Crystal. "Um Crystal since you and I along with our dogs had such an awesome night together I was wondering if you consider maybe being my girlfriend? Shaggy asked. "Really me?! I've never been anyone's girlfriend before so my answer is yes of course and I think Amber is Scooby's new girlfriend am I right Scooby Doo?" Crystal said as she winked at Scooby and Amber. "Yeah if Amber would like to be my lady dog?" asked Scooby. Since Amber couldn't speak like Scooby she barked and Scooby understood what she said which meant yes and made him a very happy dog. Shaggy since we're now a couple I hope to get to meet your friends soon" said Crystal. "Like sure I think they'll be delighted to meet you" Shaggy told her as he and Scooby wished Crystal and Amber good night. On the way back to their dorm Shaggy had a tune stuck in his head that he was singing to that he made up,

"I met by chance

a girl in bell-bottom pants

and she likes to say

"Groovy"

She came out of the blue

And in an instant I knew

Everything would be

Groovy

For her, I'd climb a mountain

Swim the deepest ocean

I'd even help her shopping

That's the depth of my devotion

It will be

A dream come true

She's even got a doggy for Scooby-Doo!

How groovy

Just us two

So groovy

([Scooby:] Don't forget Scooby-Doo!)

Groovy

Our love will never be blue

I'll take this girl

On a tour of the world

Going port to port

(Groovy)

We'll spend all our time

Every single last dime

At the best food courts

Groovy!

Her smile's so bright it lights up

My romantic feelings

And best of all she's so tall

like, I won't have to reach for high things!

And even when

I'm chasing ghosts

I'll quit in time for dinner

Six o'clock at the most!

How groovy

Just us two

So groovy

([Scooby:] Don't forget Scooby Doo!)

Our love will never be blue

She'll cook me all my favorites

Six or seven helpings

And when it comes to say "I do"

We'll have a tie dye wedding

Our house will be

So very fine

We'll fill it up with stuff from 1969!

How groovy

Just us two

So groovy

And Shaggy Jr. too!

Groovy

And maybe some baby dogs too

([Scooby:] Aww, heeheeheeheeheehee!)

How groovy (groovy)

So groovy (groovy)

How groovy."

When Shaggy and Scooby got back they both big smiles on their faces and in their hearts and for the first time in a while they were both very happy and went to sleep dreaming of their new girlfriends who they couldn't wait to take out on another date again.

Author's Note: OMG I think this is properly my most romantic chapter yet. Anyway as any of you know who are reading Rekindle Love I wrote in the author's note on chapter 21 that someone suggested that I should add Crystal to my fan fiction as Shaggy's new love interest. At first I had no idea who left me the comment that said Crystal should be added because the screen name said guest. Well I got a message from that person who gave me the idea and he goes by Rubberman85. To Rubberman85 if you see this thank you again. As I said before I welcome ideas and chapters for this story along with my other fan fictions that I'm currently writing. I don't own Lady and The Tramp because Disney does. I just wanted to include a little bit of it in this chapter because I'm a fan of old school Disney movies as well. I also don't own the song How Groovy. That song was one of three songs that were sung in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders which is own by whoever created that movie which I enjoyed as a child. Please stay tune for my next update.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Crystal meets the gang

Shaggy was so happy that his date with Crystal went so well that she said yes to being his girlfriend. They went on a few dates such as walks through the park, the movies, museums, arcades and anywhere else they could think of going that couples may enjoy together. "Shaggy you're the grooviest and the only guy I've ever been with" Crystal said to him one day as they were walking their dogs. "You're a very groovy chick yourself Crystal" replied Shaggy. "Shaggy since we are dating I was wondering when are you going to introduce me to your friends? I would very much like to meet them if that's ok with you" said Crystal. "Like how about right now? My friend Freddy just texted me asking if Scooby and I would like to join him and the rest of the gang for pizza. You can come if you want and Amber too" Shaggy suggested. "That's sounds like a groovy idea plus I'm starting to get a little bit hungry" Crystal said as her stomach began to growl which Shaggy overheard and laughed. "Like ok then I'll text Freddy and tell him Scooby and I are in and I'm bringing somebody with me" Shaggy said as he texted Freddy back.

"I wonder who Shaggy is bringing with him?" Freddy asked. "No idea but the more the merrier" replied Daphne. A few minutes later the gang saw Shaggy walk in with Scooby Doo, a hippie girl and her golden retriever. "Who in the world is that?!" Velma thought to herself as she noticed Crystal. Velma's boyfriend Johnny was sitting next to Velma and was wondering the same thing. "Like hi everyone I would like for all of you to meet Crystal and her dog Amber" Shaggy said as he introduced them to Crystal. "Hello Crystal I'm Freddy. This is my girlfriend Daphne, That's Velma and her boyfriend Johnny" Freddy said as he greeted her and introduced her to the gang. "It's very nice to meet you all. Thank you for letting me and Amber join you" Crystal politely said to the gang as she took a seat next to Shaggy. "Like gang there is something I have to tell you all about Crystal and Amber that may shock you" Shaggy began to say. "What is it that you want to tell us?" asked Velma. "Scooby and I are dating Crystal and Amber. We're their boyfriends" Shaggy said to the gang who were shocked and happy for them. "OMG Shaggy that's great I'm happy for all four of you" Daphne exclaimed. "I guess this is now a quadruple date" said Freddy with a smile on his face. The gang ordered pizza. One was normal and the other one was abnormal which is how Scooby and Shaggy liked it. "What in the world is on your pizza?" Crystal asked as she stared in shock when she took a look at Shaggy and Scooby's pizza pie. "Popcorn, chocolate chips, pepperoni, Wonka nerds, tiny pretzels and bacon bits. Want to try a slice?" Shaggy asked as he offered a slice to Crystal. "Ok" Crystal said she took the slice from Shaggy and bit into it. "Shaggy this pizza tastes really groovy. I especially like the Wonka nerds. They give it a little kick of sour to it but in a good way" Crystal replied after she finished chewing. "Like I'm glad you like it please enjoy the rest of your food" Shaggy said as he and Crystal continued eating with everyone else.

"So Crystal how did you and Shaggy meet?" Velma asked out of nowhere. "Shaggy and I met at the Park. We were both playing fetch with our dogs and by luck both and Shaggy and I were looking for the balls that we threw too far which surprisingly ended up in the same bush. I accidently scared Shaggy when both of our hands touched but he forgave me. We hung out for a little while with our dogs and eventually he finally asked me out on a date. After our date which went so well he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend and I said yes because I really like Shaggy a lot. He is such a groovy guy" answered Crystal. "Aw that's such a sweet story" said Daphne. As everyone continued to eat their pizza the gang and Crystal got to know each other better. They told each other what their majors were and the classes that they were taking. The gang thought it was cool that Crystal was a photography major. "Could you take our picture?" Johnny asked because he wanted a photo of himself and Velma to frame. "Sure Johnny say cheese" Crystal said as she got her camera out and took their picture. "How about us if you don't mind" Freddy asked. "I don't mind" said Crystal as she Freddy and Daphne's picture as well. "Here let me take a picture of you and Shaggy along with Scooby and Amber if that's ok with you guys" asked Daphne. "Sure why not. Just press that top button when you get a clear shot of us" Crystal said as she stood next to Shaggy and posed for the picture. "Say groovy" Daphne said. "Groovy" Scooby, Shaggy and Crystal said all together. Crystal took her camera back and looked at the pictures that were taken and smiled. "These pictures are awesome. I'll print them out right away and give them to you the next time we see each other" Crystal told the gang who couldn't wait to see how the pictures would come out.

After everyone was done eating they go from the table they were sitting at paid for their pizza and left the pizza shop. "It was totally groovy to meet all of you. Let's do this again sometime" Crystal said to everyone. "It was nice to meet you too Crystal. You and Shaggy make a very cute couple and so does Scooby and Amber" Velma told them. "Thanks Velma that means a lot coming from one of Shaggy's good friends" Crystal said to Velma unknowing that Velma is the girl Shaggy used to date back at Crystal Cove. "I'll see you all later. I want to get these photos I took of all of you developed right away along with some pictures for the School Newspaper since I'm their best photographer" Crystal said to the gang as she was about to leave. "I can go with you if you want" Shaggy offered. "Sure why not. I can show you all the photos I've ever taken since becoming the photographer for the school newspaper if you're interested" Crystal told Shaggy. "Like that sounds like a groovy idea" answered Shaggy as he, Crystal, Scooby Doo and Amber left together to go with Crystal to get the pictures developed. "I think it's nice that Shaggy and Scooby both managed to get girlfriends. I hope they'll be very happy together" Johnny told Velma. "At least he finally moved on with his life" Velma quietly said to herself so that Johnny wouldn't hear her. She was happy that Shaggy took her advice but still felt bad about yelling at him and planned on apologizing to Shaggy the next time he was alone.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Johnny gets Kidnapped!

Velma was happy that Shaggy got a new girlfriend which meant he was completely over her. However deep down Velma almost felt a little bit jealous but she quickly put that thought in the back of her mind because she already has a boyfriend who she cares about very much to the point where she admitted to herself, "I think I love Johnny but I'm afraid to say it because what if he doesn't love me back?" "Velma are you ok? You look spaced out!" Johnny said while they were sitting at the Library doing homework. "I'm sorry Johnny. I was just in deep thought" replied Velma. What were you thinking about?" Johnny asked her and Velma answered, "I was thinking about my Johnny Boo." "Aw you're the sweetest Ms. Jinkies. I think about you all the time too" Johnny told her which made Velma smile. "Velma are you doing anything tonight?" Johnny blurted out. "No I'm free tonight. Did you wanted to do something?" asked Velma. "Yes because I have something special planned for us tonight and there is something very important I want to say to you so please meet me tonight at the campus park at 7pm" Johnny said as he got up and left to finish the arrangements for the special surprise he was planning. "I wonder what Johnny wants to say to me?" Velma thought to herself as she got ready for another romantic date with the guy she has been dating since the semester started. As soon as Velma was done getting ready she headed out the door and went straight to the campus park. "Oh my word what is all this?" Velma asked when she saw the beautiful Japanese Lanterns hung up on the trees in different colors and patterns which each of them were shining brightly. "Surprise Ms. Jinkies Happy Three Month Anniversary from me your Johnny Boo" Johnny said as steeped out wearing a tuxedo. "Oh Johnny this is so sweet of you. I love the lanterns. Their beautiful!" Velma said with a big smile on her.

"That's not all I have plan for us to tonight. Come with me" Johnny said as he took Velma by the hand and walked her to a table for two where their dinner waited them. "Please sit down" Johnny told Velma as he pulled out her chair. "Did you plan this yourself?" Velma asked him. "I sure did. I even made the dinner we are having tonight all by myself so I hope that you like it" Johnny said as he lifted the covers from their dinner plates revealing his creation which was a steak cut into the shape of a heart with mix vegetables and some mashed potatoes with gravy on the side. Velma took a picture of her dinner to remember how beautiful it looked before she took a bite out of her steak. "Johnny this is delicious. I thought you said you can't cook" Velma stated as she recalled Johnny mentioning that his cooking skills were poor. "I wanted to improve on my cooking skills just for you Velma so you can enjoy tonight's dinner which I didn't get any help from nobody not even Helga" Johnny said to Velma while they were eating dinner. When they were done eating Johnny turned on the radio because he wanted to dance with Velma. "Are we going to do the Monkey again like we did when you took me out to go dancing?" Velma asked before the music started. "Tempting but no. I have something more romantic for us to dance to" Johnny told Velma as the music started. Johnny wrapped his arms around Velma and began to dance with her. Velma wasn't sure what the song was but she was enjoying her dance with Johnny. "Um Velma besides our Anniversary there is something very important I wanted to tell you that I hope that you won't freak out about" Johnny said to her. "What is it that you wanted to say to me?" asked Velma. "Well it's like this. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me in a very long time and you mean so much to me. I care about you deeply. In fact Velma I love you from the bottom of my heart and I hope that you feel the same way about me" Johnny said.

Velma was shocked at what Johnny just told her because for a long time she had been wondering if she should tell him that she loves him. Now that Johnny told her first how much he loves her Velma had no problem saying, "I love you too Johnny Bravo. I wanted to tell you that for a long time as well but I was scared because I thought that you wouldn't say that you love me back but now that I know that you feel the same way about me I'm so happy." Velma and Johnny began kissing because they were so happy to finally tell each other how much they loved one another. As Johnny and Velma continued to hold each other in a loving embrace someone who was watching them from the top of one of the trees. In fact there were a couple of people who were watching the happy couple because they were waiting for the perfect time to strike. All of a sudden the lights from the Japanese Lanterns went out which startled Johnny and Velma. "What happened to the lights?" Velma asked as she went to check them out. "NO GET AWAY FROM ME!" Johnny screamed before he was knocked out by one of the people. "JOHNNY WHAT HAPPENED?!" Velma panicked as she ran over to see what was going on. "Stay away from Johnny Bravo. He'll just end up breaking your heart" one of the kidnappers said before they disappeared with Johnny as their prisoner. The lights from the lanterns turned back on but Johnny and the group of people who kidnapped him were done. All that was left was Johnny's sunglasses. "OH MY GOD JOHNNY HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED I HAVE TO TELL THE GANG RIGHT AWAY!" Velma said as she took out her phone and started calling her friends to tell them what happened. "Are you serious Velma? Johnny has been kidnapped while you two were having a romantic date at the park?" Daphne asked as soon as she, Freddy, Shaggy and Scooby Doo showed up. "Yes and I don't know where he was taken and who is responsible for this horrid crime" Velma cried as Daphne tried to comfort her friend.

"Don't worry Velma we're going to get to the bottom of this mystery, find Johnny and capture whoever committed this crime" Freddy assured Velma making her feel a little bit better because she knew she could count on her friends to be there and to solve any mystery that they may come across.

Author's Note: Johnny got kidnapped after the happy couple confess their love for each other. I bet you're wondering who did it? Well you're just going to have to wait until my next update so stay tune.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 The Mystery of Johnny Bravo's Kidnapping

Daphne did her best to calm Velma down it didn't do much good because Velma broke down in tears fearing that she'll ever seen her boyfriend again. "Listen to me Velma we're going to find Johnny and bring whoever kidnapped him to justice that way you two love birds can be reunited" Daphne told Velma trying to motivate her and to get her to stop crying which actually worked. "Thanks Daphne. We've solved many mysteries together before and after the Evil Entity and I believe that we can do this" replied Velma. "Ok Velma can you tell us everything that happened because when you called us we barely understood you since you were freaking out" Freddy stated. "Well this is what happened Johnny asked me to meet him here for a romantic date because it's our three month anniversary. He planned this dinner which was wonderful and everything was going well. In fact he told me that he loves me and I said I love you back. We were so happy to finally confess our true feelings for each other. But out nowhere the lanterns Johnny set up went out and when I went to check on them for Johnny I heard him screaming and the next thing I know is there was a small group of people who took him away after one of them knocked my Johnny out. One of them warned me to stay away from him because he'll end up breaking my heart. After that they just disappeared and that was when I called you guys" Velma said which made her friends gasped. "Johnny said he loves you?! That is so sweet!" squealed Daphne. "I know but let's stay focus. A group of crazy people kidnapped my boyfriend!" Velma stated. "You're right I'm sorry" said Daphne.

"We need to look for clues that way we can solve this mystery" Freddy said as he and the rest of the gang searched for clues. Velma called Carl to let him know what happened and to ask him if there is anybody that might have it out for Johnny. "Well the only people that might have it out for Johnny is possibly every girl he either ever dated or hit on that thought of Johnny as a pig with no matters but that list is too long. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful" Carl said over the phone. "It's ok Carl. You did your best and we could use your help in finding Johnny" Velma told him. "You can count on me. Let me know what you need" Carl said before he and Velma hung up. "I found something!" Freddy shouted as he picked up the first clue. "What is it?" Shaggy asked. Velma took a look at it and said, "It looks like hair from a really hairy animal. I've never seen anything like this. I have to show this to Carl. Maybe he can help me figure out what it is." "Good idea Velma" Freddy said as they headed to Carl's dorm/lab for his help. "AH!" Daphne screamed as she tripped over something but was caught by Freddy who asked, "Are you ok?" "I'm fine. Thanks for catching me. I tripped over something as we were walking" Daphne pointed out. Scooby went to see what it was and came back with the object Daphne tripped over. "This looks like a horn" Daphne stated when she got a closer look.

"Carl are you in there?" Velma said as she knocked on his door. "Hi everyone what brings you here?" Carl said as he greeted them and let them in. "We found a lock of animal hair which I'm not familiar with. Do you think you can take a look at it for us?" Velma asked as she showed Carl one of the clues they found. "We also came across this horn" Daphne stated as she handed it over to Carl who then put some of the hair under a microscope. After a few minutes of studying the hair and looking through his books this is what he told the gang, "From the sample of hair that you brought to me I found out that it's some type of wolf but I'm not sure what kind. If there is a wild animal on campus then we need to notify Animal Control right away." "What about the horn I almost tripped over?" exclaimed Daphne. "This horn is either from a different animal or it's the kind that is used to blow into just like Vikings used to do" answered Carl. "Well gang this mystery is a real head scratcher but I believe we can do this" Freddy proclaimed. The next day as the gang made it through the day they noticed a poster for one of the clubs and it said, "Come join the sisterhood of strong women and together we can make a different in the world." "A club for women to talk about different issues and prove that we can do anything men can do but possibly better not interested only because I want to focus on my studies" Velma declared. "Same here" Daphne chimed in. "Do you think any of these girls might be a suspect in Johnny's kidnapping?" Shaggy asked. "Maybe but who knows" answered Freddy. "Maybe we should get somebody to go undercover and find out more but who? Neither Daphne or I have the time for clubs" Stated Velma. "If you want I'll ask my girlfriend Crystal and see if she can help us" Shaggy offered. "Good idea and hopefully she'll say yes to helping us out" Freddy said as Shaggy got his phone and called up Crystal. He told her about Johnny's kidnapping and a possibly that the new club that was just formed might have members as suspects. When Shaggy hung up he told the gang, "Crystal said she'll gladly help us out and is on her way to meet us right now." Crystal arrived a few minutes later and Freddy told her about the plan, "Ok Crystal here's what you're going to do. You're going to join the sisterhood of strong and independence women and see what it's all about. Maybe one of the girls might know something about Johnny's kidnapping or could possibly be the one that kidnapped him."

"Take this necklace that I installed a tiny video camera in. It will record everything that goes on while you're at the club and we'll be able to hear everything through my laptop or my phone depending on what I choose to use. Are you ready?" Velma asked as she handed the necklace to Crystal. "I'm totally ready especially if this will help find your boyfriend" answered Crystal. Velma instructed Crystal on how to turn it on which is by the button on the back of the flower pendant on the necklace. "When did you have the time to make that tiny camera?" Daphne asked. "When I'm upset I invent things so I made it last night" answered Velma. Crystal headed to where the sisterhood of strong and independence women were meeting. "Hello everyone I'm Fiona leader of the sisterhood of strong and independence women. I see we have some new members who I welcome to our club. I hope you'll like it here and consider us like sisters" said Fiona. While Fiona was talking Crystal was recording the meeting which was mostly about how they were going to raise money for charity and how they can make a different in the world. Just like the gang of the gang who was watching through Velma's laptop nothing useful came along that was going to help them solve this mystery until Fiona ended the meeting out of nowhere when she saw the sun was setting. "I have to do something important. See you next week" Fiona said as she left the room.

When Fiona left Crystal followed her while the camera was still recording. The gang followed Crystal as well to see where Fiona was going which was to the top of a hill at the campus park. Apparently Fiona looked at the full moon with just determination and even though Crystal was far enough for Fiona not to spot her She along with the rest of the gang came a moment later and all of them heard the same thing the sound of something or someone howling at the moon. They all gasped in shock because everyone thought, "Who or what is howling at the moon?" Then Velma had a thought. She recalled this one time Johnny told her about the many women he ever dated or hit on which resulted in him getting slapped in the face or his lights punched out. "I wonder if Fiona is somebody that Johnny dated in the past?" Velma thought to herself. All of a sudden a wild animal came out of nowhere and started growling. "RUN!" Scooby and Shaggy shouted as every began running away. The wild animal that spotted the gang and Crystal ran after them until the gang was nowhere to be found. "Like that was close" Shaggy pointed out. "You said it" Freddy said as he and everyone else was trying to catch their breath. "What do we do now? Whatever that creature was isn't going to give up until it catches us" said Daphne. "Simple we're just going to have to sneak back to campus by sticking together and maybe look for more clues where the meeting took place" Velma said as she and everyone else were able to get back without running into whatever that animal was that chased them. Freddy took out a lock picking kit he had in his back pocket and was able to pick open the door. After they were able to get in Freddy said, "Look for any clues that may help us." Everyone looked through draws and cabinets but didn't find a thing. "Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed when she found something that shocked her. "What is it Velma?" Daphne asked. "I found this file and it's about me and Johnny. It has all of these photos of us and there is this note that said, we will set this girl free from heart break" answered Velma as everyone took a look at the file. "We have to take this file with us. This could help us find my boyfriend and maybe the people responsible for his kidnapping."

"What's that sticking out of the folder?" Scooby pointed out. Velma pulled out a piece of paper and said, "It's a map to a secret location. Let's follow it and see where it goes." Everyone followed the map which led them to a house. The door was opened so they went inside. "Quick hide" Freddy whispered as the lights turned on. A few girls were coming from the basement that Crystal recognized. "I know those girls. They were at the meeting as well" Crystal said. "What are they up to?" asked Daphne. "I don't know but the only way to find out is to lure who or whatever kidnapped Johnny into a trap" answered Freddy. "Like how are you going to lure who or whatever into one of your latest traps?" Shaggy asked. "You and Scooby Doo are going to be bait since you two can run the fastest" answered Freddy.

Author's Note: The gang is becoming one step closer into solving this mystery. I bet any of you who are reading this are wondering who did it? Well you're going to have to wait until my next update so stay tune.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Trapping Johnny's Kidnapper

"No way Freddy have you lost your mind? Who knows what that creature is that most likely kidnapped Velma's boyfriend" Shaggy stated as Scooby Doo agreed with his best friend about not wanting to be bait. "Would you do for a Scooby Snack?" Velma asked. "Not this time" answered Scooby because just like Shaggy he was scared too. "If you won't do it for a Scooby Snack then will you do it for me?" Crystal asked while staring lovingly into Shaggy's eye. "Dang it Crystal is staring at me with those beautiful eyes in a cute way that I can't say no to" Shaggy grumbled to himself. "Fine" exclaimed Shaggy which made Crystal hug him. As Shaggy and Scooby left to go find the creature Velma and Daphne looked at Crystal and Daphne asked her, "How did you convince Shaggy to go through with the plan?" "Oh that's easy. No guy can ever turn down a girl when she looks at him in a sweet and loving way that can melt his heart" Crystal answered. "We have to try that with our boyfriends" Velma said which Daphne agreed. "Ok here's the plan, Daphne I need you to help me build my latest trap" said Freddy. "What do you want Crystal and I to do?" asked Velma. "If you two are up for it I want the both of you to sneak back into the house and see if Johnny is there" answered Freddy. Velma was more than happy to do it if it meant finding her kidnapped boyfriend. "Crystal since you're going with Velma take as many pictures as you can that way we'll have evidences to show to the police" Freddy told her. "You can count on me Freddy. I'm glad to do my part in solving this mystery" Crystal said before she and Velma went back to the house where they believed Johnny might be.

"Who are you calling Freddy?" Daphne asked as she noticed her boyfriend getting his phone out. "I'm calling Carl that way he can help us with one of his inventions I saw in his lab that would be very helpful for building my latest trap" answered Freddy. Daphne thought it was a good idea because she saw all of his inventions when they visited his lab. Carl came right away with the invention that Freddy requested for Carl to bring and showed them what it can do. As the trap was being built Crystal and Velma made it back to the house. Lucky for them no one was standing watch either outside or inside the house. As quietly as possible they snuck in that way if someone was in the house they wouldn't hear them come in. "There's the door that those two girls came through. I think it leads to the basement" Crystal pointed out as she and Velma opened and walked down the stairs. "It's so dark in here" said Crystal. "No worries my cell phone has a built in flash light" Velma said as she turned on the light on her phone. While Crystal and Velma were looking around the basement they heard a faint moaning sound. "What was that?" Crystal asked. "I don't know but it sounds like its coming from over there" answered Velma as she and Crystal looked in another section of the basement that looked like a bedroom. "I found a light switch" Crystal said as she turned on the lights. When the lights went on Velma gasped because she saw Johnny tied to a chair with a bruise on his head. "Johnny!" Velma cried as she ran to her boyfriend who was barely conscious. "Ms. Jinkies is that you?" Johnny asked in a faint voice. "Yes Johnny it's me. I'm so glad we found you" answered Velma. Johnny was wondering about what Velma meant by we until he saw Crystal. "Oh I remember you. You're Shaggy's girlfriend Crystal" said Johnny. "We're going to get you out of here" Velma said as she and Crystal untied the knots freeing Johnny.

Crystal took a lot of pictures for evidences to show to the police as requested by Freddy. Johnny couldn't really walk or stand up straight so he leaned on Crystal and Velma for support. As soon as the three of them got out of the basement the two girls that Crystal saw earlier were in the house and spotted Johnny, Velma and Crystal. "The prisoner is loose!" shouted one of the girls. "Johnny do you know those two?" asked Velma. "Yes I do. The one with the eye patch is Tiffany and the other one is Phoebe. They were inmates of the women prison I told you about when I got locked up for littering even though I didn't do it. They're upset with me because I was let go before our dates. I was shocked to see them after all this time because I thought they were still in jail for their crimes" answered Johnny. "the person who wants her revenge found us online after we got out of jail and wanted us to help her with her plan" said Tiffany. "We're so mad at you Johnny Bravo for leaving before either of us can go out with you" Phoebe wined. "It's not my fault that my mom and neighbor found proof that I didn't litter. I originally wanted to stay because I told the warren that I tried to bribe the cop and that I hit on Judge Trudy but she didn't care and I was free to go by force" Johnny said to them. "Well that doesn't matter because we're going to capture your little girlfriend and that hippie chick" Tiffany stated as she and Phoebe tried to gang up on them. "There is no way I'm going to let you take us!" Velma shouted as she started unleashing some fighting moves that she knew.

While Velma was taking care of business Shaggy and Scooby found whatever the creature was that chased them earlier. "Are you ready Scooby?" Shaggy asked. "No but let's get it over it" answered Scooby. "Hey creepy monster try and catch us!" taunted Shaggy as he and Scooby Doo started running to lead the creature into a trap. The creature saw Shaggy and Scooby and started going after them. "Ok we give up!" Tiffany and Phoebe shouted as Crystal and Velma tied the two girls up. "Where did you learn those fighting moves?" asked Johnny. "I took self-defense classes back home at Crystal Cove that way I can protect myself" answered Velma. "Well they paid off because that was groovy what you did" exclaimed Crystal. "Which one of you two gave Johnny that nasty bruise on his head?!" Velma asked Tiffany and Phoebe. "It wasn't us. It was the other girl who was part of Johnny's kidnapping" Tiffany said. Johnny felt the bruise on his head and realized it has an unusual shape. "I know who did this to me and we have to find her quickly before it's too late" Johnny said. Velma called the police and they came right away to arrest Tiffany and Phoebe. "Officers don't go just yet. There are more people involved in my kidnapping and if you can wait a bit the other people responsible will be caught" said Johnny. The cops were fine with that and put Tiffany and Phoebe in one of the police cars.

"Faster Scooby Doo!" Shaggy screamed as the creature was ganging up in them. Before they lured the monster that was chasing them Freddy texted Shaggy about the trap and what to do so he and Scooby wouldn't get caught as well. Shaggy and Scooby jumped over the trap so they wouldn't get caught. However whatever that creature was that was chasing them got caught and was mad. Velma called Daphne to let her know that she and Crystal found Johnny, captured two of the people involved, called the cops and learned of another person involved in Johnny's kidnapping. Daphne told her where to meet them and they came right away. Before Freddy was able to unmask the person who kidnapped Johnny the sun was rising and the creature started to change. Instead of a wolf like creature a girl stood inside of the trap and Johnny recognized her. "Fluffy is that really you?" Johnny asked because he was shocked to see a girl from his past. "Yeah it's me" she answered. "But why did you do this?" asked Johnny. "Because I wanted to get even with you for breaking up with me just because I change into a female werewolf whenever there is a full moon. I even got those two inmates and that antelope girl involved" said Fluffy. "Antelope girl?" Velma said as she looked at Johnny. "Her name is Carol. I met her through a dating website. I didn't know I was about to go on a date with an animal until I met her. At first she got upset because when I said we shouldn't go on our date but I hate to see a woman cry even if she isn't human so I went out with Carol and surprisingly we had a good time. We dated for a little while but then Carol broke up with me because she moved away and thought that a long distance relationship wouldn't work out. Carol would never want to help you Fluffy. She was a good person who wouldn't do anything bad how did you get her involved?" demanded Johnny. "Simple I met her one day in a coffee shop and we were talking about our past relationships. I was surprised that she mentioned that you two used to date before she ended the relationship. I was surprised that she broke up with you and not the other way around like you did with me. I told her to meet me later that night because I wanted to show her something. When she arrived Carol was shocked that I turned into a werewolf right in front of her. At first she wanted to run away but I stopped Carol and told her if she doesn't help me with my plan I was going to eat her and you. When I found out that you became a College student I was shocked that any school would let you in but impressed at the same time. I disguised myself by changing my hair color, went with the name Fiona, I enrolled myself at Miskatonic University and I waited for the perfect moment to go with my plan. I was surprised that you got yourself a girlfriend and I'm wondering is she that crazy to actually fall for you. I wanted to do your precious Ms. Jinkies a favor by kidnapping you and leaving you in Mexico before you could break her heart. I would have gotten away with it to if it wasn't for your girlfriend and her meddling friends too" Fluffy said as the cops pulled her out of Freddy's pit trap and arrested her.

"Hold it Fluffy where is Carol? We found her horn the night that you kidnapped my boyfriend!" Velma stated as she showed Fluffy Carol's Antelope horn. "I'm right here" Carol said when she came out of nowhere. "I managed to escape when Tiffany and Phoebe were dealing with those two girls that freed Johnny." Carol then punched Fluffy with her hoof and said, "That's for forcing me to go through with your awful plan and for threating to eat me and Johnny too." The cops took Fluffy along with Tiffany and Phoebe to Jail. "I thought that Scooby Doo was the only talking animal. I didn't know Antelopes can talk as well" Carl said as he, Freddy and Daphne stared in amazing because they never met a talking Antelope before. "Some of us animals can talk" Carol stated. "I believe this belongs to you" Velma said as she handed Carol her missing horn. "Thanks my horn fell off after I knocked out Johnny because I banged my head. Johnny I'm so sorry so hurting you. I never wanted to do it but I feared that Fluffy was going to eat you and me. Please forgive me" cried Carol. "I'm not mad at you Carol. I figured that it was you because the shape of my bruise is the same as your hoof and were you the one treating my head injury because I've been groggy since yesterday" said Johnny. "Yes it was me. I felt awful for what I did and I was planning on busting you out so you can reunited with your girlfriend Velma but when she and that other girl came I hid because I was scared but became relieved when they freed you. I snuck out that way I can get the police but it looks like I was beaten to the punch" Carol told Johnny. "Thanks for looking after my boyfriend" Velma said. "You're very welcome" said Carol before she thanked the gang for returning her horn and told everyone that she was going to see a doctor about reattaching her horn back.

"I can't believe what happened all because some crazy girl wanted to protect me from you" Velma told Johnny as she escorted him back to his dorm. "Yeah me too" said Johnny. Velma tucked Johnny into bed and before she could leave Johnny held Velma's hand and said, "Don't go just yet. Could you stay until I fall asleep?" "Ok Johnny but only until you fall asleep" Velma said as she pulled up a chair and sat next to Johnny. Velma fell asleep while waiting for Johnny to go to sleep. He saw Velma was a sleep so he got out of bed, pulled out a cot from his closet and put some things on it so Velma would feel comfortable while she slept. Johnny placed Velma on the cot kissed her good night and finally went to sleep himself and was ready to move on from the horrible experience that he went through.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Johnny learns about the kiss

Johnny recovered quickly after being kidnapped by Fluffy. She was grateful to Velma and her friends for finding him. He was able to move on and continued his studies. Velma was happy to have her boyfriend back and they were in love more than ever. Velma cared for Johnny very deeply but at the same here her mind wasn't at ease. She had been keeping the secret about Shaggy kissing her when he declared his love for her. She didn't want to tell Johnny that her ex kissed and confessed his love to her. Velma felt awful about yelling at Shaggy and wanted to apologize to him. "Johnny I'll meet up with you later. Right now I have to take care of something really important that I've been putting off for a long time" Velma told Johnny. "Ok I'll see you later Ms. Jinkies" Johnny said as he left to run an errand. Velma took out her cell phone and called Shaggy,

Shaggy: "Hi Velma what's up?"

Velma: "Nothing much. Listen Shaggy can we meet up? I really need to talk to you in person."

Shaggy: "Sure Velma is everything ok?"

Velma: "Yes everything is fine. I just want to talk. Please meet me at the student lounge."

Shaggy: "Like ok I'll be right there."

Velma and Shaggy both hung up the phone and Velma headed to the student lounge to meet up with Shaggy. "Hi Velma I'm here" Shaggy said as he greeted her. "Hey thanks for coming on such short notice" Velma said. "What is it that you wanted to tell me in person that couldn't be done over the phone?" asked Shaggy. "Shaggy I wanted to apologize for when I yelled at you the night you confessed that you still loved me. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I know it was hard for you when I told you that I didn't want to get back together just like it was hard for me to get over you after you broke up with me" said Velma. "I forgive you Velma and I'm sorry our relationship didn't work out. I should have told Scooby Doo about us sooner but I was scared of losing him and in the end I lost you. I'm also sorry that I kissed you. That was stupid of me to do" Shaggy pointed out. "It's ok Shaggy. To be honest that kiss was nice. You haven't kissed me like that since we were dating. I never told Johnny about it because I'm afraid he might get really mad and maybe break up with me. I feel awful for lying to him for so long but I'm not sure how he would react" Velma stated. "Velma don't make the same mistake by keeping secrets from someone you really care about like I did. I learn that it was wrong for me to do that and I promised myself to be honest with anyone that was willing to date me. Crystal and I have a wonderful relationship because we are honest with each other" Shaggy advised.

"You're right Shaggy. I should tell Johnny the truth because keeping this secret for so long is wrong" Velma said. Unknowing to Velma and Shaggy as they were talking Johnny overheard everything they were talking about and couldn't believe what he just heard. "You kissed my girlfriend?!" Johnny shouted which scared Shaggy and Velma because they had no idea he was in the room with them. "Johnny I can explain. The reason why I didn't tell you was because I was scared of how you were going to react. But I promise you that there is nothing going on between me and Shaggy. We broke up a long time ago and the both of us moved on with our lives and met people who we really care about so please don't be upset with me or Shaggy" begged Velma. Johnny walked over to Velma and gently took by the hand and hugged her while saying, "Velma you shouldn't be scare to tell me these things especially if the kiss you and Shaggy shared didn't mean anything even though you said it was a nice kiss. I need to know do you and Shaggy still have feelings for each other?" Velma nodded her head no assuring Johnny that her relationship with Shaggy has been over for a very long time. "That's good do you want to go out and grab a bite?" "Sounds like a plan let's go" Velma said as she left with Johnny. As for Shaggy he couldn't believe that Johnny walked in on them by mistake while they were talking. He felt so embarrass about what happened that Shaggy didn't want to talk about it with anyone ever. Velma was able to work things out with Johnny assuring him that any feelings she ever had for Shaggy were in the past. "Is something the matter Velma?" Daphne asked when she saw her friend laying on the bed with a book covering her face. "Daphne there is something I have to tell you that I should have told you a long time ago" said Velma as she told Daphne about Shaggy confessing that he loved her and they shared a kiss. "Oh wow I can't believe Shaggy kissed you even though you have a boyfriend" said Daphne. "Yeah I know and the crazy part is that kiss felt nice. It was so sweet and I felt like flying" Velma told Daphne. "Johnny found out about my kiss with Shaggy and I told him it didn't mean anything but it kind of did."

"Velma I know that you moved on with your life and said that you no longer have feelings for Shaggy but what you just told me I think you might still have feelings for Shaggy" Daphne pointed out. "Do you really think so?" asked Velma. "I believe so" answered Daphne. "Well that doesn't matter. I'm with Johnny who I'm really crazy about and Shaggy is dating Crystal. Plus I doubt Shaggy still has any feelings for me since we both moved on with our lives" said Velma. Daphne believed in her heart that Velma might still have feeling for Shaggy even though she is dating Johnny. Plus nobody can ignore the feeling of flying when you experience a kiss that may mean something. "If that's how you feel then I'll respect it" Daphne told Velma which Velma appreciated Daphne for respecting how she felt.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Taking finals, Celebrating and a Proposal

The gang's first semester at Miskatonic University was almost over. They all couldn't believe so much as happened during their first semester. Velma got a new boyfriend and Shaggy finally moved on when he met Crystal. Now it was time to prepare for final exams before the semester ended. "I can't believe how fast this semester went. Finals are coming up and after that we'll be on semester break until the end of January" said Freddy. "I know right which is why we must study that way we'll do really well on our final exams and pass our classes" Velma stated. Just like with their midterms the gang along with Johnny formed their study group again and this time Crystal joined them because she liked the idea of studying with Shaggy and his friends. "Do you think I'll pass my finals?" Crystal asked Shaggy. "I believe so since I've seen the grades on your class quizzes and papers that you've written. They're really high!" Shaggy said trying to motivate his girlfriend. Crystal smiled at her boyfriend and was motivated to study even more. For many weeks everyone prepared for their final exams either together or on their own. Johnny especially enjoyed studying alone with Velma because he felt uneasy around Shaggy because he kissed his girlfriend before Velma turned him down flat. "Next semester is my last semester here at Miskatonic University. Do you think I'll do well enough next semester to graduate?" Johnny asked. "I believe so. I've seen you study really hard and your grades are so much better than before" answered Velma. "You know Ms. Jinkies everyone back home always thought of me as a big dummy because I'm not really smart and I do and say things that are really stupid but I couldn't help it. Most women I meet always thought of me as stupid and pig headed because I used to use lines to pick up women that way they'll go out with me which never works out but you're different so I thank you so giving me a chance" said Johnny.

"I don't think you're stupid. You just made choices in your life that didn't work out for you including how to get a girl to go out with you. When you first spoke to me I thought wow this good looking guy actually spoke to a girl like me who is more into being smart than being pretty" Velma told him. "I think you're beautiful Velma and I like the fact that you're really smart because that is what makes you a wonderful person" Johnny stated. Velma hugged and thanked Johnny for what he said as they continued to study. Finally the day came for everyone at Miskatonic University to take their finals. Finals were being held all week and the gang considered it the longest week of their lives because they studied really hard. When finals week ended the gang, Johnny and Crystal took a breath of relief knowing that their exams and the semester was over. However their troubles weren't over yet because they had to wait until their final grades were posted online which didn't happened until a few days later. "Ms. Jinkies I pass my finals and my classes and it's thanks to you!" Johnny said as he held Velma and twirled her around. "I'm happy you passed Johnny Boo" said Velma with a smile. The gang also passed their exams and Crystal did too. "This is groovy that we all did well and I think we should celebrate our victory over dinner what do you guys think?" Crystal asked everyone. "That sounds like a groovy idea" Shaggy said as he and the gang decided to meet up later tonight to celebrate. The gang, Crystal, her dog Amber, Johnny, Carl and his girlfriend Helga went to have dinner at Bow Wow which was the same restaurant where Shaggy and Crystal had their first date.

"I've never been to a dog theme restaurant before" said Daphne. "Well there is a first time for everything and I think you're all going to like it here. I know Shaggy and I did when we came here with our dogs" Crystal said to Daphne and everyone else as the hostess came and sat them down at a table for ten. A waiter came to their table and took everyone's orders before leaving. "So Johnny what do you plan to do after you graduate next semester?" Velma asked. "I don't know but I hate the idea of being away from you so I'm hoping to find a job and a place right away near campus that way I can come see you when you're done with your classes" answered Johnny as he winked at Velma. Velma thought it was sweet of Johnny to want to be near after he finished College because she hated the idea of being apart from her Johnny Boo. It was every busy that night at Bow Wow because a lot of students from Miskatonic University were also having dinner to celebrate finals and the semester being over. The waiter eventually came back with everyone's orders. "OMG this food is amazing!" Johnny said while he was eating. Everyone agreed with Johnny and was grateful to Crystal and Shaggy for suggesting to celebrate finals being over. When everyone finished eating Carl got up because he wanted to say something to everyone, "If I can have everyone's attention I have something important to say." The gang and everyone else at the restaurant were curious to know what Carl wanted to say. "As most of you know Victor and I were declared the winners of the Science Competition and we split the prize money. I'm happy to say Victor and I have teamed up that way we can help the environment together to make the Earth a better place. Also I have something to ask my beautiful and wonderful girlfriend Helga" Carl got down on one knee and took out the most beautiful diamond ring that anyone has ever seen. "Helga you've been by my side through thick and thin and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you. Helga would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

Helga was crying tears of joy because she had always dreamt of the day that Carl the man she knew was her true love would ask for her hand in marriage. "Yes Carl I will marry you. I love you my handsome scientist!" Helga cried as Carl put the ring on his bride to be. "CONGRADUATION!" Everyone at the restaurant said to the happy newly engaged couple. "Johnny will you be my best man?" Carl asked. "You got it buddy" answered Johnny. After the gang left the restaurant and Helga called up her family back in Sweden and told them the good news. They were happy for Helga especially her parents and they couldn't wait to see their daughter finally marry the man that stole her heart.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 A New Semester

Winter break came and went. The gang was happy to see their families but were looking forward to another semester at Miskatonic University. Velma was especially happy to see her boyfriend Johnny because he went back home to visit his mother but still kept in contact with Velma through video chat. "I wonder what classes will be offered this semester?" Velma asked her friends. "Like I don't know but I think that we should make sure to take the classes required for our majors so that we can get them out of the way the sooner the better" Shaggy suggested which everyone agreed with him. When Freddy parked the Mystery Machine at Miskatonic University Velma saw Johnny and they ran into each other. "I missed you so much Ms. Jinkies!" Johnny said as he hugged his girlfriend. "I missed you too Johnny Boo" Velma replied. Shaggy and Scooby met up with their girlfriends Crystal and Amber and they were happy to see each other. "Amber and I missed you guys like crazy" said Crystal as she hugged Shaggy. "We missed you too" said Scooby as he hugged Amber. Everyone went inside to get hot chocolate where the welcoming ceremony took place in the event hall. "Hopefully we'll be able to get through this semester without something crazy or strange happening" Velma told her friends which they agreed with. The gang love solving mysteries but wanted to experience being normal College students for a change. Carl was there too along with his bride to be Helga who proudly wore the engagement ring Carl gave her on the night he asked for her hand in marriage.

"Hey Carl how have you and Helga been?" Freddy asked as he greeted them. "We're doing just fine. We've been planning our wedding which will happen a few days after graduation later this year" Carl answered. "I'm hoping you and your friends will come to our wedding" Helga said to Freddy and everyone else. "Of course Helga. We wouldn't miss it for the world" Daphne said. Everyone picked out their classes for the semester after the welcoming ceremony ended and all of them signed up to take another class caught by Mr. E along with some other classes required for their major and they even signed up for an art class that was going to be caught by a professor that started working at Miskatonic University. "I wonder who this new art teacher is?" asked Daphne. "We'll find out when classes start" Freddy told her as everyone headed to their dorms. Velma and Daphne were roommates again which made them happy and so was Shaggy, Scooby and Freddy. Everyone unpacked their stuff and got settled in their dorms. The next day classes began and everyone was ready for another semester at Miskatonic University. The gang did have more classes together than last time but did take classes without each other. Mr. E was pleased to see the gang in the new class that he was teaching which was a higher level than his other one he caught last semester. Later on the gang along with Crystal headed to their last class which was the art class that everyone signed up to take.

"Hello everyone I'm Professor Lester and welcome to painting 101. For this semester I'll be teaching all of you how to paint and each of you will create your own works of arts and hopefully you'll learn to appreciate art just like I do" Professor Lester said as he continued talking about more about the class and what he excepted out of his students. "Before I end class I would like to show you pictures that I painted myself because of an experience that I went through a little while ago." Professor Lester took out these paintings of a night sky that had many stars all around. The gang thought they were beautiful and thought that Professor Lester was talking about seeing the beautiful night sky. The final painting he showed them confused them because they saw what appeared to be a flying saucer. "That's all for today class. Please remember to get the supplies needed because the next time class is held we're going to begin on our first assignment" Professor Lester said as he dismissed his class. "That was an interesting first class may I ask about your last painting?" Freddy asked. "Sure it was a while ago back home in New Mexico where I'm from. One night I was sleeping in my bed when all of a sudden this light started shining through my bed room window. Next thing I know I was on this space ship and there was things wired to my head by these aliens. I blacked out for a while and when I woke up I was back home with a headache. I know it seems crazy and you properly think I'm making this up but I'm not. Aliens are real and one day I hope to prove to the world that there are aliens in outer space but for now I'm an Art Professor" Professor Lester said before he left the class room. "What class did we sign up for Art of Science Fiction am I right Crystal?" Shaggy asked but Crystal wasn't really paying attention because she was a bit shock after hearing Professor Lester's story. "Crystal are you ok?" Shaggy asked. "Oh I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind. Please excuse me" Crystal answered as she left in a hurry.

For the next few weeks Crystal was a bit unease whenever she showed up for Art Class. Shaggy was concern about his girlfriend and wanted to show what was wrong. "I'm sorry Shaggy after hearing that story Professor Lester told us it kind of freaked me out but don't worry I'm fine" Crystal said assuring Shaggy that everything was ok. "I hope so but if there is anything you want to tell me I'm all ears" said Shaggy. Crystal thanked Shaggy and went back to her dorm. "I wonder if Crystal is keeping something from me?" Shaggy thought to himself and wanted to find out if his girlfriend was hiding something from him.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 Crystal has a secret

As time went on for Shaggy he was starting to wonder about his girlfriend. Even though they've been dating for a while and they were very happy together Shaggy often wondered about Crystal ever since their first day in their art class that they were taking together when Professor Lester showed the class his painting of the flying saucer when she got really nervous. She informed Shaggy that she was fine and there was nothing wrong. However Shaggy was able to somewhat tell that something was up and he wanted to find out. One day while Crystal was taking care of some personal business Shaggy went to talk to his friends. "Ever since Professor Lester showed us his paintings including the one with the flying saucer she has been on edge. It's like she's afraid of aliens or something. I want to help her but she won't talk to me. I just don't know what to do" Shaggy told his friends. "Give Crystal some time and she'll tell you what's on her mind if or when she's ready" said Freddy. "Freddy is correct. You don't want to push Crystal. Sometimes people have secrets that they're embarrassed or nervous about that they don't want anyone to know especially the people they care about the most" Velma stated. "I agree with both Velma and Freddy. Give her time" said Daphne. "Like you guys are right thanks for the advice" Shaggy said as he left to meet up with his girlfriend. "Hey Shaggy are you ready for our date?" Crystal excitedly said as she greeted him. "I'm always excited when it comes to seeing you" answered Shaggy. "Groovy and its looks like Scooby Doo and Amber are happy to see each other as well" Crystal stated as she noticed the two dogs wagging their tails and smiling.

Crystal and Shaggy decided to take a walk through the campus park. It was the middle of winter and snowed was covered everywhere. "It's like a beautiful white blanket has covered the Earth" said Crystal. As they continued their walk unknowing to the happy couple there was a man in a suit following them but he stood as far away as possible because he didn't want to get spotted. As Shaggy and Scooby Doo continued their dates with their girlfriends Crystal noticed a stand that was renting sleds to people to go sledding. "Oh Shaggy that looks like fun let's go!" Crystal said as she pulled Shaggy by the hand and headed towards the stand to rent a sled. The person recommended a long sled since they had their dogs with them in which Shaggy thought was a good idea. The four of them walked to the top of the tallest hill at the Park and they all sat down. "Are you ready everyone?" Shaggy asked. "I am and so is Amber" replied Scooby Doo. "Bring it on!" shouted Crystal as the four of them sat down and started sliding down. "WEEEEEEEE!" squealed Crystal. "This is so much fun! I've never been sledding before." "Really not even in your home town?" asked Shaggy. "No because let's just say where I'm from there isn't any snow" answered Crystal. Shaggy recalled when he asked Crystal where she's from she was just told him, "very far away." He wanted to know more about his girlfriend such as her hometown, family friends etc but she never spoke of any of that stuff. As they continued their fun day the man who had been following them was taking pictures.

As Shaggy, Crystal and their dogs were about to slide down the hill on their shed one more time before heading back Scooby noticed a man behind a tree taking pictures because the flash was really bright. "What are you looking at Scooby Doo?" Shaggy asked his best friend. Scooby pointed to the man with the camera which was the same man that had been following them. Crystal saw him as well and became really nervous. "Ok I think it's time we return the sled to the stand and go back to campus" Crystal said as she hurried everyone. "Crystal what's wrong? Do you know that guy?" asked Shaggy. "Listen I really can't explain it and I rather not so you have to trust me on this so let's go" answered Crystal. The sled was returned to the stand where it was rented from and Crystal hurried everyone to head back. As they were moving the man who was following them along with another guy and a girl came out of nowhere and started going after them. "What is the matter and why are you all out of breath?" Velma asked when she saw Shaggy, Scooby, Amber and Crystal tired from running in the student lounge. "There are these dudes wearing suits that are following us and I think Crystal may know why but won't tell me" answered Shaggy. The gang along with Velma's boyfriend Johnny, Carl and his bride to be Helga wanted to know what Shaggy meant by what he just say. Before questions could be asked the three people who had been following Shaggy, Crystal, Scooby and Amber came out of nowhere and one of them said, "Hello I'm Agent Steve and these are my collies Agent Max and Agent Laura." "Who cares who you are why in the world have you been chasing us?" Shaggy demanded.

"The reason why we were chasing you because we're after the girl and the golden retriever that you're with. They are both wanted for questioning" answered Agent Steve. Everyone turned around to look at Crystal and Amber who were both frozen with fear. Shaggy walked up to Crystal and asked her, "Is this true? If so why are they after you?" With a heavy heart and tears in her eyes Crystal told her boyfriend and his friends, "It's because Amber and I are not from here. We're aliens."

Author's Note: I know I haven't written an Author's Note in the previous chapters I've written for this fan fiction so let me say the following. I decided to add other characters to my story from the movie Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders. You may recognize them if you have seen this movie. Anyway point being I wanted to make this fan fiction a little bit more interesting for all of you out there reading this. Please stay tune for my next update.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 The truth about Crystal is reveal

"Crystal what does Agent Max mean about you being an alien? I'm assuming the kind that was born from a different country" said Shaggy. "No Shaggy I'm not that kind of alien. Amber and I are aliens from outer space" answered Crystal. Shaggy along with everyone else was stung to hear what Crystal just said. "You can't be serious. There are no such things as aliens" said Velma. Before Crystal could say anything else Agent Steve told everyone, "We've come to believe that Crystal and Amber are here to gather information that way they can tell their home planet and maybe figure a way to take over the Earth due to our source from where we work at known as SALF which stands for Search for Alien Life Form." "We won't let it happen under our protection" Agent Laura said. All of a sudden the sky became really dark because there was something flying, "OMG IS THAT A FLYING UFO?!" Exclaimed Carl as he became in shock of what he saw. Everyone at Miskatonic University saw what was going on outside and were freaking out. "You're coming with us" demanded Agent Laura. "Not a chance!" Crystal shouted as she and Amber made their escape along with, Shaggy and his friends. The three agents tried going after then but the gang managed to lose them. Everyone managed to make to Carl's dorm room/laboratory because it was the only place they could think of to hide.

"Ok Crystal you better start explaining. Are you and Amber seriously aliens from outer space?" said Shaggy. "Yes we are and we'll show you our true form" said Crystal as she and Amber began turning into aliens from outer space. Everyone including Shaggy where speechless at what they were seeing. "Are you here to gather information to invade Earth?" Daphne asked. "I don't know where that idea came from. Amber and I have no desire to take over Earth isn't that right Amber?" Crystal asked. "That's correct Crystal" Amber answered which left everyone in shock especially Scooby because he didn't know Amber could talk. "Amber and I came to this planet after we got this radio signal from the 1960's which was the only information about Earth we got which is why I dress and talk this way. We came to this planet to study it not to invade Earth. When I saw the painting in Professor Lester's art class I couldn't believe he managed to paint the space ship that dropped me and Amber off on Earth all of those years ago. During semester break the agents at SALF discovered who we were as we taking a vacation in New Mexico where apparently their headquarters is located. I thought that with nobody around we were able to walk around in the dessert in our true forms but it was a mistake because that was when they started coming after us. I don't know how they found us but we want them to leave us alone" Crystal said as began to cry.

"Don't cry Crystal we're going to help you right gang?" Shaggy said as he began to comfort Crystal to calm her down. "You better believe we'll help" answered Freddy which everyone else agreed to do. "So what's our plan?" asked Daphne. "We have to prove to those SALF agents and their whole organization that Crystal and Amber aren't here to invade Earth. They are here to just to study our planet" answered Freddy. "How are we going to do that?" Velma asked. "I believe I know a way" said Johnny. "How?" Everyone asked. "If possible Crystal and Amber can take us to their leader that way we can ask him or her to help us" answered Johnny. "Can you do that for us?" Shaggy asked. "I think it's our only option so I'm going to call my leader and let him know what's going on" Crystal said as she got out her communicator and started to make a call.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 Meeting the leader

"Hello Commander this is Agent Crystal along with Agent Amber. The SALF agents discovered us and they think we're here to invade Earth. I'm with a group of humans who know the truth and they would like to request an audience with you" said Crystal. "Ok thank you so much." "What did he say?" Shaggy asked. "He has agreed to meet all of you" answered Crystal. "Fantastic but how are we going to get out of here? Those agents are after us since we're helping Crystal and Amber" Velma pointed out. "Leave it to me I know how we can sneak out of here to get to the space ship" Daphne said as she began working on something to help with the plan to sneak out. "Daphne you're both beautiful and amazing for making these disguises to make us look like SALF agents so quickly" said Freddy. "Thanks I can make just about anything with the right materials" Daphne said as she and everyone else put on their disguises and snuck out. "Ok the close is clear we can go outside and board the ship" Crystal said as she led everyone in. "Whoa this place is amazing!" Carl exclaimed as he looked around the ship and was astounded by all the machines and gadgets on the ship. "This is where my leader is" Crystal said as she pointed to the main control room. "Greetings I'm Commander Thereafin I was told by agent Crystal that you humans has requested an audience with me" said Commander Thereafin. "That's right sir you see agents at SALF think that Crystal and Amber are here to gather information to take over Earth in a mass Alien Invasion but we know that they are here to study about Earth not to take it over" said Freddy.

"The worst part is they want to capture Crystal and Amber to do who knows what kind of experiences on them" Shaggy exclaimed. Commander Thereafin thought about what was just told to him and before he offered his help he recognized Johnny. "I know you. You're that annoying Earthling who got me chased with that angry mob a while back when I tried to bring information about world peace" stated Commander Thereafin. "Johnny you know this alien?" asked Velma. "Yeah I do and what he said was true which is why I've been hiding behind you that way he wouldn't recognized and or zap me with his laser gun" answered Johnny. Velma walked up to Thereafin and said, "I'm sorry for the trouble my boyfriend caused you in the past. I had no idea that Johnny did that to you and I know Johnny is sorry for what he did isn't that Johnny?" Velma said as she gave him a stern look. "Ms. Jinkies is right I'm sorry for what I did and if you can find it in your heart to forgive me and help us out that would be cool" replied Johnny. "Alright I accept your apology and I will help you" said Commander Thereafin. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to us" Amber and Crystal said together. "You're both very welcome and so are you Earthlings now let's go and take care of this matter" said Commander Thereafin.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 Clearing this whole mess up

After talking to Commander Thereafin he agreed to help the gang out that way he can help them prove that Crystal and Amber are just here to study not to help plan an invasion. "Come everyone we should go now" said Commander Thereafin as he led everyone out of the space ship. As soon as everyone got outside Agents Max, Steve and Laura were waiting outside for them with laser blasters. "ALL OF YOU FREEZE!" Agent Max shouted. "Turn the aliens over to us and you can go free" offered Agent Laura. "No way man. You're just going to turn them over to some scientist that way horrible experiences will be done on them. Crystal and Amber aren't here to gather information to plan an alien invasion on Earth. They wanted to study this planet to help make it a better place" said Shaggy. "Oh we figured that and just like those two aliens the leader of SALF believes in trying to create world peace in any way possible which also includes communicating with beings from outer space. However we don't believe in that load of lies because we know that those two aliens just want to gather enough information to plan an invasion on Earth and make the human race its slaves" said Agent Laura. The gang along with Crystal, Amber, Johnny, Carl, Helga and Commander Thereafin couldn't believe what they were hearing. Everyone was starting to think all hope was lost until Commander Thereafin got an idea. "You female Earthling wearing the diamond ring by any chance are you able to crush things with your mighty hands?" Commander Thereafin asked Helga. "Yes I am why?" asked Helga. Commander Thereafin whispered his plan in Helga's ear which would include her assistance in which Helga was up for. He also informed the gang of his plan and put it to action.

"All right all of you are coming with us since you won't turn the aliens over to us" said Agent Max. Just before the cuffs were slapped on everyone Commander Thereafin gave the order for the plan to be put into action. Helga ran run to the three agents, took away their blasters and was able to crush them into pieces with her bare hands. Steve, Max and Laura were in shock that their weapons were crushed. "Use these stunt blasters on the Earthlings trying to capture us!" Commander Thereafin ordered everyone to do after he handed them mini stun blasters that he kept on him. Everyone shot at the agents and they fell to the ground. "Like are they going to ok?" Shaggy asked. "Yes because the effects are only temporary which will last long enough until the authorities and their boss gets here who I'm going to call now" answered Commander Thereafin as he got his communicator and started making calls. Within time the police and the leader of SALF showed up and the gang was in shock to see that the leader was Sheriff Bronson. "Sheriff Bronson you're the leader of SALF?" the gang asked with shocked looks on their faces. "That's right and I didn't authorize these three agents to capture any aliens. I wanted to meet them because I too believe in finding ways to make the Earth a better place with the help of alien life forms and when I found out that agents Max, Steve and Laura went behind my back I become really angry" Sheriff Bronson said to everyone before walking up to the three stun agents and saying, "THE THREE OF YOU ARE FIRED!" The agents were arrested and before they were taken away they are screamed, "WE WOULD OF GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU MEDDLING PEST!" "Yeah tell it to the judge" said Sheriff Bronson.

"Thank you so much for coming and if you like I would still like to work together for world peace" said Sheriff Bronson. "Yes I would like that" answered Commander Thereafin as he and Sheriff Bronson went to SALF headquarters. "Well today was certainly very strange that we won't forget ever!" Velma stated which everyone agreed with her. Later on that day Sheriff Bronson and Commander Thereafin came back. "Agent Crystal and Agent Amber I would like to speak to the both of you in private on my ship please" Commander Thereafin requested. Crystal and Amber went back to his ship to have their private meeting. As for everyone else they waited outside until Crystal and Amber came out. "Is everything ok Crystal? Are you and Amber in trouble after what happened?" Shaggy asked with a worried look on his face. "No we're not in trouble. The Commander feels awful about what we went through and thanks for all of you for helping out today and as a reward he has told me to give you these medals for your courage and bravery in helping us with what happened today" Crystal said as she handed out the medals to everyone who felt very honored.

I think that we should go out and celebrate our victory what do you say gang?" Freddy asked everyone. "Sounds like a plan let's go!" Daphne said as everyone started to head out. "Crystal and Amber are you coming?" Velma asked. "We'll meet you there" said Crystal before the gang left. "Crystal you should have told everyone else the other reason why Commander Thereafin came" said Amber. "I know you're right but I can't bear the idea of hurting Shaggy and Scooby Doo by telling them that we're supposed to return to our home planet soon after graduation. I never even told Shaggy that I've been at this school longer than him. That is why I begged Commander Thereafin to let us stay on Earth a little bit longer which he was fine with because he likes the idea of me finishing my education at an Earth College because he believes that it's very important to be educated no matter what school you go to" said Crystal. "I understand but don't you miss home?" Amber asked. Crystal nodded her head yes and knew eventually that both she and Amber would have to make a very difficult choice which was to tell the ones they grown very fond of the truth.

Author's Note: As I continue to write Rekindle Love I decided to make it a little more interesting by adding other characters such as Thereafin from that episode of Johnny Bravo where he visited Earth and was driven crazy by Johnny himself. Of course you figured that after reading chapter 32. This fan fiction is almost done which is a good thing because after this one is finished I plan on working on the other fan fictions I started. Don't worry I'm not ending it on this chapter. I still have a few more ideas up my sleeve. Please stay tune for my next update.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 Graduation and saying goodbye

After everything that happened the gang wanted more than a normal College life which is what they got. Professor Lester saw everything that happened it inspired him to paint more pictures that involved Aliens and Outer Space. The gang was able to get through the rest of their 2nd semester without anything else crazy happening. As Johnny promised he was able to get a place near campus and a job that way he can be close to Velma which made her happy and proud. As for Crystal she eventually told Shaggy that she was going to graduate as well. "Why didn't you tell me that you were a senior?" asked Shaggy. Because I was afraid that you would freak out about being with an upper classmen" Crystal answered. "Of course not. I got pass you being an Alien but I wish you would have told me" Shaggy stated. Crystal agreed with Shaggy and went off to pick up her cap and gown. Later on that day when Crystal returned to her dorm Amber was waiting for Crystal and asked her, "Did you tell him?" "I only told him that I'm graduating" answered Crystal. "I don't have the heart to tell him that we're planning to go back home to our planet." "Eventually Shaggy and Scooby Doo are going to find out. However at the same I don't have the heart to tell Scooby the truth as well" said Amber. "I believe I know why" Crystal said. "Why is that?" asked Amber. "It's because we have deep feelings for them" answered Crystal. Amber knew her friend was right because over time the both of them had become very close to Scooby and Shaggy but at the same time they were home sick.

Finally it was graduation day at Miskatonic University. All the seniors were thrilled to finally graduate and enter the world with the knowledge they had gain. The gang was invited to the ceremony since Johnny and Velma were dating and Carl has become one of their good friends. Johnny's mom and Carl's family came to the graduation as well and Bunny Bravo couldn't be any prouder of her only son. "My baby I'm so proud of you for not only making it through College but graduating as well!" said Bunny as she hugged Johnny. "Thanks Mama. It means so much to me that you're here and that you're one of the few people who believed in me when nobody else did because everyone thinks of me as the world's dumbest guy alive" said Johnny. "You're not dumb my son. You're very unique in your own way which not a lot people understand" stated Bunny. A short while later all the graduates lined up including, Carl, Johnny, Crystal and Helga as the graduation march began playing and all of the graduates began walking. When the graduation march ended all of the graduates and their guest took their seats and the president of the school Doctor Ann Escargot got up and started to make a speech,

"Hello and welcome to this year Graduation Ceremony at Miskatonic University. Most of you already know me but for anyone who doesn't my name is Doctor Ann Escargot and I'm the president of this University. Today I stand here and I'm so proud of this year's graduating class. They have worked so hard during their time here at Miskatonic University ever since they came as freshman ready to work hard towards earning their degrees. I know that for a while now things got a little crazy but thanks to four students and their dog the problem was resolved when they solved the mystery of who was destroying the student's projects, experiences and inventions and for rescuing this year's valedictorian and student body president Carl Chryniszzswics who is by far the hardest working student I've ever met who I will now turned the mic over to him so he can make his speech" said Dr. Escargot as Carl came up to make his speech,

"Thank you Dr. Escargot for the inspirational speech. Ever since I came to Miskatonic University I had one thing in mind and it was to work hard and make my family proud who are here today. I just wish my great grandfather Ronald Chryniszzswics was here today to see me graduated but sadly he passed away when I was a child but before he died great grandpa told me, "You can put your mind to anything if you believe in yourself." For as long as I live I'll never forget those words which is something I'll most likely be telling my children if I'm fortunate enough to become a father someday. Besides myself I see all of my classmates who have worked so hard during these long four years and are ready to enter the world so I wish all of you good luck with whatever it is that you'll do with your life. I know that things are looking up for me because I'm proud to say that a few weeks ago I asked the woman I love for her hand in marriage and she said yes. I love you Helga and I can't wait for you to become Mrs. Chryniszzswics" Carl said as he ended his speech, walked over to his fiancé and hugged her. "I love you too Carl" Helga cried before they began kissing which made everybody go "AWWWWWW."

As the graduation ceremony continued Crystal kept looking at her watch because she was counting down the time until the space ship that dropped her off all of those years ago would come back for her and Amber. Before the graduation ceremony ended Dr. Escargot called up the names of all the graduates one by one as they came up on stage and received their diplomas. To conclude the ceremony balloons and confetti started pouring down everywhere in the school colors red and blue. "That concludes this year's Miskatonic University Graduation Ceremony" said Dr. Escargot before she left to celebrate with her own son Victor for graduating. Later on it was time to celebrate. Everyone including Carl's family and Johnny's mom went out to dinner. "Is something wrong Crystal?" Shaggy asked. "No everything is fine" Crystal answered. When the celebration was done the space ship driven by Commander Thereafin came out of nowhere. "What's happening?" Daphne asked as she became very nervous. Crystal and Amber stepped up and Crystal said what she had been putting off for the longest, "Everyone please calm down. It's Commander Thereafin. He has come to pick me and Amber up because we have decided to return to our home planet because we've been really home sick. Thank you so much for being our friends and we're going to miss you so much but we promise to come back to Earth someday because this planet is amazing!" Shaggy and Scooby walked up to Crystal because they both had something to say to them. Before they could speak Crystal told Shaggy, "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I feel so awful keeping this from you. Amber and I both have really deep feelings for the both you to the point where we admit that we love you both so much!" Crystal said as she and Amber began to cry.

"Crystal Scooby and I knew that you were leaving but we didn't want to mention it" Shaggy said as he wiped away her tears. "But how?" asked Crystal. "Scooby and I overheard the both of you talking because we wanted to know what was keeping you both. At first we didn't want to believe it but knew that this day would come" answered Shaggy. "Someday Amber and I promise to come back to Earth especially if the both of you are single" said Crystal as she said her goodbyes to everyone. Before Crystal and Amber were beamed up to their ship Scooby and Shaggy took them in their arms and gave them the romantic kiss that anyone has ever seen and told them both, "We love you too and we'll never forget you." Crystal and Amber were smiling while crying at the same time as they waved goodbye to all of their friends promising to return to Earth someday. Shaggy, Scooby and everyone watched as the space ship took off into the stars. Shaggy and Scooby started crying because they couldn't believe that the two girls they really cared for were gone forever. Freddy, Daphne and Velma walked up to their friends and tried comforting them in their time of need. Velma was the first one to hug Shaggy as she told him, "It's going to be ok. Freddy, Daphne and I are your friends and no matter what we'll be here for you guys." Shaggy thanked Velma as he hugged her with all of his might and didn't want to let go. Velma didn't mind because she wanted Shaggy to eventually heal from his heartbreak and Scooby as well. "It feels nice to be hugging Shaggy like this" Velma thought to herself with a little smile on her face and in her heart. Johnny saw the look on Velma's face and became a bit jealous but told himself that he knows that it has been over between Velma and Shaggy for a long time and believed that nothing was going to happen between them again.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 Carl and Helga's wedding

As time went on for Shaggy and Scooby they were still very upset about Crystal and Amber going back to their home planet. The gang did their best to comfort them but they knew it was going to take a long time for them to heal. During the summer Carl and Helga finally finished planning their wedding and invited the gang along with their friends and families. Before the big day Helga wanted to drop a few dress sizes so she joined a gym and started working out. "OMG Helga you look beautiful and you lost so much weight!" Velma and Daphne both exclaimed when they saw the bride in her wedding dress and slimmer. "Thank you both. I'm so glad that I started working out because I wanted to look beautiful for my wedding day" said Helga. "You're always beautiful and Carl knows and loves you no matter what" said Velma. "She's right and it makes me think maybe I'll try to drop a dress size or two if Freddy and I ever get married" stated Daphne. "You're beautiful just the way you are as well" Helga said to Daphne which made her smile and said, "Thanks but today the most beautiful one is you." Helga hugged Velma and Daphne and were so happy to have become friends. Helga even made Velma and Daphne her fellow bridesmaids. Helga's younger sister Annie was asked to be the maid of honor.

As Velma, Daphne and Annie helped prepare Helga for the wedding Shaggy, Scooby, Freddy and Johnny were trying to calm Carl down because he was extremely nervous. "OMG IT'S MY WEDDING DAY. WILL I MAKE A GOOD HUSBAND FOR MY BEAUITFUL HELGA?!" Carl said as he was shaking like a leaf from being so nervous. Before Carl could pass out Johnny caught him as Freddy talked some sense into him, "Listen Carl you love this woman and I know that nothing would make you happier than spending the rest of your life with someone who I've seen makes you very happy. Someday I hope to make Daphne just as happy as you are about to make Helga." After Freddy was finished speaking Carl got some of his strength back and thanked Freddy for talking some sense into him. Carl also thanked Johnny for catching him. When Carl was finally done getting ready it was almost time for the wedding. "Places everyone" said the wedding planner who was hired by Carl and Helga. When the music started it was time for the wedding to begin. The first one to come out was Carl and after he took his place at the altar. After Carl took his place Little Suzy Johnny's next door neighbor walked down the aisle throwing flower pedals since she was asked to be the flower girl. Next the groomsmen and the bridesmaid walked down the aisle in pairs. Velma walked with Johnny, Shaggy was paired with Annie and last but not least Freddy and Daphne walked down together and took their places at the altar where the groomsmen and bridesmaids stood. As for Scooby Doo he was the ring bearer or he called himself the ring dog.

Suddenly the DJ started playing here comes the bride as Helga walked down the aisle alongside with her father. As soon as Helga got to the altar Carl lifted her veil to look at his bride. "Um Johnny where's the minster?" Carl asked. "The minister called and said that he couldn't make it but not to worry I found a substitute" answered Johnny. Carl and Helga were both wondering who was going to perform the ceremony when all of a sudden Pops arrived and said, "I'm be the one performing the ceremony because I just recently became a minster online." Carl couldn't believe that Johnny got the manager of the local diner to be the one performing the ceremony but at the same time it was better than nothing. As Pops stood up at the podium he began speaking, "Hello everyone we are gather here today to join Carl Chryniszzswics and Helga as they decide to pledge their love forever as husband and Wife." As Pops continued with the ceremony Johnny looked at Velma and even though it was Carl and Helga's wedding day he couldn't believe how beautiful Velma looked in her bridesmaid dress. Shaggy did his best to be in high spirits and so did Scooby but they were still in pain from Crystal and Amber leaving Earth. Velma looked at Shaggy and smiled at him and he too returned the smile. Johnny didn't notice Shaggy and Velma looking at each other because he thought Velma was looking at him. "Is there anyone here who thinks these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace" Pops said to all of Carl and Helga's guest. "Since nobody has anything to say I will continue the ceremony. Do you Carl take Helga to be your wife to love, honor and cherish as long you both shall live?" "I do" answered Carl. "Do you Helga take Carl to be your husband to love, honor and cherish as long as you both shall live?" Pops asked. "I do" answered Helga. "By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" Pops said before Carl and Helga started kissing.

Later on it was time for the wedding party and the DJ said, "Presenting for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Chryniszzswics who will now come on to the dance floor and dance to the song and dance they have chosen." Carl and Helga got up to the dance floor and the DJ started playing the music and everyone started cracking up because Carl and Helga chose the Macarena. Everyone got up on the dance floor and started doing the Macarena except for Shaggy and Scooby who decided to go out and get some air. Velma saw Shaggy and Scooby going outside and followed them outside. "Shaggy and Scooby are you guys ok?" Velma asked who was concerned about her friends. "We're fine Velma" answered Shaggy. "Scooby excused himself because he had to go to the bathroom. "Shaggy I know that you're still upset about Crystal leaving and I know the pain of a broken heart" stated Velma. "Like is this how you felt after we broke up?" Shaggy asked. "To be honest yes but what I went though is nothing to the pain and sadness that you and Scooby are feeling right now" answered Velma. "I thought Crystal was the one for me. She was wonderful in every way but now that she is gone I'm doom to walk the Earth alone forever" Shaggy said before he began crying. Velma didn't know what to do except for one thing she grabbed Shaggy and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. She rubbed Shaggy's back to try to calm him down which did work within time. Scooby eventually came back and he too was still feeling the pain of losing Amber. Velma hugged Scooby and Shaggy together as she comforted two of her friends in their time of need. Johnny went looking for Velma and found her on a bench hugging Shaggy and Scooby.

Johnny knew that Shaggy and Scooby were still heartbroken after their girlfriends broke up with them and left Earth. However he noticed lately that Velma was spending a lot of time with Shaggy. He understood that Shaggy was going through a difficult time but lately Velma was spending a lot of time with Shaggy whenever he called or texted her. Velma explained to Johnny that Shaggy and Scooby needed the love and support of all of his friends. However deep down Johnny was becoming very jealous of all the time Velma was spending with Shaggy because he knew of their past relationship and wondered to himself, "Is there something going on between my girlfriend and Shaggy?"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 It's over

After the wedding Carl and Helga went on their honeymoon and began enjoying their lives as husband and wife. In the following fall it had been a year since the gang started College and now they were sophomores. It had also been a year since Johnny and Velma started dating. Even though Johnny graduated he visited Velma whenever they weren't busy. As for Shaggy and Scooby they were still trying to get over Crystal and Amber. As time went on they were still depressed but not as much as before. One day Shaggy and Scooby Doo were taking a walk through the Park together to try to clear their minds. As they were walking Scooby and Shaggy came across a familiar spot. "Look Scooby Doo there is that bush where we first met Crystal and Amber when we were both looking for your toys" Shaggy said to his best friend and dog. "I remember" Scooby said as he remembered the beautiful golden retriever who was really an alien that stole his heart. As much as Shaggy and Scooby Doo wanted to move on with their lives they just couldn't. The both of them missed Crystal and Amber very much and every night Shaggy and Scooby would look up at the star lit sky because they hoped that Crystal and Amber were looking upon them from outer space. "Hey guys" said a familiar voice which startled both Shaggy and Scooby. "Velma you scared us" Scooby stated. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I was just walking by when I saw the two of you. How have you guys been?" asked Velma. "Like we're ok but at the same time both Scooby and I have been better" answered Shaggy. Velma knew what he meant by what he just told her and knew that two of her friends were still in emotional pain. "If you guys ever want to talk I'm all ears" said Velma.

"Thanks Velma we appreciate that and if you're not doing anything would you like to hang out with us?" Shaggy asked. "Sure why not I'm not doing anything right now" answered Velma as she continued her walk with her two friends. Shaggy and Scooby talked to Velma about how they were trying their best to move on and not let their deep sadness effect lives as she listened with an open mind and an open heart. In fact after that day Velma took some time out of her busy schedule to hang out with Shaggy and Scooby because for whatever reason Shaggy and Scooby felt a little bit better every time Velma hung out with them. Sometimes when Johnny would come to see Velma he always found her with Shaggy and Scooby. At first it didn't bother him but eventually it did because he recalled how Velma didn't tell him about the kiss she and Shaggy shared when he confessed that he was madly in love with her. After that there were all the other times when he saw Velma alone with Shaggy like at Carl and Helga's wedding hugging and smiling at each other. Plus Johnny never forgot that Velma and Shaggy used to date and started to think that there was something going on between his girlfriend and her ex.

One day Johnny came to visit Velma after he got out work. "I bet Ms. Jinkies will be happy to see me Johnny Bravo" Johnny thought to himself as he went straight to Velma's dorm room. He knocked on her door and Daphne answered. "Hi Johnny how have you been?" Daphne asked. "I'm fine Daphne I hope all is well with you. Where's Velma?" Johnny asked. "Velma went out with Shaggy and Scooby to get something to eat" answered Daphne as she told Johnny where Velma was. Johnny thanked her as he headed to where Velma was grabbing a bite with Shaggy and Scooby. While Johnny was on his way Velma was enjoying her meal with Scooby and Shaggy. "I must say Shaggy you were right about being open minded to trying abnormal pizza toppings. I never knew mini chocolate chip cookies could taste good on a pizza" said Velma. "Like I know right?" answered Shaggy as he took a slice for himself and Scooby. "I'm glad that you're doing better. It makes me happy that you and Scooby have finally moved on after well you know" stated Velma. "It's ok Velma and thanks for always being there for us. You're a good person and friend. You listened to us when we needed somebody to talk to" Shaggy said as he and Scooby held Velma's hand. Velma smiled at her two friends as they enjoyed each other's company. Unknowing to Velma, Scooby and Shaggy Johnny saw everything going on through a window and thought to himself, "Enough is enough. I have to find out what is going on with Velma and Shaggy. Johnny left and texted Velma asking her to meet him later on. "I have to get going guys. Johnny wants to meet up and I want to look my best" Velma said. "Ok have a good time" Scooby said as he and Shaggy went off in a different direction. "I wonder what Johnny wants to talk to me about since he didn't tell me in this text" Velma said to herself as she went to the local coffee shop to meet Johnny. "Hey Velma how are you?" Johnny said as he greeted her. "I'm ok Johnny how's work been?" asked Velma. "Busy but hey being a model is super cool" answered Johnny as he and Velma got some coffee.

"You told me in your text that you wanted to talk to me about something very important. What's on your mind?" Velma asked curiously. "Lately every time I come to see you you're with Shaggy. I noticed how close the two of you are" Johnny stated. "Shaggy is my friend. I've just been there for him ever since Crystal left. Everyone goes through something difficult and it can take a long time for that person to heal from something bad that happened. Plus it's best to be around friends and loved ones" Velma pointed out. "Doesn't he still have his talking dog?" asked Johnny. "Yes but it's still nice to talk to humans" answered Velma as she was starting to become a little bit annoyed at Johnny who then said, "Look the reason why I wanted to talk to you was because I'm starting to wonder about what is going on between the two of you. To be honest I'm very uncomfortable with you spending so much time with the guy who broke your heart because of his dog. I get that he and Scooby got their hearts broken when their alien girlfriends left the planet Earth and needed somebody to talk to but why does it have to be you?"

"Because Shaggy and I have been friends since before we hooked up and I admit that it took me a long time for my broken heart to heal and I had my friend Daphne to talk to because she understood how I was feeling. Why do you have a problem with me hanging with Shaggy? We're just friends and nothing more! You never had a problem with me hanging out with Shaggy before" Velma exclaimed. "That's because I'm wondering if the both of you still have feelings for each other. I've been feeling this way ever since I heard you and Shaggy talk about that kiss you shared after he confessed that he was in love with you. I didn't tell you this because at first it didn't bother me but now it's started to especially more now since you and Shaggy have been spending a lot of time together even when I come to see you" said Johnny as he was starting to get upset. "I'm sorry if me hanging out with a guy who is just a friend upsets you" Velma sarcastically said which Johnny didn't get because the next thing he said made Velma really angry, "I'm glad you see it my way and I would very much like it if you and Shaggy didn't hang out so much." "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Velma shouted. "I'm not going to stop hanging out with Shaggy just because you think there is something going on between us. We are just friends. If you can't see that then this isn't working." "What do you mean?" asked Johnny. "I'm saying it's over between us" Velma answered as Johnny stared in shock as he tried to process what just happened. "But Ms. Jinkies…" Johnny began to say before Velma cut him off and said, "Don't call me Ms. Jinkies! And Goodbye Johnny Bravo!" After that she stormed off leaving Johnny alone and shocked at what just happened.

Velma went back to her dorm room in tears and cried into her pillow. A little while later Daphne came in and saw her friend with puffy red eyes and a pillow soaked with tears. "OMG Velma what happened?" Daphne asked as she went up to Velma who then held on to Daphne with dear life as she began telling her friend everything that happened, "Johnny and I had a really big fight because he thinks that I'm cheating on him with Shaggy so I broke up with him because he is nothing but a stupid jealous jerk who will never understand that there is nothing going on between me and Shaggy!" Daphne couldn't believe what Velma had just told her and was disgusted that Johnny would want Velma to stop hanging out with one of their good friends. "You can do so much better than Johnny Bravo and hopefully the next guy who comes into your life won't have a problem with you being just friends with your ex" Daphne stated as Velma looked at her friend and said, "I believe you're right but for now maybe I'm just better off being single."

Author's Note: Hi everyone out there. I know it's been a while since I last updated my fan fiction Rekindle Love. I'm sorry for the long wait. Work has kept me busy and truth be told I would have finished this chapter a week ago but that morning I woke up with an extreme pain in my left shoulder because I caught an air in my muscle. Thanks to this blue goop that is supposed to relieve you of muscle pains I was better the next day which was a good thing because I had to work. I promise to not only update this fan fiction but my other ones I'm working on as well real soon so please be patient with me and thank you. For any of my fans who wanted Velma and Johnny to stay together forgive me for breaking them up. However my story isn't over yet and I hope that all of you will stay tune for my next update.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 Shaggy comforts Velma

After Velma broke up with Johnny he tried to call to apologize but she wouldn't return his calls. Velma moped around and the only one of her friends who knew what happened was Daphne because Velma made her promise not to say anything. One night as Velma was taking a walk all alone she sat down on a bench and looked at the star lit sky. She remembered looking at the stars with Johnny as they held each other in their arms before they began kissing. "I did the right thing" Velma thought to herself as tears began to fill her eyes. Sure she missed Johnny but at the same time Velma believed she did the right thing because there was something she was feeling deep down that she couldn't explain or figure out right away. Plus Velma believed that she and Johnny were drifting apart after he graduated and started working a lot. As time continued on Shaggy began to see the deep sadness in Velma's face. She wasn't as enthusiastic about the normal activities she enjoyed doing such as getting a high mark on a test or doing science experiments. "Hi Velma do you want to go get something to eat?" Shaggy asked. "No thank you" answered Velma and before she walked away to drown her sorrows Shaggy took her by the hand and told her, "Look I don't know what has been going with you but I've noticed that you haven't been yourself for a while now and as your friend I want to make you feel better but I can only do that if you tell me what's wrong if or when you're ready so please Velma I beg of you because I hate seeing you like this."

What Shaggy just told Velma made her think about her break up with Johnny and as much as she wanted to tell Shaggy what happened Velma pointed out before she ran off crying, "I don't want to talk about it!" Velma ran as fast as she could but Shaggy managed to catch up to her and hold her in his arms as tight as he could. "Please let me go!" Velma demanded. "Like not until you tell me what is the matter. If you want I can call Johnny and asked him to come to campus. I know how close you and your boyfriend are" Shaggy said unknowing that Velma and Johnny broke up. Velma started crying even harder and realized that keeping her break up a secret from one of her best friends wasn't the best idea so Velma began speaking, "Johnny and I broke up a little while ago because we had a horrible fight." "What was the fight about?" asked Shaggy. Before Velma began speaking again Shaggy wiped away her tears with some tissues he always carried in his pocket. Then Velma said, "The reason why I'm no longer Johnny's girlfriend is because that brainless dummy was becoming super jealous of how close we are. I told him that you and I are really good friends and I just wanted to be there for you since you and Scooby were having a hard time getting over Crystal and Amber. He also brought up the time we were talking about that kiss we shared when you told me that you loved me. I thought that he was over it but I was wrong. Then he wanted me to stop hanging out with you. There was no way I was going to give up our friendship and he wondered why you and I were friends in the first place because I told him that the reason why you dumped me was because of Scooby Doo. I got so mad at him that I'm the one who broke up with Johnny. He's been trying to get in contact with me but I refuse to answer his calls because I don't ever want to see or speak to him again!"

When Velma was done telling Shaggy why she has been so upset she began crying all over again. Shaggy hated to see Velma so upset so he said, "I'm sorry to hear that Velma. Johnny is a jerk for not understanding that you and I are good friends. If you want you can come with me to my dorm to relax and calm down. Freddy has plans tonight with Daphne and Scooby is hanging out with the other dogs in the neighborhood" Shaggy offered which Velma accepted without hesitation. Shaggy escorted Velma back to his dorm and just like he said nobody was there. "I don't recall ever seeing your dorm room" Velma pointed out. "Yeah sorry about the mess. I've been so busy with my school work that I haven't had a lot of time to clean up" Shaggy told her. "It's ok and to be honest I don't think it's that messy" Velma said. Shaggy smiled and offered Velma a seat on the couch. After Velma sat down Shaggy sat right next to her. "Like why in the world am I starting to become nervous?" Shaggy thought to himself. Velma didn't notice it which eased Shaggy's mind but only a little bit. "Do you think you'll ever give Johnny a second chance?" asked Shaggy. Velma looked at him and said, "I don't think so. He made me so upset at what he told me. Plus deep down I believed that Johnny and I were drifting apart because sometimes in the magazines that he is featured in he is with these really beautiful women and I'm wondering why he is with a plain Jane like me when he can any woman he wants." "Velma Dinkley you're not a plain Jane. You're beautiful just the way you are. Somehow Johnny saw that in you and made the horrible mistake of thinking that you would ever cheat on him. Don't ever think you're not beautiful because I know for a fact that you're a beautiful girl who happens to be really smart" Shaggy pointed out.

Velma blushed because she was touched at what Shaggy said. "You think I'm beautiful?" Velma asked out of nowhere. "Like of course I do. Why do you think I wanted to you to be my girl back home?" answered Shaggy. As soon as Shaggy said that both and Velma started blushing a deep shade of red. "Thanks for saying that Shaggy. It means a lot to me" said Velma. "Like you're welcome" answered Shaggy as he and Velma moved a little bit closer together. All of a sudden Velma wrapped her arms around Shaggy and started hugging him. Shaggy didn't know what else to do because it came out of nowhere so he decides to hug Velma back. While Velma and Shaggy were hugging they looked at each other's faces and moved in closer. Before anything else could happen Velma's cellphone went off because she received a text message from Johnny for the 100th time but to Velma it felt like a million. Velma looked at her phone and read the message to herself from Johnny which was written in all caps and had a bunch of frowny faces which said, "PLEASE VELMA I BEG OF YOU ANSWER. I'M SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED. I WAS STUPID AND WRONG. PLEASE MEET ME LATER SO WE CAN TALK. IF YOU WON'T TAKE ME BACK I'LL UNDERSTAND. I JUST WANT TO SEE YOU SO WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS. AFTER THAT WHATEVER YOU DECIDE I'LL RESPECT IT ." "I know it's none of my business who texted you?" Shaggy asked. Velma showed Shaggy the text from Johnny and said, "Do you want to go see him?" "No not really but at the same time I'll think I'll just get it over with that way maybe Johnny will quit bugging me and move on with his life especially after I put him in his place" Velma answered as she got up. Before she left Velma said, "I'm glad that I told you what was going on with me. I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner and I'm grateful to you. In other words thanks for catching me when I tried to run away." "You're welcome Velma and if you ever need a person to talk to I'm here for you" Shaggy said which made Velma smile as she left to meet up with Johnny.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 Johnny begs Velma to take him back

After Velma left Shaggy's dorm she kept thinking to herself, "I think Shaggy and I were about to kiss and if we did what would have happened afterwards?" That thought stuck inside of Velma's mind because she wasn't about to let herself forget about it. Velma headed over to the coffee shop where she dumped Johnny that day. There was Johnny standing in front of the coffee shop waiting for Velma to come. "You wanted to see me?" Velma said as she greeted him. "OMG I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" Johnny cried as he hugged Velma. "I miss you so much Ms. Jinkies and I'm happy you came." "That's because you keep sending me a bunch of text messages with frowny faces" Velma stated. "Well I'm glad you came. I want to talk about what happened and tell you in person how deeply sorry I am. It was wrong and stupid of me to think that you would cheat on me" said Johnny. "I couldn't agree with you more about you being stupid" Velma sarcastically said. "I deserve that insult I admit it" Johnny exclaimed as he took Velma by the hand. However Velma took her hand back and scolded Johnny about everything, "You have a lot of nerve thinking that I would ever cheat on you especially with Shaggy after I told you many times Shaggy and I are just friends." "I know it was stupid of me because knowing you Velma the last thing you would ever want to do is get back together with the guy who broke up with you because of his pet" Johnny pointed out. "Scooby Doo is more than his pet. He is Shaggy's best friend in the whole wide world. To this day it was still stupid of Shaggy to break up with me because of Scooby but he apologized to me about it and so did Scooby because he felt awful about our break up. I forgave them both and we were able to move on with our lives. Despite what happened between me and Shaggy when he kissed me we were able to move past that and things are better between us and you had a lot of nerve to bring it up when I thought that you forgave me for not telling you sooner" Velma angrily said.

After Velma was done talking he felt awful, looked up at Velma and said, "You're right and I'm deeply sorry for everything. I admit that it was wrong for me to ask you to stop hanging out with your friend but can you blame me for being jealous? Your friends with the guy who broke your heart and I thought that you two were getting back together and I feared losing you. I beg of your Velma Dinkley please give me another chance. If you can find it in your heart to take me back I would be a very happy and lucky man to have a girl like you in my life again" Johnny said as he was begging on knees. "If you get up from the floor and stop embarrassing yourself and me because people are staring at us I'll think about it and give you my answer when I'm good and ready is that ok with you?" Velma asked. "Of course and I'll wait as long as possible for your answer because I want you to make the right choice" Johnny answered before he left to go back home. As for Velma while she was walking back to her dorm she kept thinking about everything that just happened and thought to herself, "Johnny was really sincere when he apologized to me. Plus I can't between he was on his hands and knees. I wonder if maybe I should give Johnny another chance." The idea of getting back together with Johnny did seem tempting but for some reason she kept thinking about Shaggy. She remembered the first time he told her how much he really cared about her which led to Velma agreeing to be his girlfriend. Velma also thought about the secret dates they had and never told anyone about it. However Velma promised herself to never get back together with Shaggy because of how their relationship ended.

As soon as Velma arrived Daphne was reading a fashion magazine. "Daphne can we talk?" asked Velma. "Sure what's up?" Daphne asked. "Well it's like this I just met up with Johnny after he wouldn't stop calling and texting me. While I was with him Johnny apologized because he blames himself for causing our break up. He realized that Shaggy and I are friends and asked me to take him back. I told him I needed time to think about it. I admit that I miss Johnny because our relationship was special but I'm not what I should do. What do you think?" Velma said. Daphne thought about what Velma just told her and gave her a piece of helpful advice, "Velma I think that you should follow your heart and think about what you want and what will make you happy. If you want to get back together with Johnny I'll support your decision. But if you decide not to get back with Johnny because you feel it isn't right I'll support that too." Velma thanked Daphne for the helpful advice even though she was unsure of what to do. Before Velma went to sleep that night she thought to herself, "This decision is going to take me a while to decide but I will make a choice very soon."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 Velma's Decision

Many days after her meeting with Johnny Bravo Velma gave it some thought about if she should take Johnny back whenever she wasn't busy with her school work. She eventually told Shaggy about what happened which blew his mind. "Like do you want to get back together with him?" Shaggy asked. "I don't know. My head is telling me maybe I should because you know me I always thinking" Velma answered. "Velma listen to me your very smart and every time when we are solving a mystery you come up with great theories. When it comes to your school work I've never seen such high marks. However I think this time you should let your heart decide what you want to do and not just think about so many facts otherwise your head will pop" Shaggy said which made Velma giggle a little bit and said, "We wouldn't want my head to pop because next thing you know there will be brain goo all over the place." Shaggy couldn't help but laugh at what Velma said which made her smile. "On a serious note you're right I believe I will let my heart decide what I want thanks Shaggy" Velma said as she hugged her friend. Shaggy's face turned red when Velma hugged him because it made him happy and wanted nothing more than Velma's happiness. However in the back of Shaggy's mind he was thinking to himself, "Am I starting to have feelings for Velma again?" But he put that thought aside because he knew Velma wouldn't take him back.

A few more days later Velma decided to take Shaggy's advice about listening to her heart and to stop thinking so much. She texted Johnny to meet him at the spot where they had their first kiss. "Hey Velma how are you?" Johnny said as he greeted Velma. "I'm ok Johnny. Thanks for meeting me" said Velma as she hugged him. "There is a reason why I wanted to see you" Velma pointed out. "What I want to tell you should be said in person and not over the phone or in an email. I've finally made my decision." "Really?!" Johnny asked with a lot of curiosity. "Yes" Velma answered as she began speaking, "Johnny after giving it a lot of thought this is what I have decided what we had together was very special and I will always cherish the memory of our relationship. My mind keeps telling me that maybe I should give you another chance after you sincerely apologized. I appreciate you apologizing to me and I accept it. However for the first time in who knows how long I decided to listen to my heart instead of thinking so much even though I did think about this decision. As wonderful as you are Johnny Bravo I'm not if I'm able to forgive you at least not right away about what you said about me and Shaggy still might having feelings for each other and for not getting over the kiss which I still blame myself for not telling you sooner so with a heavy heart I decided not to take you back. I'm sorry but that's my decision and how I feel. I hope that one day you'll find somebody that will make you very happy.

"I figured that was your decision and I'm going to have to respect it no matter how much I wish you would reconsider us. Could we still be friends?" Johnny asked. "Of course" answered Velma. Before Johnny left he said, "No girl will ever be as good as you and you'll always be Ms. Jinkies to me." After Johnny left Velma headed back to the campus and sat in the student lounge for a while all by herself. A little while later Shaggy and Scooby Doo walked in and found Velma sitting by herself. "Hey Scooby why don't you go and get us some snacks. I'll meet you back at the dorm room later" Shaggy said to Scooby because he wanted to talk to Velma alone. Scooby really knew what Shaggy wanted to do but didn't say anything and left his friend alone to do what he had to do. "Hi Velma are you ok?" Shaggy asked when he saw her sitting alone. "I'm fine Shaggy. I'm just going over what just happened with me and Johnny" answered Velma. "Like what happened? Did you guys get back together?" Shaggy asked. "I spoke to Johnny about that. I told him that I accepted and appreciated his apology because it meant a lot to me. I took your advice and I listened to my heart. I told Johnny I wasn't going to take him back because I said I wasn't ready to forgive him about not getting over the time I didn't tell him myself that you kissed me. Maybe one day I will but as for me and Johnny getting back together I don't think that will ever happened" Velma said as she stared into Shaggy's eyes. Shaggy stared right back at Velma. The both of them started blushing and as Shaggy picked up Velma's hand he said, "I hope this decision makes you happy." Velma thanked Shaggy for what he said and went to her dorm. Shaggy went back to his dorm as well. Shaggy sat down on his bed and started to wonder, "Could Velma still have feelings for me and do I still have feelings for Velma?" Velma sat down on her bed too and thought something similar to what Shaggy was thinking, "Does Shaggy still have feelings for me and do I have feelings for Shaggy and don't know it?" This was one thought on both Velma and Shaggy's minds they were going to have a long time to come.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 Velma and Shaggy realize their feelings

As time went on during Velma's days in College a few guys who were just as smart as she was asked Velma out. At first she said yes and went on dates to have a nice meal or enjoy a trip to a science museum. However she never felt a spark with any of the guys she went on these dates with. She admitted to herself but not to anyone else. Truthfully Velma enjoyed spending time with her friends and studying. Plus she sort of missed Johnny but didn't want to get back together because of something she was feeling within her heart. The more time Velma and Shaggy hung out the closer they became. One day Velma met up with Shaggy for a study session in the park because it was such a beautiful day outside and Velma suggested studying outside for a change instead of the library or study hall. "Like you were right Velma. Today is a nice day to be outside" Shaggy said. "I agree with you on that now let's get started" Velma said as she and Shaggy opened their text books. Shaggy pointed out what he was having trouble in and lucky for him Velma and Shaggy were taking classes together again so she understood the work. Shaggy had a better understanding of the material. "Wow Velma thanks for all of your help. I wouldn't have understood anything if it wasn't for you. May we continue these study sessions?" asked Shaggy. "Of course and if you want if there are more nice days to come we'll study outside inside of being at the Library or Study Hall all the time. Does that sound good to you?" Velma asked with a smile. "Like I'm up for it" answered Shaggy who smiled back at Velma.

From that day on Shaggy and Velma studied together as much as possible whenever they weren't busy with the other things that went on with their lives. Freddy, Daphne and Scooby noticed how Velma and Shaggy were spending a lot of time together and they all wondered the same thing, "Did they get back together?" Sometimes Velma and Shaggy just hung out together if they weren't studying. One day while Shaggy and Velma were hanging out in Shaggy's dorm room just the two of them because the rest of the gang including Scooby Doo had other plans. "If you want Velma we can watch a Vincent Van Ghoul movie" Shaggy suggested. Velma was fine with watching a horror movie and recalled that he and Scooby have always been big fans of Vincent Van Ghoul and his horror movies. She also wondered to herself, "How can Shaggy enjoy horror movies and be totally chicken whenever we solve mysteries?" Shaggy made popcorn before popping in the movie. He was excited to be watching a movie with his favorite horror movie actor. As soon as Shaggy popped in the movie he turn the lights down and the movie began. Velma had seen a couple of Vincent Van Ghoul movies with Shaggy when they used to date and she enjoyed them. But at the last time she admitted to herself that sometimes these movies freak her out but never told Shaggy because she didn't want to spoil it for him. As the movie continued Shaggy was starting to get a bit scared because this movie starring his favorite actor was the director's cut of a horror movie that he seen before but with all the new scenes that were added to the original movie it sent chills down Shaggy's spine. Both Velma and Shaggy were munching on the popcorn which was extreme butter their hands touched and they looked at each other. "I'm sorry you take some popcorn first" said Velma. "No you go first" Shaggy told her. Even though the lights in the room were dim Velma and Shaggy were blushing as they have done a few times before.

As the movie continued Shaggy and Velma were both starting to get scare. All of a sudden as they were watching the movie a monster in the movie popped out of nowhere which not only scared the actor in the movie but Velma and Shaggy as well because they were holding on into each other. "Are you scare Shaggy?" Velma asked. "Like yes because these director's cuts are really good and freaky at the same time. Velma agreed with Shaggy on that but at the same time they were both enjoying the movie and decided to sit closer to each other. Even though the Vincent Van Ghoul movie they were watching was a horror movie there was a love scene which was an extended scene that wasn't featured when the movie originally came out. Vincent Van Ghoul had just rescued his love interest from a monster and has they were making their escape they hid somewhere so the monster wasn't able to find them. As they were hiding Velma and Shaggy were sitting closer together to the point where they were holding hands. All of a sudden the monster in the movie popped out of nowhere scaring the actors. Velma got so scared that she jumped on to Shaggy's lap and held on with dear life. "It's ok Velma. It's only a movie" Shaggy said as he tried to comfort her. Velma did calm down and started staring at Shaggy and he did the same to her. Both of them were blushing a deeper shade of red than normal because their faces started feeling really hot.

Shaggy brushed some of Velma's hair out of her face because it was a bit of a mess. Velma did the same thing to Shaggy and the both of them started to move in closer. All of a sudden Shaggy and Velma's faces came closer together and they started kissing. It took Velma a moment to realize what she and Shaggy were doing and they stopped kissing. "What in the world are we doing?" Velma asked. "Like we were kissing" Shaggy answered right away. Both of them were very embarrass at what just happened but deep down they thought it was nice. Shaggy turned the movie off and the lights back on because there was no way they were going to considerate on the movie now. "I think I'll call it a night. I'll see you later Shaggy" Velma said as she quickly got up and went back to her dorm leaving Shaggy alone. Velma got herself ready for bed but wasn't able to go to sleep. Shaggy was the same way and the both of lied in bed wide awake with the memory of what happened earlier. Eventually Velma was able to fall asleep but before she did Velma thought to herself, "Am I starting to have feelings for Shaggy again?" Shaggy was going through the same thing as he thought to himself, "I think I still have feelings for Velma." Only time could tell what was going to happen with Velma and Shaggy because of what happened that night.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 Second Chances

After Shaggy and Velma shared that kissed the night they were watching the movie they basically tried to avoid each other as much as possible but it was pretty hard to do since they had some classes together. Plus Freddy, Daphne and Scooby were their friends who wanted to hang out with them. The three of them began to notice how strangely Velma and Shaggy were acting around each other. One day Velma and Shaggy ran into each other as they were heading to their classes they didn't have together. "Oh hey Velma… how are you?" Shaggy asked with a nervous tone in his voice. "I'm doing ok how about you?" Velma asked with the same nervous tone. "I'm fine" answered Shaggy. Before Velma should go to her next class Shaggy stopped her and said, "Velma we have to talk about what happened the other night. We can't just avoid it and pretend it never happened. I highly believe that Freddy, Daphne and Scooby Doo are starting to suspect something and eventually want to know what in the world is up with us." Velma knew Shaggy made a good point because there were times whenever the gang got together to hang out they saw that Velma and Shaggy attempted to be as far away from each other as possible especially when they all went out to eat. However ever since that night Velma has been going over what happened over and over again in her head and realized something that she refuse to admit to anyone including herself. As for Shaggy he was going through the same thing like Velma but he believed something deep within his heart that he wasn't sure how to say it. "What is there to talk about? You and I shared a kiss while watching a movie" Velma pointed out. "There was more to that kiss we shared and you know it" Shaggy stated. "Now isn't the time to talk about it" Velma said as she headed to her next class. Shaggy had to get going as well otherwise he was going to get marked for being late.

Freddy, Daphne and Scooby saw everything that happened between Shaggy and Velma and couldn't believe what they heard. "THEY KISSED?!" All three of them said to each other with shocked looks on their faces. "I can't believe they kissed. Why didn't they tell us?" Daphne asked. "No idea and it looks like they are trying to avoid the subject which explains why they have been acting weird and avoiding each other as much as possible" Freddy pointed out. "We need to do something about this" said Scooby. "What can we do?" asked Daphne. "For a long time I've blamed myself for causing Shaggy to break up with Velma just because I had a hard time dealing with the fact that my best friend has found someone that cared about him as much as I do and to this day I've never forgiven myself for that. From what we overheard I highly Velma still has feelings for Shaggy due to the fact that they had become closer because one time I overheard Velma say that she and her boyfriend Johnny broke up a while ago" said Scooby Doo. "I didn't know Johnny and Velma broke up" said Freddy. "I did but Velma made me promise not to tell anyone. I don't know how Shaggy found out because I never said anything to him" Daphne told him. "That explains why they started hanging out more often and why we don't see Johnny anymore" Freddy pointed out who then asked. "Do you think Velma and Shaggy are developing feelings for each other again?" "I think so because I recall during our first semester in College Velma and I had a talk while I was helping her get ready for a date with Johnny that she highly believed that Shaggy still had feelings for her and wanted her to take him back. Velma told me that even if she did have feelings for Shaggy she promised herself that she wasn't ever getting back together with Shaggy because she is afraid of getting her heart broken again by the same guy who dumped her for Scooby no offense" Daphne said as she looked at Scooby Doo.

"None taken" said Scooby. "I believe I know what should be done about this dilemma" Freddy said. Daphne and Scooby both asked, "What did you have in mind?" "We need to get Velma and Shaggy together and have them talk about it because they can't just keep avoiding what happened forever" Freddy answered. Daphne and Scooby were very curious to know what Freddy's plan was and how they can help. Freddy came up with a plan and both Daphne and Scooby were up for it. The next day it was time to put Freddy's plan into action. Both Scooby and Daphne knew what they had to do and were ready. "Hey Velma are you doing anything tonight?" Daphne asked. "No I'm not why did you wanted to do something?" Velma asked. "Yes let's hang out tonight you and me. It will be like a girl's night out. What do you say to that?" asked Daphne. Velma smiled at her friend and answered, "Sure why not. I need a break from studying so much." Daphne was happy to hear it and when Velma went to use the rest room she texted Freddy and told him that Velma bought it. Freddy texted Daphne back saying that Scooby Doo got Shaggy to hang out with him as well.

Later on Daphne and Velma headed out the door and so did Scooby, Shaggy and Freddy. They were all heading to the same place and it was the new game room in the student lounge. "I heard that the University put in this new game room but I haven't had the time to check it out because I've been busy with homework and studying for exams" Velma pointed out to Daphne. "Well my friend it's time to have some fun" Daphne exclaimed as she picked up a ping pong paddle and challenged Velma to a game of ping pong which she accepted. As Daphne and Velma were playing ping pong Freddy, Shaggy and Scooby Doo were on their way to the game room as well. "So Scooby what kind of games does this game room have?" Shaggy asked with curiosity. "You'll see" answered Scooby as the three of them made their way to the game room. Freddy opened the door and Shaggy saw that both Daphne and Velma were there. "Hi girls what a coincident finding you both here" Freddy said. "It is indeed a coincident" said Daphne. Shaggy and Velma were standing right next to each other and started to become nervous. "You know what Daphne I just remembered I have a paper due the day after tomorrow and I want to get it done right away" Velma said as she tried to make her way out the door. "Like yeah same here" Shaggy chimed in as he tried to leave as well. "Not so fast you two. We know everything" stated Daphne as she, Freddy and Scooby blocked the exit. "What in the world are you talking about?" Both Velma and Shaggy asked together. "Yesterday the three of us overheard you guys talking and we heard Velma say that you guys kissed while watching a movie. We know the truth so don't even think about lying to us because we're not leaving this room until you guys talk about it" said Freddy. Shaggy and Velma knew they weren't going anywhere and came to the conclusion that they fell for one of Freddy's traps.

"Listen everyone I don't know why Shaggy and I kissed. I guess we were just in the moment and that's it" Velma pointed out. "That's a lie and you know it Velma" Freddy exclaimed. "Shaggy you've been doing a lot better since Crystal and Amber left Earth and Velma you're doing better ever since you broke up with Johnny. We all believe that you two still have feelings for each other and won't admit it especially you Velma because you're afraid" Daphne stated. "What in the world do I have to be afraid of?" asked Velma. "Simple you're afraid to admit that you're starting to have feelings for Shaggy again and Shaggy is the same way about you is that right?" Daphne said as she looked at Shaggy. Both Shaggy and Velma didn't know what to say or do. "We've seen how much better the both of you have been doing and noticed that sometimes you two blush when you're around each other" said Scooby Doo. "I believe I know why you guys won't admit how you two really feel about each other especially you Velma" said Daphne. "Why is that?" asked Velma. "Because you're afraid to give Shaggy a second chance because you know deep down you still really like Shaggy maybe even love him and you're scared that he'll leave you again because of me" answered Scooby Doo. "I've always felt awful for what I did and I'm sorry. I realize now what's most important and that's my best friend is happy especially with a girl who makes him just as happy as he makes her." After hearing Scooby's touching words Velma began to cry and told Scooby, "its ok. I'm sorry for making you feel bad. I was just so angry at Shaggy for choosing you over me. Truth be told for a while now I do feel a bit of a spark between me and Shaggy but at the same time I didn't want to admit it." "Like I know how you feel Velma" said Shaggy. "I've always felt bad about ending our relationship all because I was scare how Scooby was going to take it. When I saw how upset he became after he found us making out in my parents garden I thought how much I hurt my best friend by lying to him for so long that I didn't consider your feelings and I'm deeply sorry."

"If you guys started to have feeling for each other again why didn't you say something?" Freddy asked the both of them. "Because I'm scare that if Shaggy and I were to get back together he would just break my heart all over again if Scooby isn't able to accept me which is why I promised myself to never hook up with Shaggy again" answered Velma. "Do you really I would do that again to you?" asked Shaggy. "Yes I do" answered Velma. "I learned from my past mistakes and I'm sorry for causing you that much pain. To be honest I was a bit hurt myself by you when you told me that you no longer had romantic feelings for me which led to your decision to not taking me back. I understood why you didn't want me back and I did my best to move on with my life. When Crystal came into the picture I was happy and I thought that maybe she was the one for me. However when she chose to go back to her home planet instead of staying on Earth with me which left me heartbroken. You have been there to comfort me when I needed someone to talk to even at Carl and Helga's wedding party when you found me in the garden upset about my own break up. I was even there for you after you ended things with Johnny and chose not to take him back after he begged you which to this day I wonder why didn't you take him back? The both of you said that you loved each other and were happy together. Plus on that night we kissed I felt something and I know that you did too and I'm not afraid to admit this Velma that I may feelings for you again" Shaggy told Velma.

Velma was shocked to hear what Shaggy just said and no matter how much she has been denying it Velma was falling in love with Shaggy all over again. "You're absolutely right" cried Velma. "For a long time even before my relationship with Johnny ended because I believed that we were starting to drift apart due to his busy work schedule and me being busy with my studies I felt like we were connecting again and I was always happy to be around you. You even caught me that day when I tried to run away after I refuse to talk about my break up with Johnny at first. You held me in your arms and did your best to get me to stop crying which worked. You listened and held me as I told you what happened. For that I've always be grateful for what you did. When we kissed that night while watching that Vincent Van Ghoul movie I did feel something between us just like you did. I was just scared which is why I left so quickly and for the past few weeks I thought it would be for the best to try to avoid you as much as possible because I didn't want to talk about what happened. I realized now that was wrong of me and I'm so sorry and I believe what Daphne said is true. I highly know for a fact that I started to have feelings for you again and I'm just a dummy for not admitting it because of my fear of getting my heart broken again by you."

"Velma Dinkley the last thing you are is a dummy. You're just scare that's all because you're afraid of the past repeating its self and I don't blame you. You're the smartest and the most beautiful girl I've ever met who thinks more with her head than with her heart" Shaggy pointed out. "Said the guy who thinks more with his stomach than his head" Velma said while smiling. Shaggy laughed at Velma's sarcastic but humorous remark and told her, "Well maybe that's true about me because sometimes when I eat too much I get a stomach ache but now I'm following my heart and it's telling me that if you give me another chance I promise to do my best to never hurt you again because now I know who is the girl for me and it's you. I love you Velma Dinkley." Everyone was in shock that Shaggy declared his love to Velma on the spot including Velma who started crying tears of love and said, "I love you too Norville Shaggy Rogers and I'm sorry for not taking you back sooner." "Like I blame you since it's my fault because I was afraid of how Scooby was going to react" Shaggy stated. "If you want we can tell Scooby right now" replied Velma even though Scooby was right there. "Good idea. Scooby Velma and I are dating again" Shaggy said to his best friend and dog. "That's wonderful and I hope that the two of you will be happy together" Scooby replied as he hugged the happy couple. As for Freddy and Daphne they were so happy for them that they joined in on the group hug as well. "Now that the both of you are back together let's enjoy the games here in the game room together" Freddy pointed out which the gang was up for. Shaggy was happy that Velma decided to take him back and Velma knew that following her heart was the right thing to do.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 Shaggy recreates Prom Night

Freddy, Daphne and Scooby Doo were really happy for their friends Shaggy and Velma. The three of them believed that they would make each other very happy. "I know this may sound weird but if it wasn't for you our meddling friends Shaggy and I wouldn't have gotten back together" Velma said as she smiled at her friends. "Yeah so we both thank you for trapping us" said Shaggy as he held Velma's hand. "You're very welcome and we all wish for your happiness" said Freddy. "Hey guys since you two are back together you should totally plan your first date as a reunited couple" Daphne pointed out. Shaggy and Velma thought about what Daphne said and knew that she was right. "Like where would you like to go?" Shaggy asked. "I'm not really sure. I think I'll just let you surprise me" Velma answered. A few days later after Velma told Shaggy to surprise her he finally thought of somewhere to take Velma on a date that would make her happy and would also be a pleasant surprise. "I wonder what I should wear on my date with Velma?" Shaggy asked Scooby and Freddy. "Something nice… I don't know" Freddy answered. Scooby just nodded his head because he didn't what to say. Shaggy continued to raid his closet because he wanted to wear something nice. While Shaggy was trying to find something nice to wear Velma was having just as a hard time looking for something to wear for her date with Shaggy. "OMG is orange turtle neck sweaters with orange skirts the only thing I have?" exclaimed Velma realizing she always wear that same outfit. "Calm down Velma" said Daphne. "You'll find something and no matter what you're wearing Shaggy is going to love it because he loves you for who you are just like you love him for who he is. Velma knew Daphne made a good point and thanked her for calming her down as the both of them went back to look for something for Velma to wear.

Eventually Velma and Shaggy came across two familiar outfits that they haven't worn in a long time that would be nice for their date. Shaggy texted Velma to meet him at the campus park because Shaggy came up with the perfect surprise. "I hope I'm not overdressed" Velma thought to herself as she went to meet up with Shaggy. For their date Velma thought it would be nice to wear her prom dress. When she got to where Shaggy wanted them to meet she was pleasantly surprised that Shaggy was wearing the tuxedo from when they went to the prom. "I guess great minds think alike since we're both dressed up real fancy which by the way Shaggy you look very handsome" Velma said. "Like thanks Velma and you look beautiful tonight as well. I'm glad you're wearing that dress because I recall you saying to surprise you. Do you recall that?" asked Shaggy. "Yes I do and what may I ask is the surprise you have in store for us?" Velma asked with curiosity. "Come with me and I'll show you" Shaggy said as he took Velma by the hand and led her to a spot in the park with white lights, a table set for two with dinner waiting for them. "Velma as you recall we really didn't get to enjoy prom night because of Alice May when she was pretending to be the creepy ghost girl who kidnapped guys as she attended the prom with them. Well I checked my calendar and today would have been the anniversary of the night we were supposed to go to the prom together. Since we shouldn't go to the prom back them I would like to take you to our own private prom just the two of us. I even downloaded songs into my IPod from your favorite band the hex girls for us to dance to how does that sound to you?" Shaggy asked as he smiled at Velma.

"Shaggy Rogers this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. This is going to be wonderful!" Velma exclaimed as she hugged Shaggy. "Please let me put up your chair so you can sit down first" Shaggy said as he led Velma to her chair before sitting down himself. Then Shaggy said, "For dinner tonight I've prepare something special that I learned how to make from one of my cooking classes I've been taking. I hope you like it." Shaggy took off the metal covering revealing a dish of chicken stir fry for two. "I can't believe you made this. It looks wonderful" Velma exclaimed as she tasted Shaggy's creation. "I hope you like it" replied Shaggy as he saw Velma take a bite. "Jinkies this is delicious!" Velma said with a smile on her face. Shaggy was happy that Velma liked his cooking and they both enjoyed dinner. After dinner Shaggy got up and asked Velma, "Care to dance?" "Why I would be delighted" Velma answered as Shaggy took her by the hand and led her on to the dance floor. Shaggy connected his IPod to a speaker that would make the music loud enough for the both of them to hear and dance to. The first song that came on was I'm a Hex Girl which Shaggy and Velma began dancing to,

"I'm gonna cast a spell on you

Your gonna do what I want you to

Mix it up here in my little bowl

Say a few words and you'll lose control

I'm a hex girl

And I'm gonna put a spell on you

(I'm gonna put a spell on you)

I'm a hex girl

And I'm gonna put a spell on you

(put a spell on you)

You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind

You'll get dizzy when I make this sign

You'll wake up in the dead of night

Missing me when I'm out of sight

I'm a hex girl

And I'm gonna put a spell on you

(I'm gonna put a spell on you)

I'm a hex girl

And I'm gonna put a spell on you

(oh yeah)

With this little cobweb potion

You'll fall into dark devotion

If you ever lose affection

I can change your whole direction

I'm a hex girl

And I'm gonna put spell on you

(I'm gonna put a spell on you)

I'm a hex girl

And I'm gonna put a spell on you

We're gonna put a spell on you."

"Oh Shaggy that was awesome!" Velma shouted. "I think I've become a bigger fan of the Hex Girls than ever before." "Like I'm glad you like it. Any other Hex Girls song request?" Shaggy asked. "Maybe later. Do you have any slow romance songs to dance to on your IPod?" requested. "I believe so let me check" Shaggy said as he went up to this IPod and looked through his song list. "Like I found one that I think we'll both enjoy" replied Shaggy as the song began which Velma recognized and said, "That's the song Ma Belle Evangeline from Disney's The Princess and The Frog." "I'm glad you recognize it because I wish to sing it to you" Shaggy said when all of a sudden he pulled out a microphone and began singing Ma Belle Evangeline,

"Look how she lights up the sky,

Ma Belle Evangeline.

So far above me yet I,

Know her heart belongs to only me.

Je t'adore, Je t'aime Evangeline,

You're my queen of the night,

So still,

So bright.

That someone as beautiful as she,

Could love someone like me.

Love always finds a way it's true!

And I love you, Evangeline.

Love is beautiful,

Love is wonderful!

Love is everything, do you agree?

Mais oui!

Look how she lights up the sky,

I love you, Evangeline."

When Shaggy finished singing Velma was crying and said, "You're the best guy ever and I'm so lucky to have you back in my life." Shaggy took out a handkerchief and wiped Velma's tears away. "Like there there Velma it's ok" Shaggy told her who then asked "Um Velma may I ask you a personal question?" "Sure what do you want to ask me?" said Velma. "Do you ever miss your ex-boyfriend Johnny Bravo?" Velma was surprised that Shaggy asked her that but she answered, "I used to because deep down I thought Johnny was the one for me. But as time went on I kind of realized that he was a few cards short of a deck but I didn't care because he was wonderful and a good person to me. Over time I learned that sometimes the path of love can lead you in the direction that you never thought would be taken but can lead you somewhere or to someone you least excepted. I followed a path that led me right to you despite our ups and downs. Do you ever miss Crystal?" "I used to a lot but not as much as I missed us. Crystal chose to leave Earth which meant it was time for me to move on and the path of love led me to you Velma" Shaggy answered. The happy reunited couple hugged each other once again. While they were hugging Shaggy and Velma looked into each other's eyes. Shaggy placed his hand on Velma's face and their faces came closer together Shaggy and Velma began kissing romantically and this time Velma didn't break off the kiss to yell at Shaggy. Unknowing to Shaggy and Velma as they were kissing Freddy, Daphne and Scooby Doo were watching from a far and all of them were going, "AWWWWWWWWWWW!" The three of them left the happy couple alone. Before their romantic night came to a close Velma said to Shaggy, "I'll never forget this night ever Shaggy. I love how you created your own version of the prom we didn't get to enjoy while we in High School. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. May I have the last dance?" Shaggy asked. "Of course" answered Velma as Shaggy took her by the hand and danced to some romantic song neither one of them was familiar with but it was beautiful just the same.

Author's Note: Hi everyone out there who is a fan of my fan fiction Rekindle Love. For this chapter of my fan fiction I got an idea of a romantic first date for Shaggy and Velma as a reunited couple. As any of you who watched the Scooby Doo series that started in 2010 and ended 2013 Shaggy and Velma were supposed to attend the prom together but at last mystery solving and the villain Alice May who pretended to be the daughter of Deacon Carlswell who was the creeper to revenge her father even though he never had a daughter spoiled everything. I added a song from Velma's favorite band The Hex Girls and a popular and very romantic Disney Song from the movie The Princess and The Frog. I don't own anything Scooby Doo and Disney related. All credit for these cartoons goes to the people who made them. Stay tune for my next update.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 A surprise for Velma

After that romantic night where Shaggy recreated prom night for Velma the both of them were more in love than ever before. Velma was extremely grateful to Shaggy for what he did for her. She promised her life to be a good girlfriend to Shaggy because besides the cause of her first break up with Shaggy which was Shaggy's fear of how Scooby Doo would react she believed that she was too controlling and never wanted to be that way again. Shaggy forgave her for her past mistakes just like Velma forgave him. For the rest of their College careers the gang was able to enjoy College life as much as possible. However they did solve a few more mysteries together which was fine by them. After all together Freddy, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo are and always will be Mystery Incorporated a group of people dedicated to solving mysteries and bringing bad guys to justice. Towards the end of their final semester at Miskatonic University the whole school including the gang were getting ready for what they waited and worked so hard for the past four years Graduation Day. "Jinkies I can't believe it. To me it only seems like yesterday that the five of us just started our College careers at Miskatonic University. Now that it's been four years I'm so excited to be graduating how about you guys?" Velma asked her friends. "I'm excited too Velma. We're finally College graduates!" Squealed Daphne while she had the biggest smile on her face. Freddy and Shaggy were happy as well but Scooby Doo was thrilled the most because the president of Miskatonic University Doctor Ann Escargot wanted to honor Scooby with an award for being the first dog to graduate from Miskatonic University.

The gang did study really hard for their final exams and as always whenever they form a study group together they are able to ace their exams which is what they did. Since Velma had been getting straight A's since the beginning she was named Valedictorian. "I'm really proud of you Velma and I know your parents will be proud of you as well when you make your speech in front of the entire graduating class" Shaggy stated. "Thanks Shaggy that means a lot to me and I'm proud of you as well. You worked so hard and you're one step closer to becoming a chef thanks to the culinary program Miskatonic University had that you and Scooby did so well in" said Velma. Shaggy was indeed proud of himself because he really wanted to become a chef and run a restaurant with Scooby Doo. However that wasn't going to stop him from solving mysteries with his friends even though both him and Scooby Doo were always scared. The gang was super excited about graduation day that did a count down the night before graduation day just like a New Year's Count Down, "10, 9, 8, 7,6,5,4,3,2,1 HAPPY GRAUDUATION DAY!" The gang shouted when the clock stuck midnight. The gang did a little pre celebration but not for long because they wanted to get plenty of rest for one of the most important days of their lives. On the morning of graduation day Freddy, Shaggy, Daphne and Velma raided their own closets to find the perfect graduation outfit but they were having a hard time. "What in the world are we going to wear to our graduation!" Daphne shouted throwing her clothes on the floor. "I don't know but I don't think throwing our clothes into one big pile is going to help because we're making a mess" Velma pointed out as she showed Daphne the pile of clothes the both of them made. Daphne knew Velma was right so they began to clean up by putting away all of the clothes they threw on the floor. "OMG I forgot I had this dress" Daphne exclaimed as she held out a light blue dress that she bought a while ago but forgot about because Daphne bought it during the winter and it was too cold to wear it because it was a spring/summer dress.

"I think you should wear that dress. It's really pretty and you haven't worn it because the tags are still attached to it" Velma suggested. "You're so right Velma. I will wear this dress" Daphne said as she thanked Velma for helping her find something to wear. Velma eventually found something nice to wear for graduation in her closet. Apparently she also bought a dress that she forgot about and decided it would be perfect for this special day. While Velma and Daphne were getting ready Shaggy and Freddy were having just as hard a time finding something to wear. However finding something awesome to wear wasn't the only thing on Shaggy's mind. Velma and Shaggy had become closer than ever before after realizing they stilled love and care for each other deeply even when they were dating their ex's. Shaggy locked himself in the bathroom for a few minutes. Freddy and Scooby thought his stomach was upset so they didn't want to bother him. Shaggy's stomach was upset but not in the way Freddy and Scooby thought. Shaggy was holding something in his hand that he saved his money for a long time that he recently purchased. "I hope Velma likes it and doesn't reject it" Shaggy thought to himself as he looked and smiled at the item before coming out of the bathroom. "What is that in your hand?" Freddy asked. Shaggy showed his two friends and they were both shocked and happy. "Are you going to…?" Scooby began to ask. "Yes I am" Shaggy answered before Scooby could finish his sentence. Freddy and Scooby were happy for him and wished him good luck.

Later on it was finally graduation. The gang's families showed up and were so happy for their children. "Mr. and Mrs. Dinkley may I talk to the both of you alone please?" Shaggy asked Velma's parents. "Of course Shaggy" said Mrs. Dinkley as she, Mr. Dinkley and Shaggy went somewhere to talk. A short while later Velma's parents came back with smiles on their faces and Velma asked them, "What in the world did Shaggy talk to you guys about?" "You'll see" said Velma's father. Velma was becoming very curious and she felt like she was solving a mystery on her own that she couldn't figure out. The gang took their places with their fellow graduates while their parents along with the rest of the guest took their seats. While the president of the School was making her speech of how proud she is of all of the students who worked so hard to get where they are today Velma was still trying to figure what in the world did everyone else know including her own parents that they weren't telling her. "You know what it will come to me eventually but for now I need to focus because it's almost time for me to make my valedictorian speech" Velma thought to herself before Doctor Escargot said, "Give a big hand for this year's valedictorian Ms. Velma Dinkley." The audience started clapping and cheering for Velma as she made her way to the stage and began to read her speech out loud,

"Good day friends, families and my fellow graduates. My name is Velma Dinkley and just like the rest of you I'm proud to be part of this year's graduation class here at Miskatonic University. Ever since my first day when I was a freshman I promised myself that I would work hard to earn my degree in the major of my choice just like all of you. Sure I had some ups and downs but hey everyone does in College and in life. Besides working hard towards my degree I tried to have some fun which I did with my friends and my wonderful boyfriend who makes me happy."

While Velma was reading the rest of her speech she was still thinking about what was the big secret. She started to get an idea and Velma began to wonder, "Is Shaggy going to ask me what I think he is going to ask?" Then Velma thought that wasn't likely and put that idea in the back of her mind. Before Velma could sit back down Shaggy came up on stage. "What in the world are you doing up here?" Velma asked. "It's ok Velma Doctor Escargot is allowing me to come up as a thank you from her to us for all those times we solved mysteries here at Miskatonic University because I have something to say" replied Shaggy. "Ladies and Gentlemen Norville Rogers aka Shaggy as he prefers would like to say a few words" said Doctor Escargot before handing the mic over to Shaggy who had something to say, "Like thanks for letting me do this. Everyone as you know Velma and I are part of a group called Mystery Incorporated. We're dedicated to solving mysteries and we solved a few mysteries during our time here at Miskatonic University. Despite the fact that some of our mysteries were a bit freaky with my friends we were able to get it done. Also during the middle of my College career Velma and I became a couple. We dated once before back in our hometown Crystal Cove but because of my fear of how my best friend and dog Scooby Doo was going to take it I broke up with Velma. It was a dumb mistake that I still regret to this day but I'm happy that Velma gave me a second chance after we realize in the middle of our College days that we're in love." "Shaggy I'm touch by your words but what in the world are you trying to say?" Velma asked him when all of a sudden Shaggy got down on one knee took out the thing he wanted to give to Velma which was an engagement ring with an orange red stone in the middle and began to say the following, "I love you Velma. You're the only one who makes me happy. We comforted each other after our past relationships failed with our ex's and you even gave me a second chance after when I screwed up our relationship the first time. Even though you promised to never get back together with me you followed your heart and with the help of our friends trapping us that way we could talk. Velma Dinkley will you marry me and become Mrs. Shaggy Rogers?" Shaggy asked with as much tears in his eyes as Velma's. "YES! I will marry you. I love you Shaggy Rogers" Velma cried as she accepted Shaggy's proposal. Shaggy was really happy that Velma said yes and placed the ring on her finger. "CONGRADTULATIONS!" The whole graduating class, and their guest said. Velma kissed her now fiancé Shaggy in front of everyone as they both took their seats. After the graduation Velma and Shaggy not only celebrated graduating from College with their friends and families but their engagement as well.

Velma's parents told their daughter that Shaggy asked for their blessing and permission to marry her which they said yes to. "Daphne would you be my maid of honor?" Velma asked. "Of course. Anything for you" answered Daphne. "When do you guys want to get married?" Freddy asked the new engaged couple. "After we get jobs and save up for a little while" answered Velma. Everyone understood what Velma was saying because both she and Shaggy wanted to wait a little bit. The happy couple looked towards the future and smiled at their soon to be wedding day.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 Shaggy and Velma's Whole New World

Three years after the gang graduated from College Freddy, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo moved back to their hometown Crystal Cove. They all managed to get their own places and secure jobs depending on what they studied in College. Daphne became a famous designer, Freddy became a detective and possibly the best trap builder anyone has ever seen, Velma became a very well-known and famous scientist and taught the local University. As for Shaggy and Scooby their dream finally came true. They opened up a restaurant together and eventually became famous TV chefs with their own cooking show entitled "Cooking with Shaggy and Scooby." After much planning, waiting and saving money it was finally Shaggy and Velma's wedding day. Shaggy asked Scooby to be his best man or in Scooby's case the best dog which he said yes to and Freddy was a groomsman. Velma's ex-boyfriend Johnny Bravo heard about Velma's engagement. Even though he was upset that he and Velma couldn't work things out he was happy for her and wished Velma all the happiness in the world. Velma once asked him if he ever met anyone else and to Velma's surprise Johnny told Velma that he and Carol the antelope got together and they have been dating for a couple of years. Carl and his wife Helga heard about Velma and Shaggy's wedding and were invited to attend. Carl and Helga even brought their daughter Iris. "I'm so glad you guys could make it and your little girl is so cute. I didn't know you guys even had a daughter" said Daphne. "Sorry we didn't in contact more. After Helga gave birth to our little girl Iris we became very busy. We're new to being parents" said Carl. "But at the same time we're so happy to be here to see your friends get married" Helga pointed out.

As more of the guest arrived both Velma and Shaggy were getting ready. "Like I'm so nervous. Do you think I'll make a good husband for Velma?" Shaggy asked his best dog. "I believe you will so try to calm down and remember you're about to make each other very happy" answered Scooby assuring Shaggy that it was going to be ok as he and Freddy helped the groom get ready. "I can't believe it's wedding day I'm so happy that I can cry" Velma said and before the tears started coming down Daphne got a tissue and said, "Please Velma don't cry because then I'm going to start crying. I'm just so happy for you. Velma hugged her maid of honor and thanked Daphne for what she said. "Maybe someday Freddy will pop the question and you'll be next to get married" Velma said. "We'll see" said Daphne as she helped Velma get ready for the wedding. Once Velma was ready her parents came in and her father said, "You're beautiful. You remind me so much of your mother when she and I got married isn't that right dear?" "That she does. Plus she is wearing the same wedding dress that I wore which is her something borrowed and it's still gorgeous even after all these years" said Velma's mother. Once the bride and groom were done getting ready it was time to begin the wedding. The guest took their seats and Shaggy took his place at the altar waiting for his beautiful bride to walk down the aisle. After Freddy, Daphne and Scooby came walking down and took their places Here Comes the Bride started playing and Velma was walking down the aisle with her father by her side. Shaggy couldn't believe how beautiful Velma looked in her wedding dress and couldn't wait to make her his wife. As soon as Velma got up to the altar Shaggy lifted her veil revealing her face which he couldn't get enough of.

As soon as Velma stood next to Shaggy the minister began the ceremony, "Hello friends and family members we are gathered here to witness Velma Dinkley and Norville Rogers or Shaggy as he prefers to be called in holy matrimony. From childhood friends to sweethearts these two have created a loving bond and despite their ups and downs are now about to become husband and wife. If anyone here today has a reason why these two should not be wed today speak now or forever hold your peace. Since no one here today has any reason why these two shouldn't be wed I will have the bride and groom repeat after me Shaggy you're first,

Minister: "I Shaggy Roger"

Shaggy: "I Shaggy Rogers"

Minister: "Take Velma Dinkley to be my wife. My partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before."

Shaggy: "Take Velma Dinkley to be my wife. My partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before."

Minister: "I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

Shaggy: "I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

Minister: "I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Shaggy: "I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

After Shaggy said his wedding vows the Minister said to Velma it's your turn repeat after me,

Minister: "I Velma Dinkley."

Velma: "I Velma Dinkley."

Minister: "Take Shaggy Rogers to be my husband. My partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before."

Velma: "Take Shaggy Rogers to be my husband. My partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before."

Minister: "I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

Velma: "I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

Minister: "I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Velma: "I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"Now it's time for the exchanging of the rings. Velma please place this ring on Shaggy and say, I Velma Dinkley give you this ring as a gift and symbol of my love and commitment to you" the minister said to Velma and she repeated,

Velma: "I Velma Dinkley give you this ring as a gift and symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"Shaggy now it's your turn so please say I Shaggy Rogers give you this ring as a gift and symbol of my love and commitment to you and place Velma's ring on her finger" requested the minister and Shaggy said the following words,

Shaggy: "I Shaggy Rogers give you this ring as a gift and symbol of my love and commitment to you."

Shaggy placed Velma's wedding ring on her finger just as Velma placed Shaggy's ring on his finger. Then the minster said, "By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Shaggy gently pulled Velma in and kissed her for the first time as her husband. Everyone was clapping and crying tears of joy for the newlyweds. After the wedding it was time for the reception. "Introducing for the first time Shaggy and Velma Rogers. Give a big hand for the newlyweds" said the officiant as Shaggy and Velma walked in together to greet and thank their guest for coming to their wedding. Shaggy and Velma walked up on stage because they wanted to say a few words. Velma went first,

Velma: "Thank you to all of our friends and family who could be here today. It means a lot that so many came to witness me and Shaggy pledging our love as we took the next step in our lives."

Shaggy: "Like yeah. All of you made this day special just by being there for us and we appreciate that very much."

Velma: "In honor of today Shaggy and I would like to sing a song together entitled a Whole New World from Disney's Aladdin."

Shaggy: "We chose this song because we believe that it symbolizes our love for each other and how happy I am that my beautiful wife gave me another chance when I stupidly screwed up our relationship the first time when we were teenagers."

Velma: We hope you like it. Start the music please."

The DJ at the reception found the song the couple requested and started playing it. Both Velma and Shaggy had a microphone in their hands and Shaggy began to sing,

Shaggy: "I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide?"

Shaggy: "I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride"

Shaggy: "A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming"

Velma: "A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Shaggy: ("Now I'm in a whole new world with you")

Velma: "Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feelings

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky"

Velma: "A whole new world"

Shaggy: ("Don't you dare close your eyes")

Velma: "A hundred thousand things to see"

Shaggy: ("Hold your breath, it gets better")

Velma: "I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back

To where I used to be"

Shaggy: "A whole new world"

Velma: "Every turn a surprise"

Shaggy: "With new horizons to pursue"

Velma: "Every moment red letter"

Both: "I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you"

Shaggy: "A whole new world"

Princess Jasmine: "A whole new world"

Shaggy: "That's where we'll be"

Velma: "That's where we'll be"

Shaggy: "A thrilling chase"

Velma: "A wondrous place"

Both: "For you and me"

When the song was over everyone clapped and cheered because it was an enjoyable performance and the guest believed that Velma and Shaggy chose the perfect song for them because most of them knew of their past. After that Scooby went up on stage to give a speech as the best dog,

"Shaggy and Velma I'm so happy for the both of you. I'll never seen two people who love each other just as much as you both love and care for each other. I hope to one day find true love just like you guys have. Shaggy make sure you love and cherish Velma always because you found yourself someone who cares just as much as I do about you. To my best friend and his bride may you always be happy together."

After Scooby Doo finished his best man/dog speech from across the room he spotted a lovely female Great Dane who happened to be the dog that belonged to one of the guest at the reception so he went over there to talk to her. Shaggy and Velma saw Scooby talking to the other Great Dane and smiled because they wanted Scooby to be just as happy as they were. "I'm going to throw the bouquet" Velma said as she turned around and threw the bouquet. All of the female guest gathered because they all believed that whoever catches the bouquet was next to be married. Daphne was the lucky one to catch it and screamed with joy. "It's my turn" Shaggy pointed out as Velma sat down so that Shaggy could remove her garter from her leg. After that Shaggy did the same thing as Velma. He tossed the garter for the male guest at the reception to catch. Freddy was the one to catch it since his girlfriend Daphne caught the bouquet. "Looks like we may know who's next to get married" Velma stated with a smile as she winked at her friends. Freddy and Daphne blushed at what Velma said and thought about it. "Maybe it will happen" Both Freddy and Daphne thought to themselves as they smiled and looked at each other with just as much love as Shaggy and Velma.

"The bride and groom will now come on to the dance floor and share their first dance as husband and wife with the song they have chosen together" said the DJ. Velma and Shaggy walked up to the dance floor and the DJ turned on the music. Velma and Shaggy chose to do the tango and everyone thought it was romantic. The guest did come up to the dance floor. Velma's father cut in because he wanted to share a share with his daughter. Velma's mom danced with Shaggy. Shaggy's parents also cut in because they wanted to dance with their son and new daughter as well. Later on Shaggy and Velma cut the cake to hand out to each of their guest. When the reception was over there was a limo waiting for Shaggy and Velma to take them to the airport so they go on their honeymoon. Just like most limos there were strings of cans tied to the bumper and on the back window it said, "Just married." Shaggy and Velma said bye to their guest as they boarded the limo and drove away to enjoy their honeymoon and their lives together as husband and wife. Every one including Scooby wished them a long and happy marriage. As the newlyweds drove away Scooby shouted, "Scooby Dooby Doo!" Which Shaggy and Velma heard and smiled. Shaggy and Velma were now ready to begin their lives together and live happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: I finally finished writing Rekindle Love. I hope all of you out there enjoyed my story. I might write another Scooby Doo fan fiction if I can of a good story. Sorry to all of you who were hoping that Johnny and Velma would end up together. My fan fiction is called Rekindle Love for a reason. For this final chapter I chose to include the song a Whole New World from Disney's Aladdin. I thought that this song suited Shaggy and Velma because they both thought they could never be a couple again. Thanks to their friends Velma and Shaggy ended up together. Thank you all for reading my story from beginning to end. I hoped you liked it and most likely there will be a squeal to this fan fiction in the near future. Right now I want to finish up other fan fictions that I started a while ago and maybe write a few short stories. Please stay tune for the next time I write a new fan fiction and update one of my other stories that I haven't finished yet. I don't own Aladdin or any other Disney related things. A Whole New World belongs to Disney and so does Aladdin. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


End file.
